Exes
by dreaming.of.true.love's.kiss
Summary: This is the sequel to Professionals. Please remember that all of this is strictly fanfiction. William Turner (Orlando Bloom) and Elizabeth Swan (Keira Knightley).
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All that I have written in strictly fanfiction. None of this is true. I do not know any of the characters or people mentioned. I repeat all this is strictly fanfiction.**_

Keira picks up the phone and recognizes the number.

"Hello Gore" she says with a smile.

"Hey Keira, how have you been? I haven't heard from you since the Pirates premiere."

"I know and that was a year ago-"

"A year and about nine months since today is February... By the way, congratulations on the film King Arthur. I called Jerry earlier to tell him what a wonderful film it was."

"Thank you so much. I really enjoyed it and I also enjoyed pride and prejudice."

"Have you finished filming that film?"

"Yes, I filmed in the summer of 2004. It'll be released later this year."

"Well then, congratulations on that as well. Are you filming anything at the moment?"

"No, I'm just working on the narration for my other film Domino. That will come out this year as well."

"Great, so that means you're free to do another movie. I'm currently here in London so do you think you can meet me at the Bella coffee shop tomorrow at noon? I have a movie offer for you."

"Of course. I'll see you there."

The next day Keira woke up at 10 and started getting ready for her meeting with Gore.

"Lisa" she called out. She had hired her as her assistant ever since they met on the Pirates set, about a year or two ago. "Do you know where my sweats-"

"No! You are not wearing sweat pants. Wear something more professional, you're 19 now and almost 20!"

"I guess you're right. Do you think-"

"I already found you an outfit" said Lisa walking into her room with an amused eye roll. "What would you do without me?" she said as she laid down a teal long sleeve button down, a black suit jacket, black skinny jeans and her dark brown high heal knee length boots.

"I'm also going to straighten your hair to give it a nice shine" said Lisa. "Thank god it grew back long and so quickly!"

"Hey! It looked fine before-"

"You looked like a boy! I know you cut it for the movie Domino, but I like it long. And your natural color. That time you died it dark for King Arthur was cute but let's keep it like

this" she said playing with Keira's light blonde locks and petting her newly cut bangs.

Keira rolled her eyes. "Instead of telling me how bad I looked how about you help me get ready huh?"

"I'm not saying you were terrible. If you were that guy Rupert Friend and you wouldn't be dating now."

Keira started dating him when they met on the set of Pride and Prejudice. She accepted his offer on a date because he was nice.

"He's a nice guy" said Keira to her friend.

"I know that but I also know that a nice guy is not all you want." Lisa walked over a put a hand on her friend's shoulder." Keira-"

"Lisa I know where this is going and I don't want to talk about it. Stop bringing up the past and help me get ready."

Keira was dressed by 12:00 but didn't get there until 12:45 because Lisa decided to fix her makeup.

"So sorry I'm late Gore" she said as she ran up to the table Gore was sitting at. She didn't notice the four other men at the table around him. "I was getting ready and -"

"It's alright" he said with a laugh. "Come sit with your old pals" said gesturing to the other four men. There was Geoffrey, Jerry, Johnny, and...

"Orlando" she said shocked. She hadn't seen him in over a year. She turned a little red because she didn't mean to say his name out loud. She didn't mean to do a lot of things with him.

He was sitting next to Gore and had on a black ball cap with a long sleeve black t-shirt with buttons at the top. Orlando wore casual jeans with dark brown shoes. He looked up at her when she said his name and smiled. "Hi."

"And so we all meet again" said Johnny grinning at the two ex's who were gazing at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Keira returned Orlando's smile and laughed a bit. 

"You look... well" she said.

"So do you" he said politely.

Keira then noticed everyone else. "So good to see you all" she said as she sat down across from Gore next to Geoffrey.

"You too kid" replied Geoffrey.

"Now that we have all said hello" said Jerry "Let's talk business. Keira while we were waiting for you we talked about the movie Gore and I want to offer you."

Gore interrupted "Johnny, and Geoffrey have both agreed to it."

Keira noticed the name that was missing and looked towards Orlando. "You didn't like the script?"

"I did but if you don't accept it, neither can I" he said.

Keira gave him a confused look. "Wha-"

"The movie is Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead man's chest" he said un-confusing her. "A second Pirates movie."

She looked at him shocked then towards Gore. "The first one was that big of a success?"

"It was" answered Gore. "So much they want a second and third one."

"Third?" asked Johnny. "You didn't mention a third."

"We didn't" said Jerry "because we had to known if Keira was interested."

Gore looked toward Keira. "Are you?" Then all eyes were on her and this made her very nervous. She started playing with her hands nervously. "I um-"

"Just so you know, we would be filming the two back to back" added Gore "Which means it would be up to two years of filming, maybe a little more."

"Not for me since I'm only in one scene in the second one" said Geoffrey.

"Sorry Geoffrey but Keira are you up for it?" asked Jerry.

Keira stayed a little quiet. She knew it would be difficult to play you ex-boyfriends love interest especially when she still "No Keira, you have Rupert now."

"Come back to us Keira" said Geoffrey with a smile interrupting her thoughts.

Keira smiled back and then nodded. "I'll do it" she said. "I can't let my past take over my future" she thought to herself.

"Great, then I need you two to sign this" said Gore handing her and Orlando the contract.  
>The two signed it at the same time and handed it back.<p>

"Everyone welcome back. In one week we will fly to Palos Verdes to start filming the first scene to Pirates if the Caribbean: Dead man's chest!"

Everyone clapped and stood to shake hands.

Johnny shook Keira's hand and gave her a hug. "Nice to have you back Kid" he told her.

Keira laughed. "I don't think I'm a good anymore Johnny, I'm twenty in about two months month."

"True but you still can't drink." That made them both laugh.

Keira went around shaking everyone's hand and when she was about to talk to Orlando someone called her name.

"Keira" said Rupert Friend with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rupert" she said and everyone stopped what they were doing knowing how awkward this was.

"Hello love" he said as he gave her a quick kiss and a hug. "Lisa told me you were here and I wanted to surprise you."

Keira turned around and noticed everyone staring at Rupert observing him, but one person's eyes were on Keira. Those eyes belonged to Orlando.

"Everyone" she said. "This is Rupert Friend-"

"Her boyfriend" said Rupert interrupting her. "Nice to meet you all" he said as he shook all of their hands.

"Nice to meet you too" said Orlando as he shook Rupert's hand. "She seems to have found her happiness" he thought as he looked at her new…partner.

Johnny noticed Keira was a little uncomfortable with the situation so he tried to create a distraction. " Hey why don't we leave this coffee shop and go somewhere to celebrate"

"Celebrate what?" asked Rupert curiously.

"We are doing a third and second pirates" his girl friend answered. "I'm going to fly out to Palos Verdes in a week to start shooting."

"Honey that's amazing!" he said hugging her. "I promise I'll visit every weekend."

Geoffrey saw Orlando stand up straight and become stiff from the corner of his eye.

"So" said Geoffrey "are we going to lunch or not people?"

"yeah umm everyone up for it?" asked Johnny.

Everyone from the cast nodded. "Rupert would you like to join us?"asked Gore. Jerry elbowed him to shut him up.

"I would love to. Where did you guys have in mind?"

"There's a good Italian restaurant a few blocks from here" said Geoffrey.

"Great" said Rupert. "It would give me a chance to meet Keira's co-stars."

"We want to get to know you as well" said Orlando. Keira swallowed hard nervously.

They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later and were seated at a round table.

"So how did you two meet?" asked Gore curiously.

" We met on the set of Pride and Prejudice" replied Keira.

Gore nodded in understanding "That means you guys have been dating for about a year?"

"Only two months" corrected Rupert. "We were only friends at first."

"Then you fell in love" stated Orlando. Keira looked up at him and their eyes locked.

"I guess yeah that's what happened" said Rupert uncomfortable himself. He knew he and Keira had a past. However, he didn't fully know if those feelings were left in the past by Orlando, or Keira who were still looking at each other.

After what seemed like forever Keira finally looked away but she felt Orlando's eyes still on her.

"What are you guys going to order?" said Johnny changing the subject.

"Probably the pasta" said Jerry looking at the menu. Everyone one likes his choice so they ordered the same.

"and for desert?"asked the waitress Carol. "We have ice cream: Vanilla, Chocolate, and Strawberry…"

"Sherbet?" asked Orlando and Keira at the same time. They looked up at each other at the same time and a grin grew on their face which grew into laughter. All the awkwardness and tension seemed to disappear with a happy memory.

"Yes we have that" replied Carol with a smile.

"Um we'll take two of those" said Keira ordering for her and Orlando still laughing.

Everyone else gave their orders and soon everyone was done with their dinner and delicious desert.

"That was great" said Gore wiping the corner of his mouth. "and it looks like I better be going."

" Me to, I'm spending the rest of the day with Vanessa" said Johnny.

" I should go as well" said Geoffrey. Jerry agreed to.

Keira noticed that the only person who didn't have to go was Orlando so she found an excuse not to stay alone with him and Rupert. "I promised Lisa I'd help her with something."

"I'll go with you" said Rupert. Keira nodded and turned to see Orlando.

" I'll see you in a week" she told him.

Orlando nodded. "See you in a week, Ms. Knightley."

Keira and Rupert both walked out of the restaurant and started walking up the block. Keira kept walking until she noticed Rupert had stopped to sit on a bench by a pond.

"Rupert why did you stop?"

"Because I think we need to talk. Sit down Keira."

She gave him a confused expression but sat down anyway.

"Now" he started. " When were you going to tell me you where still in love with your ex Orlando Bloom?"


	4. Chapter 4

Keira's jaw dropped and she stared at him. "Ru- Rupert, Orlando and I broke up a long time ago."

Rupert nodded. "Lisa told me you broke up with him because you claimed to be "using" him to gain fame. She also told me that wasn't not the real reason and no one knows the real reason because you refuse to talk about."

Keira turned her head away. "It is the real-"

"Keira" Rupert started. "I am in love with you but I know you don't feel the same way. Don't even deny it because we know it's true. It was obvious tonight. The way you guys kept sneaking looks at each other and laughing at the ice cream for god knows why" he said with a chuckle. "At least tell me the real reason why you ended it with him."

Keira faced him and saw sadness yet compassion on his face. She decided she would tell him because she owed him that much for breaking his heart. "Orlando and I were happy and I never would have ended it. One day though he got a phone call and he went to his trailer to answer it. He had been gone a long time so I went to check on him. Before I opened the door I heard him screaming. The person on the phone was a man from the movie Troy and he told Orlando he would have to go to Malta then Mexico to film the movie. Orlando got upset because he didn't want to be apart from me. He said to himself that long distance relationships never worked so he wouldn't leave me. When I heard him coming towards the door I ran back to where he left me. He didn't notice I had heard. Then he left because was called on set and that's when I decided to break up with him so he could go. I had heard Gore told him it was a good role so I didn't want him to turn it down because of me."

Rupert looked at her and smiled. "You did it out of love then, not because you were "using" him like you told everyone."

Keira nodded with a few tears in her eyes. Keira went on to tell Rupert her and Orlando's entire story. How it was strictly professional at first, he explained the ice cream sherbet date, the thing with Kate, the Oscars, the beach, their birthday parties, their rings and the promise behind it, and to them becoming ex's.

"I don't wear the ring but I carry it around with me all the time" she added as she pulled it out from her bag and showed it to him.

Rupert looked at it and grinned. Keira couldn't believe that he wasn't mad even with her having lied to him. "Rupert, I'm sorry I broke your heart."

He looked at her and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. However, there is one thing you could do to make me feel better."

"What's that?"

"Be happy, I love you so much and I just want to be happy and your happiness is with Orlando" he said as he placed the ring on in her hand.

"I can't. I hurt him-"

"What you did was out of love. Lots of people do crazy things when they're in love. An example is Kate who is a sweet, nice, talented and amazing actress. She would never go on set and start fighting with another actress. She was upset when their relationship ended and wasn't herself. Who wouldn't be upset at the end of a long relationship? In the end she let him go to be happy because she loved him. She did the same thing you did in a way."

Keira nodded "You're right she did. I'll always be grateful to her for that."

"Good now don't let that go to waste. You have to explain to Orlando why you did what you did."

"What if he doesn't believe me?"

"If you guys are truly in love and if it's really meant to be he will. If you want my opinion it looks like you guys are meant to be."

Keira smiled and Rupert and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much for understanding."

"It's not a problem. I just didn't want to continue our "relationship" when I knew we both weren't truly happy. I also wanted to end it as soon as possible so that you can start getting your happiness back."

"You are a good man Rupert Friend. I hope we'll still be good friends."

Rupert nodded. "We will be."

They both stood up hugged one last time until they both went their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Keira walked up the stairs to her apartment and unlocked the door.

"Hey Keira" said Lisa walking into the living room while eating sherbet ice cream from the tub with a spoon.

"Hey" replied Keira. "It went well. Afterwards we went out to celebrate and Rupert and I broke up."

Lisa choked on the ice cream in her mouth and then stared at Keira. "What?"

Keira walked over to her smiling. "Give me my sherbet and I'll explain."

They sat on the couch in the living room as Keira finally told her friend the reason she ended it with Orlando in the first place and what Rupert told her.

"So he told me to go after my happiness."

Lisa stared at her and then a wide grin was growing on her face. "Keira…."

Keira laughed. "Go ahead." Suddenly Lisa let out the biggest scream she had ever done and hugged Keira as she jumped on the couch. "Do you know what this means! You need a new wardrobe! You cannot get your man back looking like-"

"Hey!" shouted Keira throwing a pillow at her assistant and friend. Lisa ignored her and continued screaming and jumping on the couch celebrating and soon Keira joined in. But the happiness quickly faded.

"Keira" said Lisa as she sat back down next to her friend on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" asked Keira quietly. "What if he doesn't believe me and what if I've lost him forever?"

Lisa patted her back comfortingly. "If that happens, then it wasn't meant to be. You know there's a quote about what you're going through."

"Yeah I know. It's: If you love something let it go. If it comes back then it's yours and if not it never was."

Lisa made Keira look her in the eyes. "You can't give up though. He didn't and he declared his love for you. No it's time you show him that you still love him."

Keira stared at her for a while and then nodded. "You're right I've wasted enough time already. I'm not giving up this time."

Lisa's wide grin came back on her face as she screamed "That's my girl!"


	6. Chapter 6

The week had gone by too slow for Keira since Lisa had dragged her all over London to go shopping. However the week did pass which meant it was time to fly out to the Pirates location.

"Lisa we are going to be late!" said Keira as she loaded her car with their luggage. Lisa was coming along not just because she was Keira's assistant but also because she was rehired as Susan's costume assistant. Susan was the costume director for the first film and agreed to return.

"Maybe if you helped me carry this we wouldn't be running late!" replied Lisa as she was slowly walking towards the car with two heavy luggage bags in her arms. Keira sighed as she went over to Lisa and took one of the bags. They placed them in the trunk and then they had everything they needed.

"Okay now get in the car!"

"Alright alright no touchy" said Lisa as Keira was shoving her in the front seat."By the way where are we going again?"

Keira grinned with excitement "Parlos Verdes" she said as she turned on the car and drove towards the air port.

Orlando was also running late since he had stayed up late the following night celebrating his friend Anthony's birthday party.

"You're all set" said Anthony as he placed Orlando's last luggage bag in the trunk of his car. "I'm going to miss you man."

Orlando walked over to his friend and gave him a "man" hug. "Same here. Come down and visit me on set when you can."

"I will, I will. Remember if you need a friend I'm just a phone call away."

"Alright I have to go or else the plane will leave without me" said Orlando with a light laugh as he got in his car. Before driving away he waved to his friend one last time.

"Now" he said while scratching his goatee he had grown for the film "what is the shortest way to get to the air port?"

It took him 15 minutes to get to the airport in London and 10 to get his luggage checked. Even though Disney had gotten a private plane to fly out the cast to their location Orlando still had to wait in the waiting area, mostly because he was the first one to get there.

"And I thought I was going to be late" he said in his head.

Suddenly he heard a familiar female whining to someone. He turned around in his seat and saw the costume assistant Lisa from the first film with Keira.

"Keira" he thought. She was wearing her blonde long hair down and straight with her bangs pulled back. She had on a long teal skirt, a silver belt with a white tank top and flip flops. Simple yet beautiful. He himself was wearing dark jeans with a blue button down and his hair in a pony tail. He liked how Keira looked instead. "Congrads Rupert" he said in his head as he continued looking at her as she talked to Lisa. He figured they must have become close friends during the first film and Keira probably hired her as her assistant. He then turned slightly and noticed Lisa was looking at him with a grin so he quickly turned his head.

He heard whispering and out of curiosity turned his head to see if Lisa was telling Keira anything. When he turned his head all he saw was a white tank top. He looked up and saw Keira smiling down at him.

"Hey" she said. "I see everyone else is running late."

Orlando returned her smile easily. "I guess you're right."

The twp stood there smiling when they heard Lisa clear her throat.

"Orlando this is my friend and assistant Lisa. She was the costume assistant on the first Pirates film."

"Ah yes I remember her. Nice to see you again" he replied while shaking Lisa's hand.

"Likewise" said Lisa. "Well I'll be right back. I'm going to go grab a bite. See ya." She walked away leaving the two ex's alone to talk. Keira stood there awkwardly for a minute before she sat down next to Orlando.

"So how have you been?" she asked still smiling. This was all a little bit awkward for Orlando especially since of their history and what happened at the premiere almost two years ago.

"I've been well. Everything's been great..." he said nervously. "How about you? You seem happy. How are your parents?"

"I'm fine my parents are happy and everything has just been well."

They stayed quiet until Orlando spoke again. "How do they like Rupert?" he asked quietly.

She looked at the floor for a second then looked up again to face him. "They liked him."

"Liked?"

"Rupert and I ended our relationship" she said.

Orlando looked up at her in shock. "You…you did?" Keira nodded.

That meant Keira was single and that maybe "No, Orlando" he said in his head. "That's ancient history".

He suddenly got curious. Why did they end it? Did he cheat? Orlando grew angry at the thought of someone hurting Keira. "Why? What happened? Did he hurt you! If he did-"

"We just decided we would be better off as friends" she said interupting him so he could calm down, which he did.

"Oh, sorry. Sometimes people are better off just as friends."

Keira nodded in agreement. "True but sometimes not."

Before Orlando could respond Lisa came back carrying a drink and cookie with Johnny and Geoffrey right behind her.

"Look who I found" she said as she pointed to the two actors behind her. "They didn't believe I was your assistant or your friend Keira."

"I'm sorry. For all I know you could have been a crazy fan" said Johnny in defense. "Although you look very familiar."

"She was the costume assistant in the first film" said Keira.

"Yes! Now I remember. Sorry Lisa."

Lisa laughed with an eye roll. "It's fine-"

"How long do we have to wait to get on a plane?" asked Geoffrey interrupting her.

Everyone laughed. "We are still waiting for Gore and Jeffrey who seem to be coming right now."

Everyone turned their heads to see their producer, director, and costume director coming their way.

"Lisa I haven't seen you in so long" said Susan as she hugged her old assistant.

"I know but we are all here now."

"Which is good because that means we can all get on the plane" said Gore.

"It's about time!" said Geoffrey.

'You didn't even wait ten minutes!" said Orlando in surprise. " I was the first one here."

'What do you want a medal?" asked Geoffrey with a chuckle."Come on lover boy."

Everyone got up and made their way to the plane. It was a fancy plane that only movie stars get to use when they are flying to the location of a set. The seats were big white comfortable chairs with arm rests. Lisa was seated next to Susan across from Jerry and Gore. On the other side of the plane were Orlando and Johnny seated across for Geoffrey and Keira. Geoffrey took out his script to scan through the second movie even though he was in the last scene.

"What do you know? Keira you are going to be kissing both of these fine handsome actors" said Geoffrey with sarcasm clear in his voice.

"What?" asked Johnny confused. "Let me see that." He grabbed his co-stars script and read the lines. "Wow, he's right."

All four stood there in an awkward silence.

"Great. I'm going to kiss my ex's co-star who is also my co-star in front of him when I'm trying to get him back" said Keira in her head. "This is going to just great…"

"She's going to kiss him and I'm going to be jealous even though I don't want to be because I shouldn't be" thought Orlando. "Perfect."

"I got these two together in the first place then Keira ruined it for who knows why. Now that I want to try to get them back I have to kiss her. How fantastic" thought Johnny.

Geoffrey grinned." This is going to be fun" he said to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

It took them about 12 hours to get to Palos Verdes in California. Mostly what they did was sleep but when they were up they chatted about the next two films they were making and how successful they thought it was going to be. They were going to be staying at the Terranea Resort which was 3.75 Miles from the Palos Verdes Peninsula where they were going to be filming.

"This place is beautiful" said Keira as the leads, producer and director walked into the lobby. Susan and Lisa had decided to drive to the location and see how they would set up the costumes.

"We'll go get you guys you're room numbers. For now wait here" said Gore as he and Jerry walked up to the front desk. The four actors stood there in the lobby getting a few people to come up to them for autographs. 15 minutes later Gore and Jerry came back.

"Okay Geoffrey room 265 second floor, Johnny room 264 second floor as well…" Johnny chuckled as Geoffrey rolled his eyes.

"I'll be in room 309 third floor, Jerry is in room 456 fourth floor and Orlando you and Keira are both on the fifth floor. You're room 535 she's room 534."

Orlando and Keira both grinned at each other. "Neighbors once again" he said.

"I guess so" she replied with a light laugh.

"Now remember while we are in California we will also film on sets in the Walt Disney Studios in Los Angeles got it?" asked Jerry. When everyone nodded he said "Great now you all must be starving-"

"I'm famished. The air plane food was awful" whined Johnny.

Jerry chuckled. "Then how about we all get dinner together? Let's all get changed and head down stairs to one of the hotel restaurants."

"Deal how about we all meet in half an hour?" asked Gore. Once again everyone nodded and went into the elevator to head to their rooms. Fortunately, Johnny and Geoffrey were the first to get off. After Jerry got off it was Keira and Orlando alone in an elevator. They stood there in silence until the elevator door opened and they both went to get out at the same time causing them to bump into each other.

"I'm so sorry-"said Keira

"-Are you okay?" continued Orlando.

"I'm fine are-"

"I'm good. Don't worry" finished Orlando. They both stood there again in silence no one moving into they both burst out in laughter.

"I' m sorry" they said at the same time which made them laugh again.

"Ladies first "said Orlando to Keira as he moved aside to let her pass.

Keira smiled at him. "Why thank you Mr. Bloom." She walked out of the elevator with Orlando right behind her. "Alright now 534 room 534 ahh here we are" she said out loud. Orlando walked to his door which was right next to hers and gave her a small grin before walking into his room and closing the door. Keira stood there outside in the hall leaning against her own door and sighed. "If there is still the slightest chance for us I'm going to fight for it. I promise you that" she said in her head before walking in to her suite.


	8. Chapter 8

Orlando walked into his room and laid down on his king size bed and groaned. He believed there were only two reasons as to why Keira was being so nice and polite towards him: A) to make everything less awkward or B) she could be trying to use him once again.

"Why is this so complicated! You say you love me, and then you dump me because you say you used me, you cry at the premiere, and then you smile and act like everything is fine" he said in his room out loud. He got up from his bed and walked over to his luggage to pull out the ring she gave him.

"I know I'm still in love with you but loving you is too hurtful, confusing and complicated especially since you don't feel the same way so the best thing will be to stay away" he said as he looked at the ring.

If they only had a professional relationship, Orlando wouldn't have to worry about being tricked again and\or suffer the pain for not being able to have her like he use to.  
>He sighed as he placed the ring back down in its box and went to the bath room to take a shower. 15 minutes later he came out with a towel wrapped around him. He looked through all 9 of his luggage bags and decided on wearing black shoes, black pants with a grey button down and black tie. He wore his dark brown curls down and put on a white gold Rolex watch.<p>

"Not bad" he said as he grinned at his appearance in the mirror. Then he grabbed his key off the dresser and walked out his door. He looked to his right and saw Keira's door open. She came out wearing a red skin tight dress that ended right in the middle of her knee and thigh with black high heel pumps. The dress had one strap that crossed over from the right side to her left shoulder. Her hair was loose and it lay on her right shoulder with her bangs pushed over to the side of her face. On her neck laid the necklace Orlando gave her for her 18th birthday: the one with the Sherbet ice cream cone. He then looked at her left hand and saw her skull ring that matched the one he had in his room, the ring he gave her on her birthday too. He grinned at the memory of that day and that night.

She walked out of her door not noticing him at first. She looked up from the ground and came face to face with him.

"Hi" she said with a smile growing on her red lips.

"Hi" Orlando said back standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you heading down stairs too? Why don't we walk together?" she asked with the small smile still on her face. Orlando nodded and the two walked down the hall to the elevator. Keira pushed the button with the one on it and the doors quickly closed.

"So much for staying away 0rlando" he said to himself in his head.

"So are you excited the start filming another Pirates film?" Keira asked trying to make conversation interrupting his thoughts.

Orlando cleared his throat before answering. "Yeah, I am. The first one was really fun."

"Yeah I remember" she said with a small smile. The rest of the elevator ride was quiet. When they reached the first floor Keira exited the elevator first with Orlando not too far behind. They walked into the lobby and saw that everyone was waiting for them.

"Look who's here" said Gore as he saw the two ex's approaching the group.

"You look lovely" said Geoffrey as he smiled at the young actress. "Orlando you look lovely too" he added to be witty. Everyone laughed.

"Well then what are we in the mood for?" asked Jerry.

"I heard there is this excellent sea food restaurant if you guys want to try that" added Jerry when no one said anything.  
>Everyone nodded and the six made their way to the restaurant called El Mar.<p>

"Hello my name is Robert and I'll be your server today" said a middle aged man with green eyes and light brown hair. "What can I get you guys to drink?"

"I'll have red wine" said Jerry.

Gore thought then said he'd have the same. The rest of the guy's asked for beer.

"Keira what about you? Do you want milk or apple juice?" said Geoffrey sarcastically. This made everyone at the table laugh except for Orlando who only grinned when he saw Keira's death glare.

"Ha-ha very clever. I'll have a virgin pina colada" replied Keira.

"Ok I'll be right back in a minute with your drinks and to get your orders."

Robert walked away and came back in 7 minutes with everyone's beverages. He took their order and in 15 minutes the cast was eating their food.

"This is delicious" said Johnny with his mouth full. This caused Keira to giggle.

"You say that every time you eat something" replied Orlando as he grinned at his co-star who was stuffing his face.

"Well, I wouldn't eat something that wasn't delicious would I?"

After an hour and a half of eating, chatting, Orlando trying to avoid Keira and Keira trying to make conversation with him, the cast was done with their meal.

"Let me just give you a summary of what's going to happen. The next two weeks will be spent perfecting the set in Walt Disney Studios, fixing costumes, making sure everything is set with Palos Verdes etc etc etc" said Gore as he paid the waiter.

Jerry added "you guys only have to go in for costume appointments, and to practice your sword fight routines. Other than that you guys are enjoying yourselves here until we start filming on the 28th. Geoffrey will be here for these two weeks then will fly back home and we won't see him till the very end of filming this movie."

Johnny looked at Geoffrey and patted him on the back. "We'll miss you pal."

"I'll be back before you know it."

"We know you will" said Gore with a smile. 

"But that's pretty much it. We'll inform you of any other changes along the way. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to retire for the evening."

"Me too, I have to get up early to head to the set" said Jerry.

Geoffrey thought then nodded "I'll go too. I promised my wife I'd call her as soon as I got here."

Then three men said good night and left the other three leads sitting at the table.

"Well then what do you say we go get some ice cream?" asked Keira looking towards Johnny and Orlando.

"Sounds good" said Johnny with a smile.

"Orlando you coming?" asked Keira hope fully. "Please say yes" she said in her head. She wanted to be with him as much as possible to slowly try and gain his trust back, or at least his friend ship.

"I umm I'm actually a little tired" he lied.

"Oh" said Keira as she looked down at the table. Orlando said good night to his two co-stars and walked out the restaurant door.

"So, so do you still want to go?" asked Johnny awkwardly as he saw Keira"s expression.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk" said Keira a little upset. "Good night Johnny." Keira gave him a small smile before she got up and walked out the restaurant door leaving Johnny alone.

"No one ever waits for the main lead now do they" said Johnny to himself as he got up and exited the restaurant as well. 


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Keira woke up early to go to the gym. She wore black work out shorts with a teal sports bra. She was about to go on the elevator when an idea popped in her head.

"Keira just do it" she said to herself in her head. Before she could change her mind she walked to Orlando's door and knocked.

"One second" she heard Orlando say. A few minutes later he opened the door with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Oh hey' he said looking at Keira's face.

Keira tried her best not to blush but felt her cheeks redden. "Hi I um just I was wondering if um-" she stopped as she couldn't find words to speak and started moving her hands nervously as she looked at the ground. When she looked back up her eyes met the ones of a very confused and worried Orlando.

"Keira are you alright?"he asked as he was leaning against his door with his arms crossed. "Why is she here" he asked himself in his head. "Did something happen? Is she sick?"

Keira tried to give him a smile. "Me? Yeah I was just wondering if you would want to come to the gym with me" she managed to say a little too fast.

Orlando scratched the back of his neck then answered. "I have a costume fitting" he said which was true this time. Even if it wasn't he would have made up some excuse.

Keira stood there disappointed before speaking. "Oh yeah sorry. Maybe some other time?" she asked with a small weak smile.

Orlando gave her a small quick nod before closing his hotel door. Once in his room he leaned against his door. "I'm sorry" he thought before heading to get dressed.

Keira stood out there in the hall way in front of his door. "I'm sorry" she thought also.

Just then the elevator door opened and it was Johnny.

"Hey Keira, I wanted to see if you and Orlando wanted to head to the gym. I see you are ready. After that maybe we can go somewhere like pals instead of just co-stars" he said with a smile. His smile faded when he saw Keira's watery eyes while standing in front of Orlando's door. "Are you okay?"

Keira looked at him then nodded. "I'm fine I'm just going to go change." She walked to her hotel room and opened the door before closing it shut.

Johnny stood there wondering what had made her so upset and sighed. "This is going to be a long long two years" he said to himself. 

The two weeks of freedom had passed by quickly. Keira kept trying to grow close to Orlando and he kept trying to grow away from her. She continued inviting him to the gym, to lunch, to get ice cream and other things but he continued giving her excuses.

"Why don't you just tell him?"asked Lisa as she helped Keira into his first costume on the first day.

"I can't just walk up to him. What will I say Hi. I lied a year ago and now I want you back?"

Lisa shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? Keira, you guys have lost so much time. What is exactly that you are waiting for?"

"I'm trying to get him to talk to me again, and to stop avoiding me."

"I doubt that will happen. He doesn't know you're still in love with him-"

"How can he not know?" asked Keira slamming her hands on the table in front of her. "I try to be near him all the time and I try to talk to him but he pushes me away."

Lisa looked at her friend with sympathy as she walked over to her. "He's not doing it to hurt you. Orlando probably believes you are just doing all this stuff to be polite or..." Lisa stopped talking as played nervously with her long brown hair that was in a pony tail. She didn't want her friend to feel an worse.

"Or what?"asked Keira looking at her friend's green eyes.

Lisa bit her lips nervously. "There's a possibility Orlando thinks you are just trying to use him" she said quietly.

Keira's eyes grew wide with fear then she nodded. "You're right. He probably thinks that.""

"Keira I'm sorry. I know you never did and never would do something like that, but you told him that you were using him and in front of everyone. That's why it's important you tell him the truth as soon as possible."

"You're right" said Keira nodding. As soon as we film this first scene, I'll tell Orlando the truth."

Lisa smiled as she hugged her best friend. "Now" she said pulling away. "Let's put this veil on you."


	10. Chapter 10

Once Keira was completely in her costume, she went out to where they were filming the wedding ceremony scene and found the whole cast crowded around it.

"Could everyone quiet down for just a moment" said Gore. Once everyone had hushed he continued speaking. "Isn't this interesting. Almost two years ago we all stood together getting ready to film the first movie and people doubted us. They said this movie would never make it yet here we are now. We are filming the second pirates of the Caribbean movie and in a year when this is done, we will film the third film. I knew you guys could do it. You are such amazing talented individuals and I'm so glad that we have another chance to show just what we are capable of. People let's show them what we got!"he yelled which made everyone cheer. "First scene I need guards, Jonathan Pryce, Tom Hollander, Orlando and Keira!"

The people he called immediately went on set. "Now… Action!" shouted Gore.

The opening scene: It's raining and the wedding reception area is deserted except for the bride, Elizabeth, sitting on her haunches facing the ocean, bouquet of flowers in her hands, hair and dress soaking; ships with the East India Trading Company insignia on their flags anchor in the bay, long boats sail ashore; on one there is a horse and rider; the soldiers swarm the smithy and Elizabeth rushes off as she must have been just told of the soldiers.

"Will. Why is this happening?" said Elizabeth.

"I don't know" responded will as he replied. "You look beautiful."

"I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"Make way. Let me through!" said Governor Weatherby Swan as he past the soldiers towards the couple "How dare you! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?"

"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long" said Cutler Beckett.

Governor stood there surprised "Cutler Beckett?" 

"It's Lord now. Actually."

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man" said the Governor as he pointed to Will. 

"In fact, I do. Mr. Mercer? The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner "Beckett said as he handed it Governor Swann.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann!

**"**Oh, is it? That's annoying, my mistake. Arrest her too.

**"**On what charges?" yelled Elizabeth.

**"**No!" shouted Will trying to break free.

**"**Aha, here's the one for William Turner_ ._And I have another one for a Mr. James Norrington. Is he present?" asked Beckett.

**"**What are the charges?" demanded Elizabeth. 

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago" answered the Governor.

Beckett sighed." I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked."

Will then spoke. "Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered – "

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with" interrupted Elizabeth. 

"The charge..." started Governor Swan "is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the... "

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death. Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow" said Beckett. 

"Captain!" said Elizabeth and Will at the same time.

Elizabeth finished. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

Beckett grinned. "Ahh yes Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might."

After a quick pause Gore finally said cut. The re-did that soon twice more until it was perfect.

"Great Job guys next scene!"

When everyone started walking off set, Keira searched the crowd for Orlando. She searched with eagerness and smiled widely when she spotted him.

"Orlando!" she cried out with a smile.

Orlando turned his head and met Keira's gaze as she ran up to him.

"How can I help you?" he said in a professional voice.

This made Keira's smile fade a bit but she didn't allow it to be obvious she was upset. "I was hoping maybe we could talk."

Orlando nodded. "About the film? Sure. Take a seat-"

"Actually it's not about the film and I was hoping we could talk somewhere more….private" she said as she looked around them and saw cast and crew everywhere.

Orlando looked at her with a confused expression then cleared his throat. "Sure follow me."

They walked around all the cast and crew until they reached Orlando's dressing room. When they were both inside Orlando shut the door. They both stood there silent for a moment until Orlando broke the silence.

'So umm what did you need?" he asked confused "you said you wanted to talk?"

Keira looked down at her hands nervously. "How should I tell him?" she thought in her head.

"Yeah I did. I wanted to talk about…us" she said. Orlando looked up from the floor which he was staring at and looked into her eyes. They both started there for a good 3 minutes before someone spoke.

"I don't know what you mean by that" said Orlando not breaking their gaze.

Keira sighed. "Orlando things are obviously not okay between us. And I have some explaining to do. There's something I have wanted to tell you. I have tried to get close to you bec-"

"Keira, I know what you are going to say."

She looked up at him with wide eyes in shock. "You... you do?" she said as a small grin grew on her face. "He knows I still love him!" she thought joyfully. "Why didn't he say anything about-"

"I know you have been inviting me to places to get close to me to make things less awkward between us since we are going to be filming together for two years."

Keira's joyful feeling immediately disappeared as he spoke. "What? Orlando no-"

"I think it's best though if we keep our relationship strictly co-star to co-star. It'll make things so much less...difficult for me" he continued.

Keira shook her head quickly. 'Wha-what? Orlando why? You-"

"Why?" he asked completely surprised. Then he let out a sarcastic laugh. "Please tell me you are joking. Keira please don't make me-"he stopped as he saw her confused expression and for some reason this made him mad.

"Did you really forget everything?" he asked his voice rising a bit. "Did you forget what you did?"

"Orlando no listen to me-"

"You used me" he interrupted his voice still rising."You used me then left me and now you act like every things fine and you want to be friends?"

"No" said Keira walking a bit closer to him. "I wasn't trying to get closer to you to be friends or to make things less awkward-"

"Then what? Where you planning on using me again? Is that it!" he screamed with pained eyes that tears were starting to build up in.

"No Orlando No just no please listen to me!"

"You were weren't you! I should have known. I was so stupid!"

"I would never use you Orlando I love you!" screamed back Keira with tears of her own as she walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders.

Orlando looked her in the eye as he shook his head. "Please just stop-" he said as he pushed her away.

"No Orlando there's something that you don't know! Something I have to explain-"

"Keira there is nothing to explain! Just leave me alone please-"

'I'm in love with you! I was still am and will always be, Please you have to believe-"

"I can't believe you! Just stop I'm begging-"he was cut off as Keira smashed her lips hard on to his. He tried pushing her away but slowly he started giving in as he had missed the taste of her lips on his. Finally he was able to pull away. "This is cruel Keira" he whispered in a pained voice as he leaned his fore head against hers causing their tears to mix.

"I'm sorry" she whispered back. "Just let me ex-"

"Keira I can't play this game. I just can't." With that Orlando quickly walked out of the room and headed down the hall. Keira followed him.

"Listen to me!" she shouted at him as she stopped in the middle of the hall but Orlando kept walking and soon was out of sight, "If I didn't do it you never would have accepted the role in Troy!" she shouted to who she thought to be no one.

"What did you just say?" said a familiar voice behind her.

She turned her head and met the eyes of a shocked Johnny and Jerry.

"You broke up with him because you wanted him to except the role in Troy?" continued Jerry.

"Keira" said Johnny walking up to her. "What have you done?"

Keira didn't answer. She just broke down as she walked in to the arms of a co-star and a very good friend. "I don't know" she whispered as she continued crying.


	11. Chapter 11

"Here. Drink this" said Jerry as he handed Keira a cup of water. He, Keira, and Johnny were all sitting in Jerry's office that was next door to Orlando's dressing room. "Feel better?"  
>Keira nodded her head. "Yes. Thank you Jerry and sorry-"<p>

"Don't worry about. I'm not a producer right now. I'm your friend."

"And I'm not your co-star" said Johnny. "I'm also a friend. A very concerned friend to be honest. What happened in there? he asked as he pointed next door to Orlando's room.

Keira closed her eyes and put her face in her hands. "I don't know. Everything got out of control. I wanted to tell him why I had really left him almost two years ago but then he kept talking and he misunderstood things I said, he wouldn't let me explain because he was so hurt and things got out of hand."

Both Johnny and Jerry looked at her with sympathy. "You never should have ended it."

"But Jerry, Orlando would have-"

"Orlando would have been happy with you by his side. Do you really believe he could hate you for holding him back? No because you weren't. He didn't want the movie role, he wanted you."

"He agreed to it in the end because you weren't there" added Johnny.

Keira looked up as one tear slid down her face from her left eye. "I lost it all didn't I?"

"No, you didn't. Not yet. What you have to do is-"

"I have to try again and again and again until he knows."

"Yes you do. Try again and tell him everything. It's the only way he'll understand."

Keira smiled. "Thank you. Thank you both.

Johnny responded by giving her a small grin.  
>She then got up and headed next door to see if Orlando had returned. She was stopped when Johnny grabbed her arm lightly.<p>

"I think you should wait a while. Let him cool down." Suddenly he smiled at the memory of the last time he had said those words. It was Orlando he had said it to when Kate and Keira got in a brawl. Before both young actors knew their love for one another.

Keira however was a little upset and anxious that she would have to wait for another opportunity. "Well" she thought in her head. "It's better than no opportunity."

Keira had planned on waiting a week before trying again. Slowly the week became two weeks, then three weeks, and then four weeks. She wasn't going to allow it to become five weeks. She hadn't spoken to him at all, because he had managed to avoid her except on set when filming.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as Gore yelled cut at her scene with Jonathan Pryce, she went to change out of her costume and into a pair of tight fitting jeans with a purple short sleeve button down. She had left enough buttons opened at the top to see a glimpse of her small chest. She put her hair in an elegant pony tail and started looking for Orlando. "He has to talk to me today" she thought in her head. "At least to wish me a happy birthday."

That thought made her smile as she touched the chain around her neck. In her pocket was the ring.

"I have to talk to you" she said out loud to herself. "Now if I was Orlando where would I be?" She stood there for a while thinking as she tapped her black high heel shoe against the floor. When she couldn't think of a certain place she gave up thinking. "I guess I'll just walk around till I find you."

She made her way out of her dressing room and started walking around the Walt Disney Studios where they had started filming three days ago. Fortunately it wasn't that far from the hotel.

"Gore, have you seen Orlando?" whispered Keira to Gore. He was sitting in his director's chair and Johnny and Bill Nighy where filming a scene.

"He went to his dressing room just a few minutes ago" he whispered back not removing his eyes from the two actors. He saw Keira nod from the corner of his eyes as she walked away. He wanted the two together but if it was starting to interfere with the film he would be forced to remove the problem. He had warned Orlando of this the first time. "I hope he remembers" thought Gore. He then pushed the thought aside and went back to the scene.

Keira knocked on Orlando's door but when there was no answer she walked in to find no one inside. She let out a sigh before closing the door.

"Jack!" she shouted as she walked towards Jack Davenport. It appeared that he was about to film a scene since he was dressed as James Norrington.

He turned and gave her a smile. "Keira how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you had seen-"

"I last saw him in the cafeteria" he said interrupting her. He knew there was only one person she could be looking for.

"Thanks" she said before starting to run away.

"Wait Keira!" shouted Jack.

Keira turned and gave him a confused expression.

"Happy Birthday!" he shouted with a smile.

Keira grinned. "Oh right thanks."

She continued running down the hall that was painted all black. "Apparently all studios have depressing colors" she thought to herself.

She found her way to the cafeteria and searched the room for him.

"Hey look! It's the birthday girl!" shouted one of the extras. Immediately everyone shouted happy birthday and started singing.

"Thanks guys" she said as the song ended. She glanced through the crowd just in time to see Orlando exiting the room through the door on the other side of the door.

She ran after him and was soon able to catch up to him.

"Orlando" she said a little out of breath.

He had changed out of his costume and was wearing jeans with dark blue button down. His hair was styled like William Turner seeing as he had just filmed a scene.

He heard her but kept walking. He had made his choice with her.

"Wait" she said running after him. He still didn't listen and she was getting aggravated. "Orlando this is childish!" she finally yelled still following him. When they were near his dressing room she gave up.

"Fine! Be a child!" she said as she stopped in her place. She knew he had a right to be angry but she had just run all over the studio to find him. "Can't he give me 5 minutes?" she asked herself in her head.  
>"Can you at least say something?" she asked him out loud.<p>

Orlando turned with a grin on his face amused at Keira's annoyed pout. "Have a happy birthday Keira" was all he said as he was leaning against his dressing room's closed door.

Keira let out an annoyed sigh as she walked towards him. "I just want to tell you-" before she could finish Orlando quickly got in his dressing room and closed the door.

He leaned against it still grinning as he heard Keira stomp off.

"She's cute when she's mad" he thought in his head.

Keira walked down the hall annoyed and disappointed. That all changed when she remembered Orlando's grin. It was the one made especially for her.

"I haven't seen it in a while" she said with grin with a sigh at the end. "Looks like it's going to be a while longer till the next one."


	13. Chapter 13

She started walking down the hall when someone called her name. She turned to see Jonathan Pryce, with Johnny and Orlando.

"Jerry and Gore have called the leads to a meeting" said Jonathan still dressed in his costume." I've been sent to gather the three of you."

"Do you know-"

"Nope. And if I did know, Keira I would have told you" finished Jonathan with a smile. "Now let's go before we get fired for being late."

"Luckily, I know that they'd never fire me" said Johnny with a grin in Captain Jack Sparrow mode.

The other three rolled their eyes. "Keep telling yourself that" said Orlando with a grin. Then he walked past them and accidently touched Keira's hand with his own.

"Sorry" he whispered looking at her face.

Keira lifted her gaze to his face "It's fine" she said with a small quick smile.

He didn't return the smile before he started heading towards the conference room. Jonathan quickly followed leaving Johnny and Keira alone. Keira was about to start walking when she say Johnny looking at her.

"I thought you two love birds would be together by now."

Keira sighed again. "I tried telling him but he doesn't want to hear anything from me."

"You have to tell him at a time when he not upset. Calmly explain it to him."

"I tried that. I tried everything" she said looking at the ground. "I think it's-"

"No" said Johnny knowing what she was going to say." Don't you dare say it. The second you say it is the second it really does end."

Keira looked up and him and gave him a quick nod before walking away. Johnny stood there and sighed before following her.

When they both entered the room Jerry and Gore were seated on both of the ends of the glass table. Johnny took the seat in between Bill Nighy and Jonathan Pryce making Keira forced to sit in between Orlando and Jack Davenport.

"Good afternoon everyone" said Gore to the actors in front of him. "The reason Jerry and I called you here is to let you know that on the 17th of April we will fly bright and early in the morning to Dominica. We'll be there for a while until we change locations again."

"Question?"asked Jerry addressing Johnny.

"Yeah how early is bright and early?"

Gore replied "8:00 am".

All the actors groaned and Jerry rolled his eyes in amusement. "I can make it the 3:00 am flight-"

They all quickly nodded no while their producer and director chuckled.

"Get out of here and prepare for hard working two weeks" said Jerry with a grin as he waved his leads goodbye.

In those two weeks they did do the hardest work they had done so far. Progress was made with the film but not between two heartbroken co-stars.


	14. Chapter 14

Johnny looked at his hurt friend, Keira as she sat in her chair playing with her fingers on the last day of filming before their flight tomorrow. It was obvious to everyone that these two missed each other.

"Why can't they just say their bloody feelings?" thought Johnny annoyed and confused in his head.

He knew Orlando must have been in the hotel packing and hurting as well. Johnny did not like seeing two good friends this upset so he decided was going to do something about it. He got up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" whispered Jerry leaving Gore's side from the set.

"Time is flying by and they still haven't worked it out" said Johnny pointing to Keira. She looked up having heard him.

He looked at Keira and walked over to her. " I know it's none of my business because I'm only a co-star but I like thinking that you two consider me a close friend like I do with you guys."

Keira nodded and gave him a small smile. "I don't consider you just a good friend any more. I consider you a great friend."

Johnny gave her a small smirk. "Good because this has gone on for too long. I'm not going to stand here and watch you two be apart when you belong together. Not again. I'm not letting you two waste another two years" he said as he walked out the door.

Keira stood there confused and turned to Jerry.

"You should go to the hotel" said Jerry "change out of your costume quickly."

Keira nodded. "Thank you for everything." She then ran out the door and went in the opposite direction of Johnny towards her dressing room.

Jerry stood there rubbing his head."Let everything work out" he said in his head

Orlando sat there alone in his hotel room on his couch and on his lap was the small Tiffany's box with his skull ring.

"What am I suppose to believe?" He thought in his head. He leaned back on his couch and sighed. "What am I suppose to do?" he said out loud.

"What you have to do is let her explain" said a familiar male voice.

Orlando immediately turned to face the door way and saw Johnny.

"How did you get in here?"

Johnny gave him a small grin "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Orlando raised and eye brow at him and Johnny frowned. "You left the door opened" he added.

The two stayed there in an awkward silence before Johnny spoke. "You are wasting time sitting here."

"Johnny" said Orlando with his eyes closed. "Don't-"

"It's going to be two years-"

"Which is more of a reason people should stop bringing it up!" yelled Orlando standing from his chair. "She used me-"

"You don't know that for sure!" asked Johnny walking towards Orlando.

"If she didn't why would she lie when everything was perfect!"

"Why don't you go find her and ask her?"

"Why waste my time. I'm tired of all this. Every time I think I'm over it something else pops up to remind me. These two weeks were fine until you just brought it up. I didn't even think of her-"

"You and I both know that's not true."

Orlando turned away from Johnny and sighed. " I just want my life back!" He said sitting back down leaning forward on his seat.

Johnny kneeled down to where Orlando was sitting so they could talk face to face . "Then you want Keira back. You know you still love that girl more than anything in the whole world because she was and is still your entire world."

Orlando looked away not talking. Johnny saw the skull ring next to it and grabbed it. "You two promised you would work out any problem you guys had. You're having a problem now so what are you waiting for?" he asked as he handed to ring to Orlando.

Orlando looked at the ring carefully before taking it in his hand.

"Go" said Johnny one last time. "If you keep pushing her away one day she might actually leave for good."

Orlando thought long and hard and spoke. "I have to finish packing" stated Orlando walking over to his luggage.

Johnny looked at him with shock and pity. "You're not the man I knew a few years ago."  
>Having said that Johnny walked out of his room and slammed the door. He saw Keira waiting in her door way with such an excited hopeful face that quickly disappeared when she saw him.<p>

"I'm sorry kid" he said quietly. He watched the tears build up in her eyes as she closed the door. Keira walked over to her bed that night and cried herself to sleep. 8 hours later she woke up to get ready to head to the air port to get on the plane where she would be forced to sit next to the man she lost forever.


	15. Chapter 15

"Everyone's here right?" asked Gore looking at the leads. Jack was seated with Jonathan, then Bill and Johnny, of course Jerry and Gore leaving Orlando and Keira alone in the back row.

"Great" continued Gore as he saw everyone nod. "Let's head over to Dominica!" He was the only one who seemed excited since everyone else was tired or heartbroken.

Seven hours into the flight everyone was sleeping. Orlando was the only one who woke up as the plane jolted a bit. He looked at his watch and saw it was 3:00 in the afternoon. They should arrive at Dominica in about four more hours.  
>While he continued thinking he suddenly noticed that his head was on a sleeping Keira's shoulder. His brain told him to move but something told him to stay. He looked up at her sleeping face and noticed all her beautiful features. He traced the edge of her jaw with his pointer finger slightly as to not wake her. He then focused on the sound of her breathing which reminded her of that one night she was his, that one passionate magical night that haunted him. That night Keira was so close to him, her skin was so soft it was addicting, and he recalled again just how much he loved having her there in his arms.<p>

He watched as her chest moved up and down with every breath before wrapping his arm around her carefully. He wanted so badly to hold her much closer and tighter but he restrained, and kissed her head instead. "I miss you" he muttered into her head even though he knew she couldn't hear her. He thought about what Johnny had told him.

_**You know you still love that girl more than anything in the whole world because she was and is still your entire world.**_

Orlando closed his eyes and kissed Keira's forehead as he continued recalling Johnny's words.

_**If you keep pushing her away one day she might actually leave for good.**_

As he remembered those words he tightened his grip on her carefully almost as to keep her from leaving.

Suddenly, he heard the bathroom door open quietly and saw that Johnny was missing from his seat. As Johnny passed by Orlando spoke.

"It wouldn't hurt to listen" he said which made Johnny stop in his tracks and turn to face him. He blinked in surprise slightly as he saw Orlando wasn't looking at him but at Keira who he held in his arms gently.

"As soon as we land, I'll go and talk with her" Orlando whispered.

Johnny nodded as he headed back to his seat with a grin on his face.

"Captain Jack saves the day once again" he thought in his head.

They arrived 4 and a half hours later and arrived at the hotel Isla Paradise at exactly 5:30 p.m. This time their rooms were all on the 5th floor. As soon as Keira was given her key she headed towards her room.

Orlando didn't notice her leave and was looking for her anxiously. Suddenly he felt someone grab his luggage.

"Young man ,please take Mr. Bloom's luggage to his room as he has some important business to attend to" said Johnny handing one of the hotel worker's his luggage.

"Right away ."

Orlando looked gratefully at Johnny and Johnny grinned. "What the hell are you waiting for boy?"

Without a second thought Orlando ran towards the elevator door and clicked the button with the number five on it.

"Come on come on come on!" he mumbled impatiently. Finally he reached the fifth floor and went looking for Keira's room. "Room 367, 367, 367!"

He knocked on her door as Keira looked at him surprised. "What-"

"This has got to end now" he interrupted.


	16. Chapter 16

Keira opened on the fifth knock. She hadn't answered right away because she had been changing out of her sweats that she wore on the plane. Her hair was down and her front her was clipped to the side with a small bobbie pin. She had on a peach spaghetti strap tank top and white shorts with flip flops on her feet. She had eye shadow almost the exact same color as her eyes and they were lined at the bottom. Her lashes had mascara, her cheeks had blush, and her lips had a light shade of pink.

Orlando walked right into her room without even asking. She took in his appearance: He had on his favorite black ball cap that she remembered on his long curls that he wore down. He has a dark green t-shirt on and light blue jeans with male flip flops on his feet. However she mostly noticed that he was anxious. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked him surprised.

Orlando turned to face her. "I came here to talk" he replied.

Keira felt a rush of nervousness and excitement at the same time. Did she really have a chance of getting him back?

"Ok take a seat-"

"Why?" he asked interrupting her. "Why did you leave me?" he asked with anger in his voice. He wasn't mad at Keira; his anger was towards the situation he was in with her. It had taken over him completely.

Keira quickly closed the door and walked towards him. "Orlando first please calm down."

He ignored her and started pacing back and forth anxiously."No! I'm tired of thinking about this over and over, and over again!"

"I tried to explain numerous times and you wouldn't listen!"

"Because I didn't know what there was to explain! I still don't!"

"Well maybe if you could please just let me tell you!"

"Go ahead tell me why you left why you lied why-"

"If I didn't break up with you, you would never have accepted the role in Troy!" she finally screamed.

This made Orlando stop in his tracks. He turned fully to face her with wide eyes.

Keira took this as a sign to continue. "The day before I ended it, you had gone to your dressing room to take a call. You were gone for a while so I thought I should make sure everything was fine. Before I opened the door I heard you say you would be gone for a year..." she stopped as tears began building in her eyes. "So you'd be gone for a year and you decided you wouldn't leave because of me. I thought you'd be made at me for causing you to turn it down and everyone was saying it was such a good opportunity for you. I didn't want to stand in the way." she finished with numerous tears rolling down her face.

Orlando stood there shocked at what he just heard. He thought of the possibility that she could be lying but that phone call did indeed happen which meant she was telling the truth.

He quickly walked over to her and grabbed her by her shoulders tightly.

"When Troy ended why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you come find me?"  
>he started asking. "Why did you start seeing Rupert?"<p>

Keira looked down at the floor with her face still covered in tears. "Because you hated me" she said quietly.

This broke Orlando's heart again if that was even possible. He realized that this had hurt Keira just as much as it hurt him. He wasted so much time by not listening to her. He could have had her back already.

Finally he couldn't wait any longer and he kissed her hard on the lips. Keira quickly responded as she slid her arms tight around his neck and her tongue in his mouth. He pulled her in closer by her waist never wanting to let go of her.

He pulled away from her and kissed her forehead."When I told you that I would always love you even if you didn't love me I meant it" he muttered against her forehead.

Keira quickly pulled his face down to hers and she kissed him again. He held her tight and lifted her off the ground and held her against the suite door. After a while they made their way to her bed and they spent the rest of the afternoon making up for lost time.


	17. Chapter 17

When Orlando woke up he saw it was 9:00 at night. He was confused at first but remembered everything when he saw Keira laying down right next to him with nothing but a thin blanket covering her.

He grinned and not being able to control himself he grabbed her waist and pulled her tightly closer causing her to wake up. She too woke up a little confused until she saw his face.

"So it wasn't a dream" she whispered as she touched the side of his face.

He shook his head as he kissed her hand. "It wasn't. I'm really here."

Keira let out a breath of relief as she buried her face into the side of his neck. "I thought I lost you."

He kissed her head as she snuggled into him. "I did to. I'm sorry; I should have let you explain. I- 

"Ssh" said Keira putting a slender long finger to his lips. "That doesn't matter now. The only thing that matters is that we're together" she said. She then moved a little bit to sit up and winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" said Orlando alarmed and worried.

Keira just smirked at him."This was only the second time I've been with a man, so I'm still getting use to it."

The thought of Rupert came into Orlando's head. "You really never slept with anyone else?"

Keira shook her head. "You're the only one I love so no. I have not slept with any other men" she whispered in his ear until she kissed his neck.

She saw Orlando grin the special grin for her she had seen two weeks ago, the one that made heart soar.

"Same here" Orlando replied making his fingers walk up and down her bare back.

Keira pulled away from him amused. "I sure would hope you haven't laid with a man."

Orlando having caught his mistake in his wording playfully glared at her. "You little-" was all he said before got on top of her and kissed her everywhere causing her to giggle.

The now again couple then heard a knock on the door. "Room service" was what they heard before an elderly woman came in with a cart if food: a tray of shrimp and a bottle of Champaign with two glasses.

"Oh my goodness!" she screamed as she saw Orlando on top of Keira. "I'm so so sorry I just-" she stopped talking as she couldn't think. She pushed the cart of food to the end of their bed before actually running out the door.

Orlando and Keira laid there in silence for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"We just scarred that poor women for life!" said Keira as she hid her face in the crook of Orlando's neck.

Orlando continued laughing and stopped as he kissed the side of her face. "Now, let's see what you ordered" he said getting off her and sitting on towards the bottom of the King's sized bed.

"Me? I didn't order anything" replied Keira as she kissed his jaw and hugged him from the back.

Orlando showed a confused expression before noticing a card. He picked it up and read the letter.

_Amigos,_

_I wanted to send you both a congratulations gift because you two were finally able to stop being idiots and were able to talk it out. I'm glad you two are finally back together where you belong._

_Your friend, Johnny._

"Isn't that very kind of him" said Orlando handing his girl friend the card and popping open to bottle of Champaign. Keira read and then noticed there was something on the back.

_P.S- If you guys are still fighting and haven't worked it out then don't touch my food!_

Keira rolled her eyes in amusement as she showed her boy friend the back of the card. He placed it back on the table and handed her a glass of Champaign.

"To the love of my life" he said raising up his glass. Keira smiled before doing the same.

"To the love of my life" she said. They both clicked their glasses together but taking a sip. Orlando was surprised when he felt Keira kissing his neck and then she kissed him on the lips.

"I think we should put these down" he said with a grin as he placed their glasses on the table. The two then fell back on the bed and didn't leave the room until the following morning to head to location.


	18. Chapter 18

Keira woke up first and carefully slipped away from Orlando's grip to take a shower the next morning at 5: OO am. When she came out she smiled as she saw Orlando hadn't moved an inch. She quietly walked over to him and tickled his nose with her pointer finger. He wrinkled his nose and tried to push her finger away. When she laughed he popped one eye opened.

"May I help you?" he asked her with amusement.

"Yes you may. You may help me by getting up because we have to go to work" Keira replied as she kissed his head. Orlando groaned.

"I don't want to go" he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Neither do I but we have to so come on." She grabbed Orlando's arm and gently pulled him to stand up.

"Fine" said Orlando. "But first..." He leaned down and kissed Keira on the lips.

Keira smiled. "Now go get dressed or else we'll both get fired." She walked over to her luggage and looked for an outfit as Orlando put on his clothes from the following day. When he was fully clothed he kissed Keira's cheek.

"I'll see in a little bit." Before he walked towards the door he gave Keira a light smack on her bottom. He then ran towards the door to avoid Keira's smack on his arm.

He made his way out the door and walked next door to his room. He took a 15 minute shower and quickly decided on wearing black shorts and a green v-neck t-shirt. Orlando left his wet hair down and slipped his feet into his flip flops. When he was looking for his sunglasses he accidentally dropped his skull ring to the floor. He picked it up and smiled as he put it on his finger.

As soon as he was done he headed back towards Keira's room. When he was out his door, a young maid was passing by and Orlando noticed a bunch of bouquet of flowers. He picked the nicest one and brought it from her before knocking on Keira's door.

"One second" he heard her say. He hid his face behind the bouquet of flowers and waited. When she opened the door she laughed.

She was wearing her hair down with no makeup at all. She had on flip flops with blue jean shorts and a navy and white striped v-neck t-shirt.

"Who could be behind these flowers?" she thought out load. "Hmmm I hope its Brad Pitt..."

The man behind the flowers shook his head viciously no causing a petal to fall from one of the flowers.

"Then I have no clue!" replied Keira. Suddenly the man behind the flowers pulled her in by her waist before moving the flowers away so he could be seen.

"Do you remember me?" he asked her with her favorite grin.

"Well, you look a lot like my boy friend" she said as she kissed him. She then pulled away as she took the flowers from him. "These are beautiful-"

"I know something else that is more beautiful" Orlando whispered into her ear.

Keira smiled at him. "Thank you, let me just go leave these in my room and I'll be right out."

Keira ran into her room to put her flowers in a vase. Before she walked out she passed her dresser and saw her skull ring in the Tiffany's box. She walked over and placed it on her finger.

"Looks like we both match" she heard her boyfriend say as he stood behind her. He held out his hand to show her his ring on his finger.

"I'm so happy to be wearing this again" Keira said she touched the skull with her pointer finger.

"So am I. I've been carrying it around in my pocket for the past two years."

Keira looked up at him and kissed his chin. "Now neither of us has to do that. We can wear it proudly and tell everyone about us."

"Speaking of us" said Orlando as he looked at Keira's television. "Turn on the volume."

Keira did as he asked and they both watched E news.

"Hello all welcome to E news where we work hard to bring you the latest news on your favorite celebrities. Speaking of your favorite celebrities we are here today to talk about two people who were once your favorite celebrity couple. Take at look at these."

E news showed pictures of Orlando and Keira when they were dating two years ago and even showed the clip from the Oscars where Orlando admitted his love for Keira.

"What exactly went wrong between these two? Neither of them have talked about it or even mentioned it until now. A source tells us that on the set of 2nd Pirates movie there has been conflict between these two ex's"

"You have got to be kidding me" said Orlando as he watched.


	19. Chapter 19

"Apparently after only about two months of filming, these two have had enough of each other. Orlando Bloom has reportedly asked the producer and director to fire his ex and co-star Keira Knightley for "causing unwanted drama and being a distraction." Bloom has even gone so far as to telling them "either she goes or I go."

Knightley has also released a statement saying "Orlando Bloom has not been focused on his movie role as William Turner which is why I feel he should be let go. I hate to admit it but he has been a distraction and constantly instigated fights there were not necessary. I feel bad for his fans that looked up to him but it's important that they know the truth."

No offense Keira Knightley what I wouldn't trust your judgment on things. The actress doesn't seem to be able to have a trust worthy opinion on thing seeing as she recently also broke up with her Pride and Prejudice co-star Rupert Friend. I sure hope you don't agree to do a movie with her Friend because she'll get you fired."

"This is ridiculous" said Keira as they cut to commercial. "How on Earth do these people come up with this stuff?"

"I don't know but I think I have a way of clearing this up" he said with a grin.

Keira looked at him suspiciously. "What are you plotting?"

"Oh nothing" said Orlando as he quickly walked past Keira.

"Orlando Jonathan Blanchard Bloom you tell me right now!" yelled Keira as she walked after him.

They two got on the elevator and made it to the lobby. Keira headed for the back way to avoid paparazzi but was surprised when she saw Orlando walking out the front way. As she walked closer to that door she heard the photographers asking him questions as they took pictures.

"Orlando is it true you are leaving due to disagreements you and Keira have?"

"How do you feel on what she said about you?"

"Do you regret ever dating the young actress?"

Keira walked out quietly as was immediately attacked with questions.

"Keira! Is it true you had Orlando fired?"

At that moment Orlando walked towards Keira.

"Hey I was waiting for you" he said loud enough for everyone to hear. Keira was confused and was going to ask him what he was doing until paparazzi asked another question.

"What do you two have to say about each other?"

She got annoyed about all the rumors and was about to make it clear once and for all that everything they had heard was a lie but Orlando had a better way to clear things up.

He leaned down and kissed her causing everyone to go wild as they took pictures.

"Sorry" said Orlando to the paparazzi "I just had to kiss my girl friend. Couldn't help myself." He leaned in and kissed her a second time.

"Orlando and Keira are officially back together!" shouted one of them.

"When did this happen?"

"Did it start when you two first started filming the 2nd Pirates movie?"

"Keira did you leave Rupert to come back to Orlando?"

The couple ended their kiss as they both grinned at each other.

"You are crazy" whispered Keira to Orlando as they started heading towards they car with their driver. The photographers were not too far behind.

"I'm only crazy for you" he whispered back as he opened the door for her.

"Wait a few pictures!"

"Five more minutes!"

They couple ignored them as they got in the back seat and the driver drove away. 


	20. Chapter 20

When they arrived at the location hand in hand they heard people say "it's about damn time" and "I thought I wouldn't leave to see the day" causing the young couple to laugh.

"Holding hands?" said Lisa with a grin as she saw the two. "Could it possibly be?"

"Yes, Lisa" said Keira with amusement. "Orlando and I are back together."

"Ahhh!" shouted Lisa with excitement as she jumped to hug the two. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thank you Lisa and thank you for always being there for Keira" said Orlando.

"Anytime but I'm going to take a vacation from this diva over here" said Lisa pointing at Keira "so she's all yours."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he said as he looked at Keira who smiled at him.

"However" said Lisa interrupting their gaze "Right now she's all mine. Keira costume time." Before Keira could say bye to Orlando she was dragged away by curious Lisa who wanted details.

Orlando watched Keira as she was shoved into her trailer to change with a smile and sighed.

"I'm dating that girl" he said accidentally out loud. He looked so happy and the grin just wouldn't leave his happen.

Jerry noticed this and shook his head in amusement.

"Young love, isn't it great?" asked Jerry to Gore who was eagerly writing things to get done.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with anything it's amazing" said Gore not looking up from his papers.

Jerry looked at him with curiosity and irritation. "Do you have a problem with the two of them dating? From the very beginning it seems that you have disapproved."

"Jerry listen, I am really glad that the two of them are happy with each other. However, we are still filming a movie and it's important that nothing interferes with it. We can't have relationship drama or jealousy scandals drawing negative attention-"

"And we don't have that. Everything is fixed between them, they're happy."

"Ok no relationship drama what about jealousy scandals? We've had that before."

"Gore that was two years ago and the paparazzi never saw it and it wasn't jealousy. The guys were disrespecting Keira and Orlando just stood up for her."

"Standing up for someone doesn't mean punching a person in the face."

"In this case it did."

"Fine believe whatever you want. All I'm saying is that if something else like that happens because these two are together I'm going to be forced to do something I really just don't want to do."

Jerry saw Gore start to walk away. "You're really good at saying that line you know. Yet, you've never done anything."

Gore turned to face Jerry. "Next time they cause something like that I will do something about it. You can bet on that."

"You wouldn't-"

"Jerry let's just say that I'm going to do my job" said Gore as he finally walked away.


	21. Chapter 21

"I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him!" screamed Keira with glee as she twirled in her chair.

Lisa rolled her eyes in amusement. "Really? You only told me 50 times!" she said as she handed Keira her pirate boots.

Keira grabbed the boots and slipped her feet into them "I'm sorry .It's just that I can't believe that this is all real. I thought this kind of love only existed in movies."

"Well you better believe it because it's 100% real. You are the actress Keira Knightley, Orlando Bloom's girl friend."

Keira jumped out of her chair and yelled again in glee. "Oh my goodness I'm acting like a child" said Keira as she covered her mouth as she snickered.

Lisa laughed at Keira's expression And then Keira finally managed to calm down as she sat in her chair. "I just can't believe that he's mine" she whispered with a smile as she played with a part of her costume.

"But he is! Now I want details. How did you two fix everything? Did someone else tell him or-"

"No I told him. We talked everything our last night and then -" Keira stopped in the middle of her sentence and she felt her cheeks turn bright red.

"And then what?" said Lisa confused. Suddenly she figured it out. "Keira! Bow chick a wow wow!"

Keira playfully slapped her on her arm. "Sssh Lisa!"

"Ha-ha ok I'm sorry. But tell me how was it?"  
>asked Lisa in a whisper.<p>

Keira breathed in and smiled as she remembered it all. "It was amazing. He's sweet, kind and just wonderful."

" Keira you have it baaad."

"Oh hush now that's all I'm going to tell you."

"But-"

"Ah!"

"Oh come -"

"No!"

"Fine" said Lisa with a pout. Keira laughed at her pout.

"Now, how do I look?" asked Keira as she stood there up in her costume.

"Beautiful, you've never looked better. This pirate look works for you."

Keira laughed in amusement before walking out of her trailer to go on set where Johnny was waiting.

"Good morning Johnny" said Keira.

"Good morning, Kid. I've heard people chattering but I don't dare to believe it's true till I hear it from one of you."

Keira smiled. "It's true, 1000% percent true."

"Come here!" shouted Johnny as he hugged Keira."Stay together this time."

"We will. I'm positive" said Keira. "Now why don't we get on set so Gore doesn't kill us?"

"He can't kill me. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" exclaimed Johnny which caused Keira to laugh.

"You two get one set!" shouted Gore from his chair which caused Keira and Johnny to laugh again.

"My bad!" shouted Johnny as he and Keira got into their places.

"Ready, set..." started Gore. "Action!"


	22. Chapter 22

"Cut!" called Gore after two hours of filming the scene. "That's good, next scene!"

"Finally" said Keira to Johnny. "I thought we were going to film that scene the entire day."

"Well you know Gore. He loves perfection" said Johnny sitting in his chair outside behind the cameras. Keira slumped into her chair next to Johnny's. An hour passed and the two sat there as they watched the same scene over and over and over again.

"Want to go get a bite to eat?" Keira suddenly asked.

"I would love to... but we can't. We have a scene right after this one."

"Yes but Gore likes perfection" started Keira with a wink. " Who knows how long it will take and we can't possibly film a scene on an empty stomach."

Johnny smirked. "I like your thinking Knightley."

Keira smirked back. "Thank you Depp now let's get out of here before he calls cut."

Johnny and Keira got up from their chair and quietly made their way pass Gore. They started to tip toe past the trailers when Keira bumped into some one.

"Ah!" screamed Keira in shock and fear as Johnny jumped in surprise of her sudden scream.

"Why the hell did-" he stopped his sentence as he looked past Keira's shoulder. "Oh."

"You scared me!" said Keira to the person she bumped into.

"My apologies" said Orlando with a chuckle dressed as Will Turner. "Now tell me, what are you two up to?"

Keira and Johnny exchanged glances and both gave Orlando innocent smiles.

"Nothing" they said simultaneously which caused Orlando to raise his eyebrow.

"Just some things about the film" added Johnny. "Nothing that concerns you."

Orlando turned his gaze to Keira who was looking anywhere but him.

"Keira..."he started with an amused expression.

Not being able to keep a secret from Orlando she gave in. "Johnny and I are sneaking off of set to get some lunch while Gore films another scene."

"Ugh!" said Johnny in annoyance. "Why would you tell him?"

"Keira!" said Orlando acting shocked ignoring Johnny's question. "I never thought you'd do something rebellious."

Keira gave him a small smile. "There's a first time for everything."

Orlando smiled at her as he walked closer to move a hair from her face. ""Just try not to get caught."

"Relax, she'll be fine. We are getting food not robbing a bank. Now Keira can we please go before-"

"Hey Johnny and Keira I've been looking for you two for 15 minutes" said Gore as he walked up to the three. He turned and noticed Keira and Orlando awfully close.

"Orlando you're supposed to be rehearsing your lines."

"Sorry I was with Keira" said Orlando as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

" Your relationship is not an excuse to not do your work."

" We just bumped into each other-"

"It doesn't matter. Everyone get on set now" said Gore angry.

The three actors looked at each other in confusion as they followed Gore on set.

"Keira and Johnny behind the camera Orlando sit here" said Gore as he placed Orlando's chair next to his.

Gore walked up to Johnny and told him from where to start, then he walked towards Keira and whispered to her. "You and I have to talk after this" he said. 


	23. Chapter 23

Everyone did as told and spent the next two hours doing what Gore said.

"Good job guys. Go change and head to sword fighting practice."

Johnny and Orlando headed to their trailers as Gore was talking to Keira.

"You two have to cool it" he told her. "You're getting distracted and-"

"Gore we literally just got back together. You act as if this has always been this way."

"It has. Even when you two weren't together you were always thinking about each other which didn't allow you to focus."

"We are focused and we are working hard on this film just like everybody else."

"I don't see it which means you two have to try harder" said Gore as he started walking away. Keira walked after him.

"What is your problem today? You've been yelling at us for every little thing. We are doing nothing wrong! "

"You are doing everything wrong!'

"Like what? Name one thing that we are doing wrong!"

"You snuck off set to see him-"

"We bumped into one another. We would never do anything that could hurt this film. We take this very seriously. We are professionals –

"Then start acting like it!" yelled Gore as he turned to face it. "I don't want to hear another word! Get to rehearsal" said Gore as he finally got out of sight.

Keira stood there irritated. "Ugh!" She screamed in annoyance before she headed off to her trailer. When she got there she slammed the door and sat on her couch. "Every time we are together something has to come up" said Keira thinking about her relationship with Orlando. "Please God, please don't ruin it" she said with her eyes closed. 


	24. Chapter 24

While in his trailer, Orlando changed out of his costume into something more comfortable. He threw on a baby blue v-neck with black sweat pants and sneakers. He headed to the rehearsal studio and when he entered the room he saw Johnny, Jack, and Bill talking with the instructor Sean along with the other pirate actors all waiting to rehearse a big fight scene.

"How are you doing Orlando?" asked Sean as he handed Orlando his sword.

"I'm alright." said Orlando in an irritated voice.

"You sure? It sounds like something is bugging you" said Bill.

"It's fine. Nothing to worry about" replied Orlando as he pushed some hair out of his face. He slightly turned and saw Keira. She was in a black sports bra, black sweat pants, black sneakers to match, with hair front hair pulled back while the rest was loose down. What he mostly noticed however was the bother look she had on her face.

Jack, Johnny, Bill and Sean went back to talking when Orlando started walking towards Keira.

"Is everything alright?" Orlando asked her as he walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. Keira gave him a small nod and didn't look him the eyes. Orlando knew something was wrong but also knew she didn't want to discuss it at this moment so he left it alone. Instead he just kissed her again, this time it was deeper and lasted longer. It sent electricity through both their bodies and it lit a fire. When it ended they were both breathless.

"Every kiss is like the first "whispered Keira's into Orlando's ear. He responded by giving her a kiss on her neck and on her shoulder. 

At that moment Sean told everyone to get into place.

"I'm looking forward to a million more first kisses with you" Orlando whispered quickly to Keira before he pulled away. At first he walked backwards with a smile on his face before completely turning away from her to go get his sword. Keira smiled as she went to leave her bag with other clothes to change in at the side of the room. She went to get the sword and quickly got into place which was right next to Johnny and an extra.

"Alright everyone today I just want to see you all fight so we are not going to do the routine. You are literally just going to fight whoever gets in your way. Just lunge at each other" said Sean with a chuckle "Once I see you get stabbed I'll tell you to move to the side over here with me. Already? Good and go!" shouted Sean as he stood at the front of the room and observed all 275 people fighting.

Keira aimed her sword at one of the sword fighters named Tony and immediately and their sword clanged as they hit each other. Keira kicked Tony immediately causing him to fall and letting Keira move on to someone else. As she turned she almost barley missed a sword coming at her. She started fighting with the 2nd sword fighter named Richard when Tony got back up. She started sword with them and stabbed them both one after another.

"Tony and Richard come over here!" shouted Sean. They listened at went to stand with the other 13 people who were already out.

Keira was able to get rid of another person until her hit the one of a familiar person.

"Hello there" said Johnny with a grin on his face. Keira grinned back before she attacked him. Johnny blocked her swing with his sword as it collided with Keira's. They separated as just as Keira was turning to fight with Johnny her sword ended up hitting another familiar person.

"Ah don't fight you just got back together" said Johnny as he saw Keira and Orlando had accidentally ended up colliding swords. Johnny quickly started fighting another person leaving Keira and Orlando standing there alone.

"If you want I'll let you escape" said Keira as she smirked at the man she loves.

Orlando chuckled. "Thank you for your generosity but I am capable of defending myself."

Keira playfully raised her eyebrow "Ahh, are you saying you're willing to fight a woman?"

Orlando smirked this time "everyone needs a little tough love."

As soon as he said that Keira turned swinging her sword aiming for Orlando. He was able to block it with his own sword and then Orlando and Keira were in a full pirate sword fight. However they didn't fight only each other. Through their fight they had one or two extras interfere but they quickly handled them and the two resumed their fighting after every interruption. Every time Keira was about to get Orlando he was able to block it. He tried getting her as well and she also blocked it except for one time. He swung his sword and Keira almost barley blocked it causing her to fall to the ground flat on her face. When she looked up she saw Orlando standing in front of her still holding his sword.

"Come on, come to daddy" he said with a grin and a wink to her.

Keira grinned back showing that she was more than willing to play his game. She grabbed her sword and quickly stood up. Immediately the two started fighting again. Both aiming for each other and blocking each other. This time however it was Keira who won. While Orlando blocked her she was able to quickly move her sword in order to "stab" him.

"Whose your daddy now?" she said as she looked at Orlando who was on the floor. He looked up in time to see her walk away since Sean had said rehearsal was over. He quickly got up and headed towards Keira as he hugged her from behind.

"Come here you sneaky little thing" he whispered in her ear as he pulled her close. She giggled as Orlando planted kisses on the side of her face. Unfortunately Gore arrived just in time to interrupt their fun.

"Knightley and Bloom!" he yelled out in. Orlando rolled his eyes and Keira sighed as soon as they heard his voice. Orlando quickly released Keira in order to not get into any more trouble with Gore. However, the trouble was just about to begin.


	25. Chapter 25

For the three moths the couple seemed to do nothing except get into trouble. Either for kissing, flirting or anything normal couples do.

It was the first day of July and the cast and crew had been in the White Cay since May 27. Everyone was excited for august to come since they were going to get the entire month off in L.A. once they leave the White Cay. The reason being that the ships that were needed for certain scenes weren't finished yet.  
>"Orlando and Keira!" shouted Gore as he saw the two about to kiss. Once he saw the two separate he walked away to go on set.<p>

"He always shows up just in time" said Orlando as he pulled Keira back into his arms. "He's getting on my nerves-"

"Calm down love-"said Keira as she kissed the side of his mouth. "Don't we always make up for it at night?" she asked with a smirk as she ran her hand through his hair. Every since the two got back together Orlando has slept with Keira in her hotel room and they had not spent a single night apart.

Orlando nodded in response to Keira's question. "Still, I need to know what his problem is."

"Ignore him, we have been for the past three months" said Keira trying to calm him down.

"That's the point-"

"Honey listen to me. Just forget about him please."

Orlando looked at Keira's eyes and couldn't resist. "Fine but if he does it one more time-"

"- Oh hush" said Keira with a grin as she kissed him and Orlando immediately responded.

"Orlando!" yelled Gore as he returned. Again the two separated until Gore was gone once again. 

"I'll show him who Orlando is" said Orlando as he was starting to walk after Gore. Keira immediately grabbed his arm to try and hold him back. 

"Orlando no wait -"

"I have to go talk with him. Enough is enough"

"Orlando no. It's just going to cause a fight-"

"I don't care. He can't keep interfering."

"Keira costume change!" yelled Lisa from Keira's trailer.

Keira sighed as she kept her hands on Orlando's chest keeping him in place.

"I have to go to a costume change now. Please don't tell him anything until you and I talk it over please."

"Keira-"

"Orlando promise me."

Orlando nodded once again. "I promise."

Keira gave him a small smile. "Thank you. We'll talk about it over dinner. Sound good?"

"Sound perfect. But before you go-" in the middle of his sentence Orlando looked around to make sure Gore wasn't in sight before pulling Keira in for a deep kiss. "Now you can go" he finished.

Keira smiled and playfully pushed Orlando a side before walking to her trailer where Lisa was waiting.

"Hey did you two finally came up for air?" asked Lisa with a smirk since she watched the two's long kiss.

"If you didn't call me we wouldn't have" said Keira as she winked at Lisa.

"Keira! Why aren't you a bold little thing now?" Lisa replied as Keira started changing her costumes.

"While we are talking about you and Orlando is everything alright between you guys?" Lisa asked worried.

Keira looked at Lisa shocked at her question. "Of course. Why would you think it wasn't? "

"I saw you trying to hold him back and trying to get him to listen to you outside."

"I was but not because we got into a fight. I was trying to stop him from murdering Gore."

This time it was Lisa who looked at Keira shocked. "What?" she asked Keira confused. "Why would Orlando want to murder Gore?"

"Gore once again interrupted Orlando and I just when we were about to kiss."

"Ah I see well Orlando has a point."

"I know he does but I don't want this to turn into something bigger because if it does it might affect our relationship and I've only had him back from such a short time" said Keira as she slumped onto her couch.

"I understand where you are coming from but you and Orlando should be able to kiss without having someone ruin the moment every time. Remember that time Gore yelled at you? "

"Yes I do and thank goodness I never told Orlando about it or I don't what would have happened."

"Keira my point is you can't be afraid of Gore catching you every time you are near Orlando and you shouldn't have to take his screaming even if he is the director" said Lisa as she sat down next to Keira.

"I don't know what to do. Orlando and I are going to talk about at dinner tonight and just try to solve everything."

"That's good and if anything you know you'll always have me."

Keira smiled as she hugged her friend. "Really?' she asked in high squeaky voice that caused Lisa to laugh as she hugged her back.

"Yes really no matter how far away we are."

Keira pulled away as she looked at Lisa with confusion. "What do you mean no matter how far away we are?"

"I have been meaning to tell you this for a while. I'm going to live with my sister to help her out with the baby now since Patrick is not around." Lisa's sister Alison was married to a man named Patrick who she had a little girl with named Ally. Unfortunately Patrick died in a car crash leaving Alison a single mother.

"I understand and your being a great sister. I don't know what I'd do if I was alone with a child."

"You would have me" said Lisa with a smile. "Thank you for understanding. This is why you're my best friend."

"Lisa I'll always be there and if you, Alison or Ally ever need anything don't hesitate to call me."

"Thank you again now let's get you changed so you can film this last scene and go out with Orlando."

While Keira was filming the last scene Orlando was enjoying a visit with his friends Anthony, Max and Rick.

'


	26. Chapter 26

So how has life in the White Cay been?" asked Orlando's friend Max as he sat down on the couch. "A lot of hot babes?"

"Oh please. We all know that Orlando only has eyes for one girl" said Rick as he sat down next to Max. "You really fell hard for her didn't you?"

Orlando sighed as the biggest smile grew on his face. "I did and I'm so glad I did" he replied as he leaned against his trailer door. "She's... She's everything to me."

"That's kind of obvious. You spend every second with her" added Max. "What are you going to do next month when she goes back to her house in London?"

"She's not going back. The entire cast has to stay in a hotel in L.A since that's where the ships are being built."

"Ok but what are you doing after that? Like when this movie is finished. Isn't there like a 6 month break until you start filming the third film?" asked Anthony as he pulled out a beer from Orlando's mini fridge.

Orlando closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the door. This was something he had constantly thought about.  
>He would have to be away from her for six months. Of course they would be back for the third movie but what happens when that film finishes?<p>

"I don't know" said Orlando as he broke away from his thoughts. " It's been on my mind for a while."

"Do you think you two could handle having a long distance relationship?" asked Anthony.

"I don't know but I don't want to do anything to risk it. That's why I was thinking-"

"Uh -oh. Orlando's thinking" Rick said as he walked to get a beer.

Orlando glared at him for a second before continuing. "I was thinking of asking her to move in with me."

All three of his pals looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Dude do you know how much stuff chicks have?" asked Max. This caused Anthony and Rick to chuckle as Orlando rolled his eyes as he smiled.

"Keira isn't like those girls who have 1000 pairs of shoes. She's down to earth and simple and she's just ...perfect."

Anthony grinned as he walked over to Orlando and put a hand on his shoulder. "When a man calls a woman perfect you know he's found the one. I say go for it."

Orlando then turned his attention to Max and Rick waiting to hear what they thought about the idea.

Rick shrugged his shoulders at him. "You technically live with her already so why not?"

"Go for it. You know you want to" said Max as he took his iPod out of his pocket and put his headphones in his ears.

Orlando smiled in excitement. Nothing was going to keep him from being with Keira. Absolutely nothing, oh so he thought.


	27. Chapter 27

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Max, Rick, and Anthony headed to the airport to head back home and Keira started getting ready for her date with Orlando.

At around 8:30 she started getting dressed and glaming herself up. She decided on wearing light pink heels with jean short shorts, a white v-neck shirt, and a black tight suit jacket. She left her long blonde hair down since her bangs had grown out and wore both the ring and necklace she always wore. The ones given to her by Orlando.

She had on brown eye liner and shadow with blush and a light pink lipstick. As soon as she was finished she checked the time and saw it was 9:05 so she grabbed her clutch and started heading downstairs to the lobby where Orlando was probably waiting. However when she walked out of the elevator she didn't see him there.

"Where could you be?" she thought in her head. "Are you in the parking lot?"

Keira headed outside and thankfully there seemed to be no paparazzi in sight.

"Thank god for that" she thought again. Then she saw his black luxus was missing. She walked to the one of the ballet parking guys and asked if they have seen him.

"Mr. Bloom just left 15 minutes ago and it seemed as if he was in a hurry."

Keira gave him a small frown. "Thank you" she told him. Just as she was about to walk back inside of the hotel she saw a black luxus come up and stop right in front of the hotel.

Orlando quickly got out and ran towards Keira.

"I'm so sorry I'm late love" he said before he gave her a kiss on the lips.

He had dark brown shoes on with jeans, a teal button down and a black leather jacket.  
>His dark brown curly hair was down lose with a black cap on his head.<p>

Keira smiled at him. "It's fine. Everything ok?"

Orlando just nodded without looking Keira in the eyes. That led Keira to believe he was hiding something.

"You sure?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah. Let's just go to dinner" said Orlando as he pulled away from Keira and opened the passenger seat door for her. Keira looked at his face one last time trying to see what he was hiding but when she couldn't figure it out she sat down in the car. Orlando closed the door before he sat down in the driver's seat. The drive to the restaurant was only 20 minutes. Once Orlando handed the ballet guy his car keys he and Keira walked in to the restaurant hand in hand and were greeted almost immediately.

"Hello and Welcome. It's an honor to have you two here" said the young waiter nervously."Table for two? Oh well obviously."  
>Orlando and Keira figured that it was probably his first day on the job and having two Hollywood actors as his first customers wasn't making it any easier.<p>

"Yeah just two" said Orlando and the young couple were led to a table. The restaurant was very quiet, relaxed and romantic. It had a band playing soft quiet romantic music; it had candles everywhere and was filled by other couples.

They ordered their drinks and Orlando was trying to find the right way to ask Keira to move in with him. He was nervous just because there was a possibility she could tell him...no. When the waiter left he decided he would just ask her now.

"Keira there was something I wanted to ask you."

Keira stopped looking at the menu and looked up at Orlando. "Could this be about what he was hiding before?" she thought.

"Ask me what?" said Keira as she leaned in to touch the side of Orlando's face.

Orlando leaned in to as he took Keira's hand and kissed her palm.

"Keira you know eventually the cast is going to take a break from filming-"

"Yeah while they finish building the ships in L.A" said Keira assuming that what he meant.

"No I meant the six month one where we have to go back home."

Keira stayed quiet. She had forgotten about that one.

"I'll be going back to London and you'll be in your home in L.A." said Keira looking down at the table.

Orlando noticed her entire mood change so he squeezed her hand tighter.

"Keira" he started as he used his other hand to left her chin up. "I don't want you to go."

Keira looked at him and have him a small quick smile. "And I don't want to go."

"Then come and stay in L.A with me" Orlando replied.

Keira eyes blinked in surprise. "Wha-what?"

Orlando leaned in even closer and they were both as close as they could get. "Keira come with me. I don't want to be apart from you. I don't want to lose you now that I've got you back."

Keira started thinking as Orlando continued talking.

"Move in with me or if you want I'll go to London-"

"But that's your home. You'd be willing to drop everything for me?" asked Keira.

"I'd give it all up for you; don't you know that by now?"

Keira stayed quiet as she thought.

"When I accepted Troy, I didn't know that I'd have to be so far away from you. I didn't want to take the role anymore because I didn't want to take the chance of losing you." said Orlando interrupting Keira's thoughts. "I still don't want to take the chance. If moving to London is what it takes to have you in my life every day all the time then I'll do it."

Keira couldn't believe how lucky she was. She had found someone who would willingly give up everything for her. She also couldn't believe she had found someone she'd be willing to give up everything for.

"You don't have to" said Keira as she shook her head at Orlando.

Orlando looked at her confused. He thought she was telling him no.

"Keira-"

"You don't have to, because I'm moving to L.A."

Orlando blinked in surprise this time. "You're moving in with me? You're saying yes"

Keira smiled as she nodded and Orlando smiled at the same time. He leaned in to kiss her but then he pulled away "Wait!" he yelled out.

Keira looked at him curiously with smile and he got something out of his pocket. He handed her a little black wide square box that had a silver bow on it.

"Open it" he told her.

Keira smiled at him before she un did the bow, She opened it carefully and inside she saw a teal key with the letter K written in cursive in silver. The background also had little dark blue hearts.

"Orlando" said Keira in high pitched girl voice. "I love it!'

Orlando smiled." That's why I was so late. I went to go pick it up and when I got there they had lost it."

"Thank you' said Keira as she continued looking at her key. Orlando then leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips which caused Keira to smile. When there kiss ended Orlando kissed Keira's cheek and neck.

"Orlando how do you do that?"

Orlando looked up confused at Keira's question. "Do what?"

"How do you make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world?"

"I don't know. How do you make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world?"

They both just laughed but soon Orlando brought up the topic Keira was hoping he had forgotten. 


	28. Chapter 28

"Now that that's out of the way we can focus on Gore."

Keira groaned. "I was hoping you forgot about that."

Orlando smirked at her. "Not so lucky now are you?"

Keira shook her head. "Just don't tell him anything. He's going to make this a big thing-"

"Then let him. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want to and where ever I want to."

"And you are. You kissed me today."

"After like ten attempts because Gore was watching."

"It was three attempts."

"It was nine!"

"Four!"

"Eight!"

"Five!"

"Seven!"

"Fine you win" said Keira giving up. "Please don't Orlando. He yelled at me already before and-" Keira stopped in the middle of her sentence. She had forgotten that she never told Orlando about her little fight with Gore three months ago.

Keira closed her eyes tightly hoping that in some way Orlando hadn't heard her. However when she opened her eyes she say that his eyes had turned into a glare and that his muscles had tensed.

"He what?" he said angrily.

"It's nothing. Orlando just forget it-"

"He yelled at you?" said Orlando as his voice started to rise a little bit. Luckily the music was loud enough to hide his voice.

"Orlando please just-"

"Keira, did he yell at you?" Orlando asked sternly. Keira nodded and Orlando let out a sarcastic angry laugh.

"Promise me you won't tell him anything."

"Oh I promise you I will tell him something."

Just as Keira was about to speak the nervous waiter came.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. Now are you two ready to order or should I come back. You tell me whatever time is perfect for you to order your meal. I'll just be standing here um."

Keira ordered the first thing she saw on the menu for the both of them in order to get the waiter to go away. When he was finally gone Keira spoke.

"Orlando no! He already said that we were a distraction for each other and for the cast."

"He said that?"

"Ssh! Yes but these past three months we have been proving him wrong. Don't ruin it now."

"Whoa wait. Three months? He yelled at you three months ago and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you were going to be mad and start a big fuss!" she said.

"You still should have told me! He has no right to tell us what to do or to yell at you."

"He's the director!"

"Of the film not of our lives!"

"He's also our friend" said Keira.

"He doesn't seem to be ours at the moment!"

The two stayed quiet as the waiter came back with their two plates of food. They didn't want to have him know their private affairs and they also didn't want to make the poor kid even more nervous.

"Here are your um orders. If you need anything just call me. Oh my name is Derek how could I forgot to introduce myself ha um so yeah I'll be right in the kitchen."

Derek finally left leaving the young couple alone once again. The food looked absolutely delicious but neither of the two were hungry anymore. This had been their first fight since they got back together.

"I don't understand why you didn't just tell me."

"I was afraid that this was going to be a problem in our relationship and it looks like I was right."

"Sorry I forgot the bread sticks" said Derek as he left the basket on their table.

"The problem is not is not in our relationship. The problem is with Gore" said Orlando completely forgetting about the waiter.

"That's my point. If you tell Gore something he's going to do something that will most likely ruin our relationship."

"Do you actually believe he's going to do something? He's been telling us that for years now."

"Um should I come back? Is this a bad um time not that I mean to interrupt" said Derek nervously just standing there.

Keira looked away as Orlando rubbed his face with his hand. "You can go. Thank you" said Orlando.

Derek didn't need to be told twice as he quickly left the young couple.

"Orlando" started Keira again. "You never know maybe he will do something this time. Please don't say anything" she whispered.

Orlando stayed quiet again as he looked at his hands. Keira closed her eyes and then she got up and walked out of the restaurant. Orlando sighed but he got up to. He left the money and tip on the table and just as he was about to walk out Derek stopped him.

"Was everything okay with the food sir? We can make it again or-"

"Everything was great. You did a good job kid" said Orlando as he walked out the door. Derek stood there a little confused.

"I hope everything okay" he said. Unfortunately everything was not okay, yet.


	29. Chapter 29

Orlando walked out of the restaurant and saw Keira leaning against the car. He unlocked the car door and Keira opened her door and sat in the passenger seat. Orlando sat in the driver's seat and started driving back to the hotel. The car ride was silent and none of them spoke even when they reached their hotel room. Keira opened the door and Orlando closed it. He was surprised she didn't slam it in his face because he felt that he deserved it.

She went to the bathroom to put on her pajamas and Orlando changed into out of his clothes into his pajamas shorts in the bed room.

In the bathroom Keira was changing and felt terrible about everything she had said.

"He does have a point' she said out loud. "But I'm just so afraid-" she stopped talking as she closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't want to lose you" she whispered.

Orlando was laying down under the covers on his side of the bed thinking about everything. "I have to talk to Gore" he said out loud. "But what if Keira is right?"

He kept thinking when Keira came out. She was wearing a black tank top with nothing but her black underwear. She laid down on her side and turned off the lamp making the room very dark. Each one had their back to the other. The tension in the room was killing the both of them equally.

Orlando couldn't sleep without having her in his arms and she couldn't sleep without being in his arms. Neither of them knew how they ever functioned without each other before. Finally Keira couldn't take it anymore.

"Orlando" she whispered. She turned her head to face him and saw him looking at her. Without saying another word he pulled her underneath him and he kissed her mouth furiously. Keira responded as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His lips traveled from her mouth to her neck and then to her chest. Keira had her eyes closed as she felt his touch. She then brought his face up to hers and kissed him. Her hands went up and down his chest and back as his touched her thigh. Keira lifted her arms as Orlando pulled off her tank top. They spent the next few hours "apologizing" to one another.

At 3:13 in the morning Keira had her head on Orlando's bare chest. She was drawing tiny circles on his chest with her slim pointer finger.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to him.

Orlando tightened his grip on her as he kissed her head. "I'm sorry to. I was overreacting."

"Orlando I'm so afraid that if you confront him he'll do something."

"He won't and I won't yell at him. However, I'm still going to talk to Gore but I'm just not going to go in screaming and yelling."

Keira smiled as she kissed his chest. "As long as you don't kill him then I'm okay with that" she said as she looked up at him.

Orlando smiled this time. "I won't. Everything will be fine. I promise."

No one should ever make promises because they might not be able to keep them.


	30. Chapter 30

It was the afternoon the next day and everyone was on set. Gore was filming a scene but as soon as he finished Orlando went up to him.

"Gore" he said.

Gore looked up from his script and smiled at him. "Hey, Orlando. How are you doing?"

"Good but I was hoping you and I could talk privately. "

Gore looked at Orlando confused but then nodded."Follow me."

The two of them walked to Gore's room and on the way Orlando's eyes met Keira's.

Keira had a slight look of worry on her face which Orlando noticed. To ease her nerves he gave her a small smile. Keira returned his smile and giggled when Orlando gave her a wink. Soon he and Gore had reached Gore's room.

"Take a seat-"

"I'm fine here" said Orlando as he stood in between the two chairs.

"Okay then, what can I help you with?" Gore asked as he leaned against his desk.

Orlando scratched his chin. "I wanted to talk about my relationship with Keira."

"Things not going well huh? "asked Gore as he walked around his desk to sit at his chair.

"Actually everything is perfect except for one little thing" said Orlando as he finally sat down on a chair.

"What?" asked Gore as he looked at Orlando curiously.

"You" responded Orlando as he pointed to Gore.

Gore looked at him in utter shock and confusion. "Me? What did I do?"

"Haven't you noticed that every time we are close you yell out 'Orlando' or "Knightley! Bloom!"

"I do not" said Gore defensively.

Orlando's eyes shot open then."Every time Keira and I get an inch near each other you make us separate 20 miles!"

"Okay you're over exaggerating things now. All I do is tell you to please act appropriately on set."

"You don't tell us that, you scream it to us."

"Well maybe if you two would finally do what I tell you to do this wouldn't be an issue."

"I don't understand why you have a problem with me being affectionate with her on set."

"I have a problem with it because this is a movie set. You two are suppose to act as professionals and do your jobs."

"And we do. We wake up, we come to set, we film the scenes, and then we go home. We do our jobs perfectly well so why can't you give us a break?

Gore sighed as he realized Orlando had a point. The young couple were good at keeping their personal life from their professional one.

"Okay here's the deal. I will no longer prohibit you two from being affectionate as long as you continue to do your jobs well."

"We will -"

"I'm not finished. Also as long as your relationship doesn't cause any media scandal. That means no beating up guys-" said Gore as he looked at Orlando from the top of his glasses.

Orlando grinned. "You remembered that?"

"Yes I do which is why I wasn't sure if you two dating was such a good idea. But anyway no beating up guys and you two are to keep your names out of the gossip magazines. No drama, no scandal, no nothing. Is that clear?"

"Crystal. Thank you Gore" said Orlando as he went to go shake Gore's hand. He grinned when Gore shooed it away.

"Alright alright I've got work to do" said Gore. Orlando chuckled as he walked out. Before he shut the door, Orlando poked his head back in.

"Just for the record, those guys had it coming to them."

Gore chuckled as he shooed Orlando out again, When Orlando had shut the door Gore grinned to himself and sighed.

"This should be fun" he whispered to himself.

Orlando walked out the door with the happiest look on his face.

"How did it go?" said a voice behind him. It made him jump but he grinned when he saw who it was.

"I should really put a bell on you" he said as he looked at Keira.

Keira grinned but it quickly faded. "Really. How did it go?"

Orlando closed his eyes and then looked at her with a look of sadness. "I'm so sorry Keira. I lost it. I tried to control myself but I just couldn't. Gore ended up firing me and I have to fly back home today. My flight leaves in two hours."

Keira stood there eyes wide just staring at him. "Wha-what?'

Orlando tried his best to stay serious but then he lost it. "I'm just kidding love, I'm so sorry" he said as he chuckled. Keira playfully shoved his shoulder as Orlando pulled her in for a hug.

"Your horrible" Keira said as she giggled. Orlando ignored her comment as he placed kisses up and down her neck.

"What about Gore?" said Keira as she looked up into Orlando's eyes.

Orlando smiled as he looked at Gore's door. "I handled it. Now I can kiss you anytime I want."

Keira smiled this time as Orlando kissed her on the lips. Both were happy because everything seemed to be perfect. They should know that nothing lasts forever.


	31. Chapter 31

While Orlando and Keira kissed Johnny passed by dressed as Jack Sparrow.

"You two really should get a room, mate" he said as he grinned to Orlando.

"Shouldn't you be on set blowing up something?" asked Orlando with a grin and a curious expression.

Johnny shook his head. "Every good captain needs a break every once in a while."

"Then why are you on a break?" asked Keira. Her question made Orlando laugh and it made Johnny give her a glare.

"Just wait til you get on set. There'll be no escaping Captain Jack Sparrow!" Johnny walked away leaving Keira and Orlando amused. However, Johnny quickly walked back.

"Actually, I'm going to need you two to come with me. Jerry needs all three of us to do the photo shoot for the film today."

"Lead the way to the set then."

Keira and Orlando followed Johnny and soon the three reached the photo shoot.  
>Lisa was there waiting with the other makeup artists and the hair stylists.<p>

"At last, Hollywood's three greatest stars have arrived!" shouted Lisa.

Jerry, who was talking to the photographer, turned around and greeted them.

"Hey, guys. This is Louis Smith, our photographer for the day."

Louis Smith stepped forward and smiled at the three. He was light skinned, green eyed, and he had blonde hair.

"Nice to meet you all" he said in what sounded like an Australian accent.

"Pleasure to meet you" said Keira as she put out her hand. Louis eyes turned to her as he took her hand.

"Pleasures all mine" he said. Orlando and Johnny introduced themselves as well but Louis' eyes always seemed to be looking back at Keira.

"Ok now that that's done" said Jerry. "You three go get fixed up while Louis finishes setting up."

It didn't take long for the three to get ready since they were already all in costume. All Lisa and her crew did was re touch their makeup and fix any lose hairs.

"Let's start with Keira" said Louis. Keira got out of chair and went to set where Louis handed her her sword and Jack's compass.

"Alright now if you need help-"

"Please I've done this practically one thousand times" said Keira with a laugh as she interrupted Louis. Louis smiled as he walked back to his camera.

"Well action" he said. Keira started posing and Louis started taking the pictures.

"That's perfect" said Louis as Keira continued. As he continued photographing her Louis couldn't help but notice that she was a beautiful woman.

"Louis can you take a picture as Keira and Orlando together now as William and Elizabeth."

"Ah yes of course" said Louis as he went to change his camera lenses. As he was doing that from the corner of his eye he saw Orlando walk on to the set.

"Come here you" he heard Orlando saw as he hugged Keira from behind. Keira laughed as she planted a kiss on Orlando's lips.

Louis looked away and focused back on his camera. "That's one lucky man" he thought.  
>When he finished he walked back to the set and positioned the young couple.<p>

"Beautiful now here we go."

It took two hours to finish shooting all three of them but finally they were all done.

"Keira I have a change of clothes for you if you want to change now" said Lisa as she handed Keira a bag.

Keira graciously took the bag and went to change in one of the changing rooms.

Johnny had gone to change in his changing room and Orlando was on his way when Louis stopped him.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but how can a man get a woman like that to fall for him?" asked Louis as he looked towards Keira's room. Orlando grinned as he looked towards Keira's door as well.

"First you have to find a woman you yourself are willing to fall for" said Orlando as he walked away.

Louis took in what he said. When he went to put away his camera he accidentally bumped into Lisa.

"I'm so sorry" said Lisa with a laugh. She continued walking as Louis gazed at her.

He chuckled as he looked at his camera. "I think God just placed her in my path." 


	32. Chapter 32

Keira came out in light blue skinny jeans with silver heels and a light pink satin tank top that was very flowy. She sat down in the chair as Lisa played with her hair.

"You really enjoy playing with my hair don't you?" asked Keira as she noticed Lisa's smile in the mirror.

Lisa laughed as she nodded. "Yes very much actually."

At that moment Orlando came out dressed in jeans and a light blue v-neck. He walked passed Keira's chair and placed a kiss at the top of her head.

"Aw isn't that adorable" said Lisa as she finished putting Keira's hair in a very high and perky pony tail. Keira and Orlando both laughed.

"Yes she is" said Orlando as he scooped Keira from her chair. Keira laughed with glee as he twirled her around.

"Don't break her! We need her for a few more months!" shouted Jerry as he continued looking through the photos with Louis.

At that moment Johnny walked out in jeans as well followed by a black ball cap and a dark blue v-neck.

"Having fun there" he said as he looked at the two. Orlando nodded as he walked over to Johnny.

"Hold her for a minute, would you?"

Johnny nodded as Orlando passed Keira to Johnny.

"Orlando where are you going?" asked Keira as she clinged to Johnny.

"I'll be right back" he said as he started walking towards the exit. "Johnny whatever you do, don't let her follow me" he said as he finally left.

Keira stood there with a curious look on her face as she tried to step down to the ground.

"Hey! You heard the man. No following!" said Johnny as he held Keira tighter. "I don't recall him saying no twirling" said Johnny with a grin on his face. He started twirling Keira which made her laugh again but they were soon interrupted by a familiar voice.

"You have one of the most famous actors in Hollywood playing ring around the rosie with you? Typical Keira."

Keira looked at the man with shocked eyes. "Caleb!" she shouted with joy as she jumped out of Johnny's arms.

Orlando, Johnny, and Lisa both smiled as they saw brother and sister reunited.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" said Keira as she hugged her brother who hugged her back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." said Caleb as he pulled away. "That's why I was so happy when Orlando said he wanted to surprise you with a visit from me."

Keira turned around as she looked at Orlando who was smiling at her. She ran to him and kissed him.

"Thank you" she said.

Orlando smiled. "Anything for you."

The couple was so into each other that they didn't notice when Caleb had introduced himself to Johnny, Lisa, Jerry and Louis and that the five of them were now looking at them.

"How long have they been married?" asked Louis.

The other four just laughed which left poor Louis confused.

"They're not married pal" said Jerry.

Louis looked at him in shock. "Really? Wow it's just that they look so-"

"in love?" asked Caleb as he looked at his little sister. Louis nodded.

"Nah mate" said Johnny with a grin as he looked at Louis. "They're just in love."

Lisa added "They're not married. At least not yet." Lisa grinned as she said the last part.


	33. Chapter 33

Keira and Orlando finally pulled apart and they joined the other five.

"How about we all go out to dinner?" asked Orlando as he looked at his other five friends.

They all nodded except for Louis who was standing there a little left out.

"Are you coming Louis?" asked Orlando.

"Well I-"

"Come on. It'll be fun" said Lisa as she nudged him a bit.

Louis smiled at her and then nodded. "Yeah, I'll go."

"Great" said Lisa as she winked at Keira. Keira winked back knowing exactly what was going through Lisa's head.

"Well then what are we all waiting for!" shouted Johnny.

Johnny, Jerry, Lisa, and Louis drove to the restaurant in the car with the driver while Orlando, Keira, and Caleb drove there in Orlando's car.

"Caleb how long are you staying here?" asked Keira as she turned to face him in the back seat.

"Only for three or four days. Then I have to go back to work."

Keira frowned but she was happy she had him for a few days.

"Well I'm really glad I have you for at least a little while. How are mum and dad?"

"There great. Mom has been writing this new movie and dad just signed on to a new movie."

Keira smiled from hearing that her parents were happy.

"How about you sis? How's Pirates of the Caribbean going?"

"It's great. Next month we have off and then it's only about five more months of filming until we're done."

"At least with this film" added Orlando.

"Ah I see. So you'll be going back to London until the third film begins shooting?"

"Actually, no" said Keira with a smile as she looked towards Orlando who smiled back.

Caleb's eyes shot open in surprise. "Then where are you going?"

"I was thinking L.A."

"L.A.? Who do you know that lives in-" Caleb stopped in the middle of his sentence as he remembered the first time he met Orlando.

_**Orlando was having dinner with Keira, Caleb and their parent's at their house. Keira was helping her mom in the kitchen while Caleb and his dad were in the living room with Orlando.**_

_**"So Orlando, do you live in London?" asked Caleb.**_

_**"No actually. I live in L.A."  
><strong>__

"Now I know why" Caleb said as he tickled his sister.

The three finally pulled up to the restaurant with the other car not too far behind.

"Hey Orlando, wait up a sec" said Caleb as he got out of his car. Orlando listened as everyone else walked inside.

"What's up?" asked Orlando.

"Nothing really, it's just that I wanted to ask you as a brother to please take care of my sister. I know you have a sister so you must know how important Keira is to me-"

"Caleb-"

"Now I know you would never think about doing it but just in case I want to ask you to please not hurt my sister."

Orlando looked Caleb in the eye as he said the next part. "Caleb I swear to you that I would never do anything that would possibly hurt Keira in any way. I will never leave her. Ever."

Caleb looked at him and nodded. He believed Orlando one hundred percent.

"Thank you" said Caleb as he gave Orlando a "man" hug. The two then walked back inside and found everyone already seated at a round table.

"Everything ok?" asked Keira as Orlando sat next to her.

"Everything is perfect" said Caleb as he sat on the other side of his sister.

Keira smiled wondering what her brother and boy friend could have possibly been talking about.

"Anyway Keira I have some exciting news for you" said Lisa as she put her menu down.

Keira curiously looked at her. "What news?"

"Guess who wants to have you walk their runway as the lead model in their annual fashion show?" squealed Lisa.

Keira looked at her wide eyed. It couldn't possibly be -

"Chanel!" shouted Lisa with glee. Keira and Lisa screamed with glee making the five men cover there ears.

"Wow congratulations sis" said Caleb as removed his hands from his ears and hugged Keira.

"Good job Keira" said Jerry as he shook her hand.

Keira smiled as everyone congratulated her and smiled even more when she felt a familiar arm around her waist.

"Congrads" whispered Orlando to Keira as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Keira snuggled closer to him. "Caleb do you think you, mum, and dad could fly out for the show?"

"Hmm when is it?"

"Next month. August 5, I believe that's a Saturday" said Lisa as she checked her phone.

"Ahh then that's perfect" said Caleb.

After that the seven friends enjoyed dinner together.


	34. Chapter 34

When they were done they all headed back to their hotel. Caleb was going to stay in Orlando's hotel room since Orlando hadn't been in it since he's been with Keira.

"Thank you again for flying my brother out here" said Keira as she cuddled next to Orlando on the bed.

"You're welcome darling" he said as he rubbed her back. "I know you have missed him a lot."

"I really have" she said as she kissed Orlando's chest. "When my brother and I were younger we use to do all kinds of crazy stuff and go on all sorts of adventures. We would give my poor mother a heart attack" Keira responded with a laugh.

Just then Orlando had an idea for an adventure."Get up" he said with a smile as he jumped out of the bed. Keira laid there confused.

"Orlando it's 9:30 at night. Where are you going?"

"Where are we going is the proper question" said Orlando as he went over to Keira's closet. He pulled out one of her bikinis then he went to his closet and pulled out his swim suit.

"We are going for a swim" he said.

"The pool is closed by now and the guy in the lobby will see us-"

"Then we'll sneak past him. It'll be like an adventure" he said with a smile as he handed her her swim suit. Keira smiled at him as she took it from him.

Keira wore a two piece, strapless navy and grey stripped bikini. She decided to leave her hair down since it was going to get wet anyway. Keira looked towards Orlando just in time to see him take off his shorts and shirt.

"I like the view" she said as she smirked at Orlando. Orlando looked towards her and winked as he pulled his dark blue swim suit shorts up.

"Same here" he replied as he eyed Keira in her swim suit.

Keira smiled as she grabbed a towel and threw it at Orlando. "Let's go before someone catches us."

Orlando listened and they both snuck to the elevator with a towel in both their hands.  
>When they got to the lobby Orlando put a finger to his lips to tell Keira to keep it quiet. When she nodded Orlando stepped out first as he held on to Keira's hand.<p>

He looked at the front desk and was glad to see the lobby guard was asleep.

'It's clear" he whispered to her. With that being said Keira ran towards the pool door and pushed it open. Orlando quickly ran after her and when he got to the pool he saw she had already jumped in.

"Are you coming?" asked Keira as she swam back and forth.

Orlando grinned as he jumped in after her. His dive ended up splashing Keira and she laughed. However her laughing stopped when she didn't see Orlando come up.

"Orlando" she called out. Still there was no answer. She was starting to get worried when suddenly something grabbed her from behind.

"Got yah" he whispered.

Keira screamed in shock and then the two bursted out laughing. Keira smiled as she turned to kiss Orlando on the lips. He slid his tongue into her mouth and Keira responded. The two didn't pull away until a good while after.

"What was that for?" asked Orlando a little breathless.

Keira was breathing a little heavily as she responded.

"That was for being the love of my life" she said as she moved some hair of Orlando's face. As she looked at him she couldn't help but think how lucky she was.

"Out of all the other girls, why me?" she kept thinking. Keira would ask herself this question often.

Orlando smiled as he touched the side of her face. "I'm the luckiest fool on this planet" Orlando thought in his own head. He continued just to look at Keira which made her a wonder what he was thinking.

"What's going through that head of yours?"said Keira with a light laugh as her finger toyed around in his hair. They were so close that her own her was touching him.

Orlando laughed as well. "Nothing it's just that-" he stopped again as he continued to look at her. He looked at her big light brown eyes, her gorgeous smile, her light skin and he beautiful long blonde hair.

"What?" asked Keira again with a smile.

"You're just so beautiful" finished Orlando. He used his hand to touch the side of her face and Keira blushed. Only Orlando had the power to make her turn that red. Orlando saw and chuckled as he kissed her cheeks.

"God, you don't know how much I love you Keira-" he said with all sincerity. Even after all these years, Orlando everyday found something new to love about her.

"-I love you too-"

"But still, you'll never be able to imagine just how important you are to me." Keira continued to smile as Orlando continued.  
>"I want to be with you every day, every hour, every minute and second."<br>In his own head as he said this Orlando started picturing what his future with Keira might be like.

"Same here" replied Keira as she wrapped her arms tightly around Orlando. Without her or Orlando knowing, she to thought about what her future with Orlando might be like.

This all made Orlando remember something."When are you going to start packing up things in London and sending them to L.A?"

Keira sighed as she thought. "Well my mother is going to be in London for while soon so I could ask her to pack some things up. Then in August I can fly out there myself and finish it up."

"I'll fly out with you. I don't want to even imagine the amount of damage you could do to yourself trying to lift a piece of furniture" Orlando said with a chuckle. He knew Keira could do a lot of things, but heavy lifting was not one of them.

"Thank you" said Keira as she hugged Orlando once again with a laugh and Orlando hugged her back. However then she felt Orlando moving his hands under her legs as if he were going to carry her.

"Orlando what are you- ah!" she screamed as Orlando lifted her up and threw her in the water. As Keira came up from under the water she got back at him by splashing at him.

"That's it" said Orlando as he started swimming towards Keira. Keira quickly started swimming away but Orlando got her foot and gently dragged her towards him.

"And that's called cheating my friend" said Keira with a laugh as she pushed the hair from her face back.  
>Orlando smiled as he lifted her up and sat her down up on the side of the pool underneath the rock small waterfall. He pulled himself up after that and joined Keira who had laid down.<p>

"Where do you think we'll be in a few years?"Orlando asked Keira.

"Well, I always wanted to have a house on the beach, with the sun right in my face-" she started as she pictured it all in her head. Orlando watched her face as she described her dream home and saw a special sparkle in her eye.

"One way or another" he thought" I have to give her that home."

"-with the warm sand all around me" Keira continued. "Then hopefully if things go the way I want them to, I'll be waking up in bed with you right next to me still" she said as she turned on her side to face him.

"I like the sound of that" said Orlando as he did the same.

Keira smiled as she climbed on top of him as she started to kiss the side of his jaw and neck which made Orlando chuckle.

"You know, sometimes I get the feeling you only use me for pleasure."

"Well, not all the time" Keira said as she kissed his chest ,"just most of the time" Keira whispered in his ear with a smirk. At that moment Orlando held on to Keira tightly as he flipped her over so that he was on top of her.

"I'm perfectly fine with that" he whispered as his hand touched the side of her slim torso.

Keira's smirk got even wider. " In that case, I have a job for you Mr. Bloom."

Orlando kissed her neck and then his lips moved to her breasts. "I am at your service Miss Knightley" he whispered against her skin. Orlando explored, and touched every inch of her body. She arched her back in order to feel his every muscle. Before she knew it her bikini laid next to her long forgotten...  
>The two stayed in the pool area a little while longer before they went back to their hotel room.<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

Orlando was carrying Keira bridal style into their room.

"Here we are" said Orlando as he slid the hotel key in the door with one arm while he had Keira in the other.

As they walked in Keira tightly held on to the towel around her. Orlando suddenly gently threw Keira onto their comfy king size bed before he climbed over her once again.

"At last we made it back my love without getting caught" he said as he kissed her forehead. Keira planted a kiss on his chin as pulled away. "Now I'm going to go shower. Please don't see this as an opportunity to go on your own adventure" he said with a chuckle.

Keira giggled as she bit her bottom lip and nodded. Orlando carefully climbed off of her as he went to the bathroom to shower. Keira stayed there on the bed in such a happy, giggly, girly feeling. She got that feeling every time after two made love.

"He's so..." She started but then she bursted out into giggles and smiles. After a minute of laying there she got up and removed the towel from her body. She slipped out of her wet bikini which she had just put back on and she slipped into one of Orlando's light blue button downs.

She looked in the mirror at her messy damp wet hair and the big shirt around her naked body. "Don't you look lovely" she said to herself sarcastically.

As she sat on the bed she took out her phone to see that she had received numerous text messages.

"Let's see who we have" she said as she started scrolling down. " Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Caleb, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Mom, Lisa, Lisa, Dad, Lisa, Lisa...oh" she said as she looked at the last one. "Rupert."

Orlando came out with a nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. As soon as he walked out he saw Keira sitting on the bed looking down at her phone. She had his light blue button down shirt on only, and her hair was damp and messy. Orlando could describe her in one word.

"Gorgeous" he said in his head as he looked at her. He loved the way she looked after a long day. She looked natural and just beautiful.

"Oh I didn't notice you came out already" said Keira as she quickly closed her phone and got up from the bed. Luckily for once Orlando did not notice.

He was walking past the bed when Keira got an evil idea. Just as he walked in front of him she pulled off the towel from around his waist leaving him completely nude.

"Hey!" he said with a laugh as he tried to retrieve his towel. Before he could get it Keira jumped out on the bed and ran for the bathroom but Orlando wanted pay pack.  
>As she ran past him he pulled of his shirt off her leaving her nude as well.<p>

She stuck out her tongue at him in response. "I have to shower anyway" she said as she entered the bathroom.

Orlando went and tried to open the door but saw that Keira had locked it. Keira heard him trying to open the door and that made her laugh. "You're out of luck!" she from the other side of the door.

Orlando laughed as he walked over to the bed. He saw Keira's phone on the bed and he also saw it was lit up. He took a glance at it, looked away, then looked back to see if the name he had read was correct. However the phone's light then shut off leaving Orlando wondering.

"No" he said in his head. He shook his head and decided to forget about the name. However, when his back was turned the phone lit once again with the same name...

Keira came out wrapped around a towel. She walked over to her drawer and slipped on a pair of teal Victoria secret under wear and put on a short grey crop tank top. She looked over and saw Orlando laying on his stomach on the bed reading through their script with pajama pants on. She climbed on his back and cuddled against him.

"What are you up to?" she asked before she kissed his back.

"Just going over some lines" he said as he closed the book and turned on his side. This made Keira fall right into his arms.

"My life just got better" he said as he pulled her close which made Keira smile. She cuddled up against his chest as Orlando rested his chin on her head.

The two quickly fell asleep but in the middle of the night Keira woke up and looked at her phone. She read the two messages Rupert had sent.

_**Hello there. I just wanted to see how things were with you.  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm going to be in L.A. next month and I heard that you were too so maybe we could get dinner together one night and catch up?<strong>_

Keira smiled as she read them. She missed Rupert. He was such a good friend and she still felt bad for breaking his heart.

She looked over at Orlando's sleeping face and sighed. "Will you be okay with this?" she thought. She did not want Orlando to have a problem with this. Everything was so perfect finally and she didn't want to be the cause of another fight.

"What are you doing?" whispered Orlando sleepily. Keira quickly closed her phone. "Nothing, just checking the time" Keira said. Orlando believed her as he pulled her in and the two fell asleep once again. One peacefully and one with a guilty conscience.


	36. Chapter 36

The next day Keira, Orlando, Johnny, Bill, Jack, and John were called to a meeting by  
>Jerry and Gore.<p>

"Good morning everyone" said Jerry as he and Gore entered the room.

Everyone replied good morning as the two sat down.

"Alright let's get right to business" said Gore. The reason we have called you all here today is to just kind of let you what we'll be doing in the next few months. There's only six months left-" said Gore which everyone applauded to.

Gore chuckled, "Yes, soon, we'll be filming the last movie. Time flies by, but before that in September after our one month break we'll be moving to the Grand Bahamas Islands. We'll film the rest of the movie there and we'll continue doing photo shoots and we'll start doing interviews. The 1st interview I believe is going to Orlando and Keira. Good morning will fly out to the Grand Bahamas Island and you'll do it on set."

Keira and Orlando nodded in agreement as Gore continued.

"Then people magazine will do a photo shoot with you and ask you about the film-"

"Gore I just got informed that he's here " interrupted Jerry as he looked down at his phone.

Gore sighed as he faced the actors. "Okay guys I was going to tell you this at the end but now that he's here I might as well do it now. Edward Russo is here to see how things are running-"

"Edward Russo?" asked Jack Davenport confused.

Jerry nodded."Edward Russo practically owns everything that is Pirates of the Caribbean in the Disney Company So I'd he doesn't like the movie he can cancel it and if he doesn't like you he can fire you."

All the actors stayed quiet as they took this information in.

"Edward Russo is someone you should not get mad. No matter what he says or does you cannot get him mad. It would put everything at risk-" started Gore.

Jerry continued "I and Edward Russo is a man who gets angry easily. Everything with him is business."

"Thank You for the introduction gentlemen" said Edward Russo as he walked in. He was tall, tan, blue eyed, had grey hair, but was nicely built for his age which appeared to be late forty early fifties.

Everyone stood up as they heard the man's voice. Edward Russo walked closer to Gore and Jerry at the head of the table pushing them away.

"Let's not waste time with the nice to meet you non-sense. I am here to make sure everything goes as planned. Got it? I am here to make sure this film makes money because it's very hard for a sequel to be as popular as the 1st. Especially when you're dealing with Pirates. I am here to make sure this film doesn't fail. Therefore you will be doing photo shoots, interviews, whatever it takes to spread the word out. When I see your name or hear your name I want Pirates of the Caribbean star to be your title. From now on every time you are on a TV show or a magazine you mention Pirates of the Caribbean."

The actors listened respectfully although there was not one person in the room who liked him.

"Now talking about the media I don't want any drama or scandals. The second I hear your name involved in some sort of mess your ass is gone. No exceptions. I make the rules you follow them. Is that understood? Good." said Edward Russo as stood up straight.

"I will be checking in so I'd be careful." With that being said Edward left the room with his bodyguards right behind him.

"I believe someone is a little too full of themselves" said Jonathan Pryce. Everyone agreed.

"You all heard him though" said Jerry. "He will be checking in so please be extremely careful with everything you do, say, or anywhere you go."

The cast said they'd be careful as they walked out the door.

Orlando and Keira walked out hand in hand but Keira noticed a worried look on his face.

"Hey" she said softly. "What's wrong?"

Orlando shook his head. "Nothing, is just that this Edward Russo" he said as he swallowed "I just didn't get a good vibe from him.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. Okay?" asked Keira as she had Orlando's face in between her hands. Orlando nodded as he pulled Keira in for a hug.

Edward Russo was standing right across the room with his body guards as he saw the two embrace. "Knightley and Bloom" he said with a sigh. "You two better watch your back."


	37. Chapter 37

The entire month of July passed in the blink of an eye. Keira and Orlando flew out to London the night filming ended and got there early in the morning on July first.

"Welcome to my home" said Keira as she opened the door to her London apartment. It looked emptier than it did when she left because Lisa had moved her things out and Keira's mother had packed some of hers up. "Or what's left of it" she said as she walked in with Orlando right behind her.

Orlando smiled as he walked in. Everything in the apartment described Keira. The white couches, the light blue walls, the big balcony that gave you a view of the park right across from it, everything. It was simple, bright, elegant, and beautiful.

"Nice place" said Orlando as he put their luggage down. Keira smiled at him before she took off her coat and hung it in the closet to the left of the door.

Keira sighed as she looked at all the boxes. "I'm tired just looking at it" she said as she pouted.

Orlando smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "Come on" he said as he pulled her towards the boxes.  
>Eventually the two left their luggage in her room and started packing more boxes. When it was lunch time however Orlando decided<em> he<em> wanted to cook something.

"I don't know" said Keira a little afraid that something would happen.

Orlando gave her his best pout. "Pleeeeeease" he said with his big wide dark brown eyes.

Keira bit her bottom lip as she looked at him and then shook her head no.

"Why not?" said a grumpy Orlando as he slightly glared.

"Because this is still my apartment for four days and I don't want it to get burned to the ground" said Keira as she got up off the floor where they were both sitting.

"Keira-"

"-I'm not changing my mind" said Keira as she packed some off her stuff into a box on her bed.

"Oh really?" said Orlando as he got up as well. He grabbed Keira by her hips and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"How about now?" he asked as he looked at her. Keira shook her head no with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hmm" said Orlando with a smile as he looked at her. He pulled her in for a longer kiss before pulling away again.

"Now?"

Keira shook her head no again this time with a giggle. Orlando gasped.

"No! Let's see then" said Orlando. He pulled Keira in once again for an even longer kiss before he lifted her up and spinned her around.

"How about now?" he asked as he looked up at Keira. She finally nodded yes before Orlando placed her back down.

"Thank you!" he told her before he ran to the kitchen.

Keira sighed but then grinned. "This might be fun."

A little while later Keira went to go check on Orlando and the kitchen smelled good when she walked in. Keira was very surprised.

"I never knew you could cook" she said as she sat in one of her high chairs.

Orlando smiled. "There are still many things that you don't know about me" he said. Keira laughed as she went to go to go stand next to him.

"Do you need any help?"

"Not really but watch this" he said. Keira did as told as was pretty impressed when Orlando flipped the spaghetti into the air.

"Nice job" she said with a smile. Orlando did it again but this time it did not go as well. Not all of the spaghetti landed in the pan this time. Instead it landed all over Orlando and Keira.

"oops" said Orlando as put the pan back down. They both looked at each other before they laughed again. However, there laughing soon stopped.

"Keira do you smell-"

"Fire!" screamed Keira as the rest if the spaghetti in the pan came up in flames which caused the fire alarm to go off really loudly. Orlando quickly grabbed a cloth and tried patting it down but the room was soon surrounded by smoke. Keira rain to open the balcony doors to try and air it out as quickly as possible. Then she used the broom to turn off the fire alarm.

"Are you alright?" she asked Orlando as she coughed.

Orlando was finally able to put out the fire and coughed before he responded. "Yeah, perfectly fine" he said.

The two walked towards her balcony in order to get fresh air.

"Sorry about that" said Orlando as he scratched the back of his head. Keira just laughed.

"Don't worry, you should have seen the first time I tried to cook." Orlando and she laughed.

Orlando grinned at her as he realized that only she was able to make him feel better in the worst situations. He then smiled and chuckled when Keira removed a noodle from her hair.

"I could try cooking something else" he said as he and Keira started walking back inside.

Keira's eyes grew wide. "Noooo thank you. I'll be doing the cooking around here from now on" she said which made the two laugh.


	38. Chapter 38

A few hours later the two had done as much packing as they could but decided to take a break especially since it was late at night. They were both lying on their stomach in Keira's living room on the white carpet over the wood floor looking at Keira's family photographs.

"That was me and Caleb on my 5th birthday" said Keira as she pointed to a picture where she and Caleb were both hugging.

"Oh my God" whispered Orlando as he looked at the pictures. "You were so tiny."  
>He couldn't believe that the woman sitting next to him was once that tiny, small, and round little girl.<p>

Keira giggled. "Yea, I was" she started. "And so was Caleb, but I always saw my big brother as the biggest and strongest thing in the world."

"That's sweet" said Orlando as he turned the page. When he did he saw a picture of a sleeping little 3-year old Keira wrinkling her nose.

"My dad said I use to that a lot" said Keira as she looked at her picture. "Thankfully I've out grown that" she said.

Orlando looked at her when she wasn't looking and grinned.

"Of course you have" thought Orlando. He knew that she didn't since every night he sees her and smiles every time.

They kept looking through pictures until a thought popped into Keira's head.

"Should I tell him about Rupert now?"

She decided to follow her gut and just tell him.

"Orlando" she said as she looked at the pictures.

"Uhm?"

"We'll be heading to L.A in a few days right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"No reason" she said as she turned the page. "Just thinking of meeting up with an old friend."

"That sounds like fun. What friend?" asked Orlando as he put the photo album back in its place and took out another.

Keira breathed in before she spoke. "Rupert."

Orlando's eyes immediately looked towards Keira who had a nervous expression.

"You're not going to run away with him are you?" he asked her with a smirk as he continued to look at her.

Keira smirked as she shook her head. "I promise you I'll try not to."

Orlando's eyes grew wide before Keira laughed. "I promise I won't."

Orlando smiled at her before he looked at the pictures again.

"So you're okay with this?" Keira asked still a little worried.

Orlando looked at her again and nodded. "Rupert is a good man. He took care of you when I wasn't there and he let you go when I came back-" he said as he touched the side of her face.

"Lord knows how hard it must have been for him to let her go" Orlando thought as he touched her soft cheek.

"-and I trust you" he continued out loud. "I know I joked about it before but I know you wouldn't run away with him" he said with a small grin.

Keira loved how understanding he was and she was a little surprised. A small part of her expected him to be mad.

"Thanks" she replied with a smile. "Maybe you could come a long then. You two would probably get a long."

Orlando wasn't entirely sure if that was a good idea but he saw it as a chance to thank Rupert for everything.

The two quickly packed everything up the next few days and then flew out to L.A.

"All passengers it is now safe to remove your seat belts."

Orlando unbuckled his as carefully as he good so he wouldn't wake a sleeping Keira on his shoulder. When he removed his, he removed Keira's without waking her up.

"All passengers thank you for flying with us today and may you have a wonderful trip."

"Keira" Orlando whispered in her ear. She slowly opened her eyes as Orlando continued speaking. "We're here."

Keira slowly sat up as she pushed her hair back from her face.

"What time is it?" she whispered.

"3:45 a.m."

Keira glared at him and growled. Orlando laughed because he had forgotten how cranky she could get when she was tired.

"I know, I'm sorry love. Let's get our luggage and head over to the hotel so that both of us could rest."

Keira nodded as they both got up and exited the plane. When they walked into the air port the guards quickly walked with them in order to protect them from paparazzi and fans.

They walked over to retrieve their luggage when they heard someone yell out Orlando's name.

Keira and Orlando both looked over to the exit a good few safe feet away and saw a swarm of paparazzi.

"At 4 in the morning even?" Keira asked amazed. Orlando looked at her realizing that even though she was use to paparazzi, she wasn't use to that many since she lived in London.

"I know. Just hold my hand and follow me" he said as he put on his baseball cap and aviators. Keira put her hat on as well and her Chanel Sunglasses as she grabbed Orlando's hand who was walking in front of her. The two quickly made their way towards the door and faced the paparazzi.

"Orlando! Over here!"  
>"One picture!"<br>"Where are you guys coming from?"  
>"Secret romantic vacation?"<br>"Knightley! Keira Knightley!"  
>"Have you kept in contact with Rupert Friend?"<br>"What do you think of Kate Bosworth's new film?"  
>"Wait! One more question!"<p>

The two didn't listen as they made their way to their car where Alex, Orlando's friend, was waiting in the driver's seat.

Alex got out as he quickly shook Orlando's hand and hugged Keira before grabbing their luggage and putting it in Orlando's car trunk.

Keira climbed into the back seat and was careful not to let her long yellow cotton dress get stuck in the door as Orlando closed it. He climbed in the passenger seat in the front before Alex drove away from the mob of paparazzi.

"Please one picture!" they heard one last paparazzi say before they drove away.

"That wasn't so bad" Keira said as she took of her head to let her hair down.

Orlando smiled as did the same as well.

"So guys how was London?" said Alex as he looked at the road. "Got everything packed up?"

"It was good and everything's ready to go. It should arrive at my place in a few weeks" Orlando replied.

"That's good. Keira you're going to have so much fun decorating the house because the only thing Orlando seems to have there is a bed and a chair" Alex said with a grin. "Every blue moon we might find some food in his fridge but don't get your hopes up."

Keira laughed as Orlando rolled his eyes.

"You would think that a man with so much money would have his house all dolled up but no. Keira I swear, a mouse's house is more decorated."

Keira could not stop laughing as she heard all of this.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I'm just not the decorating sort of person!" Orlando said.

"Ha! No your right, you're just the lazy as hell type of person!"

Keira was laughing so hard to the point where she couldn't breathe and this made Alex and Orlando both laugh as well.

They three continued talking until they reached their hotel. Unfortunately there were paparazzi there as well.

Orlando got out first before he opened the door for Keira. Alex got out to hand them their luggage and to walk them inside.  
>Alex walked in front of Keira followed by Orlando and all three tried to avoid questions asked.<p>

"How is filming going?"  
>"What do you guys plan to do after pirates!"<br>"Would you guys consider pirates four!"  
>"Orlando is it hard working with your girlfriend on a film?"<br>"How do you guys separate business from pleasure?"

The three were successfully able to make it inside where Orlando and Keira said good bye to Alex. When he had left the two took the elevator up to their room on the fifth floor and opened the door.

The room there were in was huge and more of a condo. It had a huge living room area, two walk in closets, a massive bed room with a canopy bed, and a bath room with two sinks, a shower, and a massive bath tub.  
>It all seemed to have an aquatic theme to it.<br>Their bed room had a clear view of the hotel's beautiful pool.

"Gorgeous" thought Keira as she went to leave her luggage in her closet. Orlando did the same and decided that he would put his clothes away later.

He walked into their room and placed his watch on the dresser as he took it off. He smirked as he saw Keira in her bra and underwear in her closet as she changed into something more comfortable. Orlando finally looked away as he took off his baseball cap and T-shirt. When he was fully changed into his pajama pants, Keira came out in a short silk light purple night gown with spaghetti straps. She climbed into the bed and quickly fell down.

"I'm so tired" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

Orlando grinned as he climbed in as well and gave her a light peck on the lips.

"Get some rest love" he said as he laid his head on her chest. Keira played with his curls as she thought about the long day ahead of her.

"I have so much to do" she said as she sighed. "I have the rehearsal, the last minute fitting, the fashion show at night, and before that our lunch with Rupert-"  
>Orlando didn't mind going to lunch with Rupert as he once did. He figured that everyone was an adult here so it was fine.<p>

"Don't worry" said Orlando "everything will get done."

Keira gave him a small smile before the two went to bed.


	39. Chapter 39

Keira woke up the next morning bright and early and carefully untangled herself from Orlando. Before getting dress she grabbed a pen and paper to write a note to him saying she had left early.

When she was all dressed she carefully snuck out in order not to wake a still sleeping Orlando.

Orlando woke up at around 10:30 in the morning. His arm reached out to grab Keira but all he felt were the sheets. He sat up and then noticed a note on the dresser. He stood up and walked over to it to see what it said.

Orlando  
>I had to leave early to make it to the early fitting and I didn't want to wake you. I'll see you at 12:30 for lunch.<br>Love Keira

Orlando smiled as he read the letter. He then walked towards the bathroom and hoped in the shower. When he was then he got dressed in dark blue jeans, brown shoes, and a gray v-neck. He left his curls down as he put on a pair of sunglasses.

He walked out into the hallway and got on the elevator to the first floor. The ballet got him his car as Orlando thanked him and tipped him.

It was 12:22 which meant that Keira and Rupert would be on their way.

Orlando got to the Italian restaurant called Campanile in about 15 minutes. When he entered the restaurant he saw Keira sitting at a table talking to Rupert whose back was to Orlando. Keira finally glanced his was and she smiled when she saw Orlando.

Orlando smiled back as he started walking towards her.

"Hello darling" said Keira as she kissed Orlando quickly on the lips. She was wearing a light blue short dress. The top was tight in all the right places. As the dress reached her waist the skirt became very poofy giving her a nice look. Her hair was up in a lose bun and curled. She looked stunning.

"Hello" he said with a smile. Orlando's attention turned to Rupert who stood up to shake his hand.

"How are you doing Rupert?" Orlando asked as he shook his hand.

"Good, I'm great. You?" Rupert asked awkwardly. He had nothing against Orlando, but that doesn't mean the he was comfortable talking to the man who had the heart of the woman he loved.

"Good as well" Orlando. said as he sat down next to Keira. He noticed Rupert was uncomfortable with the situation and that didn't make it easy from him to start a conversation.

Eventually though the two found something to chat about Keira watched at the two men conversed and smiled at seeing them get along.

"Keira what about you? How has the paparazzi been with you?" asked Rupert before he took a sip from his drink.

"They've been okay, I mean sometimes they can go a little far" she said as she thought about the swarm of paparazzi that were always following her.

"I understand but sadly that's the price of Hollywood" replied Rupert.

Keira nodded and as the lunch went on she couldn't help but smile and the two men who were talking and getting along.

"So Rupert how long did you say you were in town for?" asked Orlando.

"Only a few more days. I have an audition in London that I need to fly out to."

"Then how about you join us tonight at Keira's fashion show?"

Keira's eyes widened as she loved the idea. "Yes Rupert you should come-" before she could finish her sentence her phone rang. It was Lisa who was at the site for the fashion show.

"Excuse me for a moment" she said as she got up to go take the call leaving the two men alone.

"Orlando are you sure you want me to go tonight?" asked Rupert. "I mean I truly appreciate the offer but if you're just doing it to be polite I assure you that it's not necessary-"

"That's not the reason why. I invited you because you seem like a good guy and I am very thankful to you because of how you cared for Keira."

"I did it because I loved her."

Orlando nodded in understanding. "I know and I know how it feels like to lose her. Thank you for letting her go."

"Don't worry about it. Even If I wouldn't have let her go, she never would have loved me like she loves you" Rupert said. In his voice you could hear the slightest bit of pain. It was obvious that Rupert was still in the process of moving on."You mean everything to her. It's amazing. I've never seen two people more in love."

"You'll find someone too, everyone does." Orlando replied seeing how hurt Rupert was. "She'll come when you least expect it."

"I hope she does" Rupert said. He stayed quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "You seem like a good man Orlando but I want to make sure that you treat her right. Please don't hurt her."

"Wouldn't dream of it" Orlando said as he looked at Keira walk back. She gave him a small smile before she spoke.

"Sorry boys, looks like I have to leave."

"No worries. I'm supposed to meet up with another old friend" said Rupert and he stood up.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again Keira" he said as they hugged. Rupert then turned his attention to Orlando.

"Orlando, good seeing you too" he said as he shook Orlando's hand.

"Same here. We'll see you tonight at the show."

Rupert nodded. "Remembered what I asked you."

Orlando nodded before Rupert walked away leaving him alone with Keira.

"What was that about?" she asked confused.

"Nothing" he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Keira looked at him curiously before she pushed the thought aside. "Well then thank you for coming again" she said as she kissed his cheek.

Orlando smiled at her before placing a kiss on her cheek. "Anytime love."


	40. Chapter 40

"Ladies and gentlemen" said the host "I would like to thank you all for coming to the 45th annual Coco Chanel summer fashion show."

Everyone applauded as the host said the first line. The audience was filled with celebrities: actors, singers, reality TV- star, and other fashion designers. Among them were obviously Caleb, Keira's parents, and of course Orlando. The four were sitting right in front of the runway which meant they would get a clear view of Keira as she walked down.

Keira looked at the crowd through a little peep hole she had found while getting put in line. She first spotted her brother, then her parents, and lastly she spotted the one she was nervous she wouldn't be able to impress.

"Keira what are you doing?" asked Lisa as she saw Keira close to the wall. She smiled as she saw just how beautiful her best friend looked. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a long light mint colored dress with straps that crossed over her neck. Her hair was down, her eyelids were neatly covered with natural looking eye shadow her lashes were covered with mascara, he lips had been brushed with gloss, all as she carried a clutch bag and wore a cute small hat that gave her the look as if she were on a cruise in some tropical place.

"Nothing" Keira quickly replied as she continued to look through her peep hole at Orlando who looked rather handsome himself. He wore a black suit, black shoes, and a white button down with a classic long thin black tie, an expensive looking watch, and his skull ring, all with his curls neatly worn down. He obviously couldn't see her but she saw him looking through the program and waiting for the show to begin.

Lisa raised her eye brow as she knew exactly what Keira was doing. "Come on, you have to get back in line" said Lisa as she pulled her best friend away from the wall and back behind the middle aged model in front of her who looked annoyed.

"So unprofessional" said that model.

Lisa glared at her."Oh please, you and I both know that at your career is only heading down the drain now at your age."

The model gasped in shock as she turned back around minding her own business. Lisa turned back to Keira who looked beautiful yet nervous.

"Keira" she whispered softly. "Don't worry-"

"What if I fall or trip?'

"Then you'll get up and keep on going like you always do. You can do this. They wouldn't have picked you as their star model if they didn't think you could do it."

Keira grinned softly as she took a deep breath. At that moment the music started and she got butterflies once again and Lisa noticed.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
>Them other boys don't know how to act<br>I think it's special what's behind your back  
>So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.<br>Take em' to the bridge_

"Calm down" she whispered quickly as the line started moving. "You'll do great. And don't worry; the way you look, you'll be turning lots of heads."

Keira smiled again as she heard the music, thinking of only one man whose head she wanted to turn.

_Dirty babe  
>You see these shackles<br>Baby I'm your slave  
>I'll let you whip me if I misbehave<br>It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take em' to the chorus_

As the chorus played Keira watched as one by one the models in front of her started to disappear. As she heard the second verse play she knew that at the next chorus it would be her turn.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
>Them other boys don't know how to act<br>Come let me make up for the things you lack  
>Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast<br>Take em' to the bridge_

"Those are all gorgeous!" said Keira's mom Sharman as she saw the dresses. She, Caleb and Keira's father, Will, were all admiring the show and the dresses, but Orlando sat there waiting for the one girl he wanted to see.

"When will it be her turn?" he thought in his head. At that moment his question was answered because her turn was now.

_Come here girl  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Come to the back  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>VIP  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Drinks on me  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Let me see what you're working with  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Look at those hips  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>You make me smile  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Go ahead child  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>And get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>

Orlando didn't look anywhere else as he saw Keira walking towards him looking incredible. He stayed in his seat frozen as he saw the woman of his dreams walk down with a smile on her face. She had such confidence, such enthusiasm and such beauty. She was just perfect for him.

As the crowd applauded Keira smiled more and from the corner of her eyes she saw as Orlando stood up and clapped as he smiled at her. The rest of her family followed him and then almost everyone was standing by the time she reached the end of the runway. She smiled at her parents, at her brother and winked at Orlando before spinning and posing before walking back down the run way.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
>them other boys watch while I attack<br>if that's your girl you better watch your back  
>Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact<em>

"That's my little girl!" Will screamed as he saw his daughter walk away.

Keira walked back behind stage with a huge smile on her face. Immediately Lisa came up to her.

"You were incredible!" she said as she hugged her. "No let's get you into your next dress!"

Keira changed into her next outfit and modeled that one along with many others before she was getting ready to model the Chanel gown of the night. Once she was ready she stepped out of her room and Lisa's mouth dropped.

"You look-"

Before she could finish Keira was pulled away to the entrance of the run way.

"You rock this dress!" said the designer to Keira as she was pushed out.

As soon as she stepped on stage she really took Orlando's breath away.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
>I still feel your touch in my dreams<br>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
>without you it's hard to survive<em>

"She's perfect" he said to himself as he saw Keira walking down the runway in a wedding dress.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
>and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly<br>can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
>I want this to last<br>I need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
>And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
>I can't let you go<br>I want you in my life_

Keira walked with confidence in the mermaid styled wedding dress with a train. She looked stunning in it along with the veil. She walked and smiled straight at one person as the audience applauded loving the dress.

Orlando watched as Keira walked towards him and immediately he turned to Will.

"Will, I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"


	41. Chapter 41

"What is it Orlando?" asked Will smiling not taking his eyes of his daughter. She looked so grown up and so beautiful. Her being in a wedding dress made him and Keira's mother get emotional. They knew that one day their baby girl would actually be walking down to aisle getting ready to marry a man that she would spend the rest of her life with.

"That's our daughter Will" said Sharman with tears in her eyes.

Orlando noticed Will and Sharman's expression and started to feel a sense of nerves. "I-"

"So sorry I'm late" said Rupert as he rushed towards them. He looked at the runway quickly before facing Orlando but he instantly turned back to get another look at Keira.

"Wow" he said as he looked at her. Both men stood there watching as Keira walked down like a true professional. She smiled at them both before blowing a kiss towards them. Rupert knew who it was meant for but, he may pretend it was for him.

"You came just in time for the finale" said Caleb as he interrupted Rupert's gaze. Rupert looked towards Caleb who was looking at him in a strange cautious way.

"Yeah, I had a meeting that ran late" he responded coldly. Orlando, Sharman, and Will did not notice the expressions Caleb and Rupert were sharing with one another. Not one out of the three of them knew about the secrets between these two.

"Beautiful job Keira!" said the designer as he kissed both of Keira's cheeks. "Stunning, absolutely stunning!"

"Thank you" responded Keira with a huge smile as she had changed into a long white floral patterned dress with a sweet heart neckline from Chanel itself. As she spoke to the designer she noticed he started to grin. She was going to turn around to see what he was smiling at before she felt something on her neck. She looked down and saw that someone had slid a beautiful turquoise diamond necklace around her neck and that they were fastening it.

"It's beautiful!" she said as she turned and saw no other than….

"Rupert?"she asked confused and shocked at once.

He gave her a small grin. "Hello there Keira."

"Umm why did –"

"I showed up late and to make up for it I figured I'd bring you something almost as sparkling as you."

"Rupert that's very kind of you but I can't accept this" she said as she was starting to take it off

"Yes you can" Rupert interrupted as he grabbed her hands from her behind her neck and held them in his word. "I won't take no for an answer-"

"No Rupert really-"

"Why not? Will Orlando get offended?"

Keira looked at him for a minute noticing that something seemed different in him. "No. no Orlando's not like that. It's just that I don't feel right accepting it. I hope you understand" she said as she handed him back the necklace.

Before Rupert could argue any further Caleb came to check on his sister. "There's my beautiful baby sis" he said as he hugged her. When he turned he gave Rupert a cautious look again. "Keira, mum and dad are waiting with Orlando outside. Go meet them and I'll get your things."

Keira listened as she said good bye to Rupert and headed out leaving Rupert and Caleb alone since the designer had left long before.

"That's very nice of you to offer to carry your little sister's bags" said Rupert as he turned to walk away.

Caleb quickly took a step closer."And it's very inappropriate of you to offer my taken sister jewelry "he responded as he saw the necklace in Rupert's hands.

Rupert instantly turned to defend himself. "Caleb this was just a gift of-"

"Rupert don't toy with me. Did you forget that I know your little secret?" he asked. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Believe it or not I was invited here."

"By Keira?"

"By Orlando" Rupert responded with a grin.

Caleb's eyes grew wide for second before he regained his control. "That's because Orlando is a man with manners and generosity and doesn't know the dirty trick you tried to play on my sister."

"I thought you and I promised we wouldn't speak of that ever again-'

"And I thought you promised that you would stay away from Keira as soon as she told you to leave-"

"Well things have changed Caleb" responded Rupert through his teeth. "It turns out that I can't live without her-"

"Her or her money? I mean when I caught you forging her signature on a check it didn't seem like you would have a problem leaving her with our one penny."

"She left me broken hearted. I just thought I deserved something in return for that."

"You deserve nothing, especially not my sister."

"Oh really? –"

"Yes, really" said Orlando as he walked into the room having heard everything. His face had nothing but disappointment and anger on it as he looked at Rupert. "I thought you were a good man Rupert. Keira and I both thought you were a good man. We felt sorry for you, and I felt terrible for taking Keira from you but now I see you never really deserved her."

"I don't need your pity Orlando" said Rupert as he glared at him. "I don't need nor want anything from either of you. The only thing I want is Keira-"

"I ask again her or her money?"

"Caleb believe or not her. I know I made a mistake but I was thinking clearly at that time therefore I refuse to take any responsibility. The one thing I will do though is get her back.'

"Stay away from her" Orlando said through his teeth as he stepped closer to Rupert threateningly. At that moment though photographers came in with the Chanel designer to take pictures of him back stage.

"Not so brave no huh?" Rupert asked as he smiled at the cameras. "Good day Mr. Bloom" was the last thing he said before he walked out.


	42. Chapter 42

"I swear I'm about to lose it Caleb" said Orlando as he walked back and forth in the men's bathroom at a restaurant. Right after the fashion show everyone decided to go to dinner: everyone being Sharman, Will, Caleb, Orlando, Keira and unfortunately Rupert. Keira had invited him not knowing any better that only a year ago he tried to rob her of her fortune. Rupert had been "charming" Keira and her parents with some old child hood stories and Orlando was about to lose it. Before anything happened he excused himself to the bathroom in which Caleb followed him knowing exactly what was upsetting him.

"I'm right with you" said Caleb also completed disgusted with the audacity of that man. "He has some nerve sitting at a table with us and sharing a meal" as he continued talking he noticed that Orlando wasn't really listening. He had a look of anger on his face and Caleb realized that he really was about to lose it.

"Okay pal calm down" said Caleb as he put his hand on his shoulders. "The good news is that at least its two of us now that know who Rupert Friend really is and not just me. You and I can both make sure that he gets nowhere near my sister."

"As much as I wish I could do that I can't" Orlando replied as he stopped and put both hands on the counter. "Keira has the right to make her own choices… I can't tell her who to speak with and who not to speak with-"

"You aren't cutting off her freedom, you are preventing her and harm."

Orlando grinned as he looked at Caleb. "Are you forgetting this is your sister we're talking about? She isn't one that you can just tell to stay and she'll stay. She's the type who will demand to know a reason behind it and demand to do as she pleases."

Caleb grinned back. "That you're right about." He then sighed as he leaned on the counter. "Then what shall we do about it."

"We'll have to let him play his game" Orlando said looking at himself in the mirror not having moved his position. He almost wanted to punch himself as he said that. Orlando did not want to let Rupert get near Keira but he knew that if he tried to stop him it would end in a scandal. Something that two people thus far have told him not to do.

"_**You two are to keep your names out of the gossip magazines. No drama, no scandal, no nothing. Is that clear?"asked Gore.**_

"_**I don't want any drama or scandals. The second I hear your name involved in some sort of mess your ass is gone. No exceptions. I make the rules you follow them. Is that understood?"asked Edward Russo.**_

"_**if something else happens I'm going to be forced to do something I really just don't want to do."**_

Orlando closed his eyes shut as he realized there really was nothing he could do to stop Rupert. Whatever he did could put both his career and Keira's in jeopardy.

"We're just going to let him-"

"We have no choice" Orlando responded interrupting. "Your sister and I are being watched by photographers, by Gore and by Edward Russo 24/7. Every move I make is seen. I can't do anything about it without being photographed or maybe even fired, maybe even Keira as well."

Caleb nodded as he understood. "Thank you Orlando."

"For what?"

"For caring about my sister. Right now you are putting her career and her happiness ahead of your feelings and jealousy-"

"I'm not jealous" Orlando quickly said.

Caleb rolled his eyes as he heard that. "Still, thank you for putting her first."

Orlando gave him a small smile. "She'll always be first for me" was all he said before walking out.

Caleb stood there in the bathroom before coming up with an idea. "You can't do something about it but I can."


	43. Chapter 43

"Keira darling, when are your things coming from London?" asked Sharman at the table.

"I'd say in about two weeks or so right?" Keira asked Orlando as he returned from the bathroom.

"That sounds right. As soon as they come Keira and I can start moving it to my place-"

"Would you need any assistance?" Rupert asked looking at Keira. She felt Orlando grow tense at her side a little and she really didn't know how to respond. Luckily, her big brother came just in time to save her.

"If you do" said Caleb as he sat down. "I will be more than happy to help."

Keira looked at her brother confused. "But Caleb don't you have to go back to work?"

"Did I forget to tell you all?" Caleb said pretending to have "forgotten." "At the moment I have a case that ironically needs to be handled here in L.A. It turns out that I'm going to need to stay here for the entire more" finished Caleb as he looked Rupert right in the eye.

"Caleb that's marvelous!" Keira said excited that her brother would be staying with her.

"It gets even better" continued Caleb still looking at Rupert. "After this case is finished I get to have my vacation time."

As Keira, Sharman, and Will said how great that was, Orlando grinned at Caleb knowing exactly why he was staying.

Rupert wasn't stupid either though. He knew very well that the only reason Caleb was staying was to keep an eye on him since there was nothing Orlando could do about it. It didn't worry him though because he knew that whatever Caleb tried to do could affect Orlando as well.

"How ironic" said Rupert. "It turns out I will need to be staying here as well."

The table went quiet as soon as Rupert said that. Caleb and Orlando instantly glared at him while the others looked at him confused.

"Rupert" said Orlando trying to sound kind as he addressed Rupert. "Didn't you tell Keira and me that you had an audition in London?"

"Yes I did" said Rupert smirking at him. "But it turns out that the audition was canceled."

"We're sorry to hear that Rupert" said Will feeling sorry for the young boy even though the young boy deserved no one's sympathy.

"Don't be" replied Rupert. "Now I will be able to help Keira, Caleb, and Orlando move her things in" he finished with a grin.

Keira looked towards Orlando for a second and then quickly turned to face him again as she thought she saw him glaring. Orlando noticed in time and quickly changed his expression as to not give Keira a reason to suspect anything.

"That won't be necessary" said Keira just in case she actually saw what she thought she did. "I'm sure that Caleb, Orlando and I can manage-"

"Keira I insist" Rupert said flashing her smile. "Unless Orlando has a problem with it?"

The entire table looked towards Orlando as Rupert asked him that question. As much as Orlando wanted to , he couldn't tell Rupert no in front of everyone without sounding jealous or rude.

"No I don't" Orlando said. "Caleb and I would love to have your help."

Keira gave Orlando a small smile as everyone else went on with the dinner. Everyone seemed happy and fine except one person who noticed that something odd was going on.

"Excuse me for a moment" said Sharman as she stood up. She gave her daughter a look that told her to go with her. Keira listened and followed her mother to the ladies room.

"What is it mother?"

"Oh nothing" said Sharman as she smiled at her youngest child. "I just wanted to know how things were going."

Keira gave her mother a weird look. "In the restroom mother?"

"Why not? Here you and I can talk privately, tell me anything that's bothering you or worrying you."

"But nothing is" said Keira.

Sharman looked at her daughter again. Clearly she noticed that he daughter didn't see what she saw. "Darling, how are Rupert and Orlando getting along?"

"Fine I assume. They had lunch with me earlier today."

"I see" said her mother "and were they friendly, well behaved-"

"Of course. Mother why do you ask?" asked Keira a little worried now. She noticed that her mother seemed rather odd.

"I couldn't help but notice that things seemed a little odd at the table between Orlando and Rupert and even your brother."

"What does Caleb have to do with Orlando and Rupert-"

"Oh I don't know. It might just be your mother being paranoid but I think you should be careful honey. I know you say things are fine but still make sure you that you separate your relationship with both of them."

Keira listened to her mother still not really comprehending anything. "Do you believe that Orlando and Rupert could be in some sort of fight-"

"I'm not saying I believe that but I'm also not saying that I don't believe that."

"If something was off I'm sure Orlando would tell me mom."

"He wouldn't" Sharman said smiling. "He wouldn't because he would want you to be happy without a care in the world. If something were wrong he would secretly try to fix it himself just like your father."

Keira stayed silent as she realized that that did sound like something Orlando would do. As she started to grow worried Sharman started to speak once again. "And he does it not to seem manly and strong, he does it because he loves you."

Keira smiled as he mother touched the side of my face. "No matter what happens that boy will always love you" her mother said.

"Are you sure?" Keira asked smiling a little nervous.

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know" Keira said as she walked behind her mother to sit on a couch they had in the restroom. "It's just for a while now I've been having this feeling. This feeling that something is going to happen and" she paused as she swallowed and looked at her mother. "and it scares me mom."

Her mother looked at her daughter with sympathy as she walked to sit next to her as Keira continued talking.

"I feel like everything bad happens to us and I feel as if things always happen to keep him and I apart. What you just said, well what you just said just makes me more worried."

"I could be wrong dear-"

"Yes I know but still. I know the first time we broke up it was because of me, that was my choice. But things pop out of nowhere and they seem to put our relationship in danger. I love him and I know that I always will, I feel it. He tells me everyday how much he loves me and he shows it but, I'm just scared that one day he'll wake up and change his mind.

"Sweetie" her mother replied. "He won't. At dinner every time he looked at you he lit up. When someone else from the outside can see the love in a person's eyes, you know that that love is something deep and powerful."

"Just like you and dad huh?"

Sharman smiled. "Yes just like me and your father."

Keira sighed feeling a little bit better. "Thanks mom."

Sharman hugged her daughter as she closed her eyes, praying to God that she was wrong and that nothing was going to hurt her daughter or the man she loves.

"Oh please" thought Sharman "let me be wrong."

But mothers know best don't they?


	44. Chapter 44

It was August 19th. Exactly two weeks had passed since the fashion show and things could not have been any stranger Rupert did whatever he could to get near Keira and Caleb did his best to keep him away. Orlando tried his best to make sure Keira suspected nothing but she knew something wasn't right. She felt it in the way he acted, the way he spoke, the way he touched her and he just wasn't the same. Something was troubling him and as much as she tried to get him to talk, he wouldn't.

She thought about all of this as she laid in bed in the hotel she and Orlando had been staying at. Keira sighed as she turned to her side and faced a sleeping Orlando.

"What are you hiding from me?" she asked him even though she knew he couldn't hear her. She watched him sleep as she touched his head gently. "What's going on Orlando?" she whispered.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt her cell phone vibrate. When she saw the name she quietly and carefully got up from the bed and went to answer the phone call.

"Hello Rupert" she whispered in the door way of the bathroom making sure she was far away enough that Orlando wouldn't hear her.

"Hi Keira" Rupert replied. "Just wanted to ask you if you wanted me to head down at 2:00 to Orlando's place to help you move the last of your things."

"Oh no no it's okay, I was going to do it myself since Orlando has an interview."

"Keira I insist. What kind of man would I be if I didn't help a lady out?"

"No Rupert I really appreciate it thank you but-"

"You said yourself that Orlando wouldn't be there to help you out-"

"That's because he has a pirates interview."

"Well that's more of a reason for me to help you. I'm sure Orlando will be fine with it."

"I don't think so" thought Keira to herself not listening to Rupert at all.

"If you want I'll give him a call and ask-"

"No no no" Keira quickly said. She thought long and hard before making a decision. She didn't want to disrespect Orlando by accepting Rupert's help but some of the boxes left over were heavy. But then again if she told Orlando she needed help he would want to cancel his interview to go and help her so Rupert's help didn't seem that bad.

"Alright then, I accept your help" Keira whispered "I'll see you in two hours."

"Can't wait" was the last thing Rupert said before he hung up. Keira closed her eyes and sighed before she closed her cell phone. When she turned around she gasped in shock.

"Orlando you scared me" she said with her phone still in her hands.

Orlando gave her a small smile before noticing how odd she was acting. "Who were you talking to?"

Keira thought hard before she answered. "Lisa" she started "she wanted to know if I could join her for lunch today."

Orlando gave her a small nod as the two stayed in an awkward silence for a moment.

"I better start getting ready" Keira replied as she walked past him leaving her phone on the dresser. She felt extremely guilty but she just felt it would be better if Orlando didn't know she'd be with Rupert.

"What you don't know can't hurt you" she thought to herself in her head trying to convince herself that what she did was okay. For some reason she just thought it was better if Orlando didn't know she'd be with Rupert just in case the two really weren't getting along as she had hoped.

But Orlando wasn't stupid. He knew very well that it wasn't Lisa; he knew very well who it was.  
>"She lied to me" he thought to himself in his head as he looked down at her phone on the dresser. He didn't mind that she was going to see Rupert; it was the lie that hurt more.<p>

"You need me to what?" Lisa asked Keira on the phone.

"If Orlando calls you I need you to tell him that you and I had lunch" said Keira as she started to put everything in place. "That's only if he calls-"

"Why though? Keira you know I don't like lying-"

"Lisa please I'll tell you everything later."

Lisa rolled her eyes and sighed as she and her old boss Susan were making last minute changes to costumes before everyone returned to filming in two weeks. "Fine but I want everything explained later."

"Thank you Lisa" said Keira. As soon as she heard Rupert coming up the stairs she hung up and went back to fixing her things.

"That seems to be the last of things" said Rupert as he leaned against the doorway. Keira gave him a small smile as she finished up putting away her things.

"Thank you so much for your help-"

"You know I'll always be here when you need me Keira" Rupert said flashing her a smile. "Now what do you say you and I head out to lunch."

"That's really sweet but I should be heading back to the hotel-"

"Come one. What are you going to do locked up in a hotel all day?"

Keira sighed not knowing how exactly to get rid of him. She didn't want to seem rude and she appreciated his help but she really didn't think it was a good idea to go on the public streets of LA and have lunch with him. And, she really didn't want to.

"I'm sure I'll find something" Keira said "and besides I go back to filming in two weeks, I think I should brush up on my lines a bit."

"An hour is all I'm asking for" Rupert said walking closer to her. "Please it'll be like old times."

Keira not knowing any other excuse accepted and the two drove to a restaurant called 21 Oceanfront. They ordered their meals and as they ate they talked about old times from the set of Pride and Prejudice.

"And you fell right of that horse" Keira said laughing as she mocked Rupert.

"Hey I didn't see you getting on one" said Rupert smiling.

"I didn't have to now did I. That was your job my friend."

The two laughed when Keira turned to her right and looked out the window. She hadn't noticed it had gotten so dark out.

"What time is it?" she asked quickly.

"Um it is seven on the dot."

"Seven? That late!"she asked frantically. She realized that she had been with Rupert for six hours and she told Orlando she was only having lunch with Lisa. She sighed as she realized how foolish she was to lose track of time and she sighed as she realized that she would have to make up another lie to cover up her six hours lunch.

"Late? You really need to get out more" he said laughing. He noticed that Keira seemed serious and realized that she probably hadn't told her precious Orlando that she would be spending the day with _him._

"If only I could be there to see the look on your face" Rupert thought in his head.


	45. Chapter 45

That night Keira got home and found Orlando there reading over his lines. She made up the excuse that she went window shopping and that she had lost track of time just walking around. An excuse that neither herself or Orlando believed.

The next day Keira and Orlando decided to spend the day together on the streets on LA and they were followed by paparazzi everywhere. Keira stepped out in a floral purple tank top with white shorts, a pair of cute silver sandals, her hair down and wavy and a pair of sunglasses while Orlando wore jeans, sneakers, and a navy polo with his curly brown hair worn down. To the paparazzi everything seemed normal but little did they know that things were as strange as they could get.

The couple barley spoke as they walked hand in hand. It was as if they were complete strangers and the tension was killing them both equally. Thankfully they ended up bumping into someone who Orlando was grateful to see.

"Johnny" said Keira smiling. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Hello there" said Johnny as he smiled at his two co stars. "I never can get rid of you to now can I?"

"Pleasure to see you too Johnny" replied Orlando.

"Oh calm down boy. Where are you two off to?"

"We're just walking around" Orlando replied. "Would you like to join us?"

"Why not? With the three of us every paparazzi will get a bonus today" the three walked a few blocks as they conversed.

"So what have you guys been up to lately?"

"Nothing much. We just finished moving my stuff in at Orlando's place" Keira said.

"We had her brother Caleb help us out as well as Rupert-"

'Rupert?" Johnny asked trying to remember if he remembered anyone with that name." I don't think I know him."

"Rupert friend" Keira said awkwardly.

"Rupert" Johnny repeated not being able to remember anyone with that name. Finally though it was if a light bulb lit up. "Oh Rupert!" he said smiling as he finally recalled the boy. The smile faded as he remembered who that boy was. "Oh I see" Johnny said awkwardly.

The rest of the walk was silent and Johnny the couple and even he noticed that something was off. The three walked together until they stopped in a store where Keira decided to try on something. Johnny and Orlando walked around the store themselves looking at stuff until Johnny decided to talk.

"So you two love birds are moving in together huh? That's a big step." Orlando nodded and Johnny found it as the perfect opportunity to ask Orlando what the heck was going on between him and Keira.

"While we're speaking of you two" Johnny said "What the heck is going on?"

Orlando tried to give Johnny a confused look but Johnny had his eyebrow raised which meant that he knew something going on and that he wanted to know now. Finally Orlando sighed and decided to tell Johnny everything. He told him about the conversation he and Caleb had with Rupert, what Rupert had tried to do and what Rupert was trying to do now and how there was nothing he could do about it.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Johnny asked as he took in everything he heard disgusted with what someone had tried to do the small, sweet, innocent and possibly sometimes a pain Keira.

"I really wish I was Johnny" said Orlando as he sighed. He looked over to his right and saw Keira looking through things talking to the lady at the store smiling. As he looked at her he couldn't help but think that he could be starting to lose her.

"Does she know anything about this?" Johnny asked as he saw Orlando look at Keira. Johnny let out a sigh of annoyance as Orlando shook his head.

"Why the heck not? Keeping secrets is what broke you two up the first time-"

"I know, believe me I haven't forgotten that" said Orlando as he put whatever clothes he was holding back on the hanger. "But like I told you, I can't tell her or else Rupert will more than likely do something to cause a scandal, something that that guy Edward Russo told us not to do."

"Uggh I hate that guy" muttered Johnny. He looked at Orlando once again and saw that he kept looking at Keira with sad eyes. Something that made Johnny feel sorry for him and also creeped out. "Okay if you keep looking at her like though you'll scare her away."

Orlando listened and turned his attention to something else. "Johnny' he said "I already feel like I'm losing her."

"But you haven't-"

"I'm not even sure anymore. Yesterday she was on the phone with someone, she told me it was Lisa asking to have lunch with her but-"

"It wasn't" Johnny finished for him. "It was Rupert wasn't it?"

"I think so' said Orlando nodding as he sighed again.

"How many times is he going to do that" thought Johnny getting a little aggravated with that.

"Listen, just because you think it was him doesn't mean it was-"

"I'm sure of it."

'Fine there is only one way to prove it" Johnny said. He pulled out his phone and dialed Lisa's number. "Hello there Lisa this is Johnny. Listen there is something I need to ask you. Yesterday by any chance did you happen to see Keira? Oh, you two had lunch I see-"

Orlando took the phone from Johnny's hand and started to talk to Lisa. "Lisa it's Orlando and I need you to tell me the truth."

Lisa started feeling nervous and bad as she heard Orlando's sad desperate voice. "Orlando-"

"Lisa please."

Lisa sighed as she shook her head and said no. "No, Keira and I didn't have lunch."

Orlando closed his eyes and that let Johnny know that what Orlando had suspected had been right. "Do you know where she was?"

"Rupert had offered to help her move the last of her things in to your place since you had an interview. After that he asked her to lunch and she tried making an excuse but he kept insisting. Orlando believe me she felt really bad, she didn't want to go but Rupert just kept-"

"insisting" Orlando finished for her. "I get it. Thanks Lisa." They both said goodbye before Orlando handed Johnny back his phone. At that moment Keira showed up.

"Are you guys ready to go?" she asked. Johnny said yes but she only got a small nod from Orlando. They three headed out Orlando being ahead of Johnny and Keira. Keira and Orlando were no longer holding hands.

The last two weeks of vacation passed rather quickly and before anyone knew it was time to get back to filming. The cast moved to the Grand Bahamas Island and had been there for a good three weeks now making it September 21st. Rupert made an excuse to follow. Caleb also tagged along with the excuse that he was on vacation and wanted to spend time with his sister. Still though, Rupert continued to invite Keira to places and Keira still continued to make excuses but Rupert always insisted.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this" said Orlando as he, Johnny, and Caleb were in his dressing room. "His is testing my patience and I swear I am about to lose it-'

"You can't do that though' said Johnny as he got up from his chair and walked over to Orlando. "That is exactly what he wants you to do."

"Johnny is right" said Caleb "He wants you to get angry so that you will go after him and get yourself fired. If that happens then you'll be away from Keira-"

"Giving him the perfect opportunity to win her over" finished Johnny.

"I know I know but I can't just sit here and take it anymore" he said raising his voice a bit. "He's everywhere, he's always getting her things, inviting her too places, and she keeps giving in."

"She doesn't know what he's trying to do."

"I know she doesn't Caleb, I know, But still she's lying to me" Orlando said looking at both Caleb and Johnny with hopeless eyes. "Every day she tells me she's going with Lisa or somewhere and I know very well that she's not. I can feel her just slipping away-"

"She feels the same away about you' said Lisa. The three men turned around quickly to face Lisa who was standing at the doorway.

"How much did you here?" Caleb asked her.

"Everything" she said as she walked in and closed the door. "Orlando" she said as she walked towards him. "Keira loves you. Keira loves you and it's because she loves you that she's making these lies. She thinks she's protecting you and she has the same fear that you do. She's terrified that something will happen to tear you two apart-"

"I can't let that happen-"

"Then talk to her-"

"But he can't-" Johnny stepped in seeing as Orlando was about to lose it. "He can't tell her anything without suffering some consequence. I'm sure that if Rupert found out he told Keira, he would try something to get back at them both. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if he went to that Edward Russo guy."

Caleb watched as Johnny, Orlando, and Lisa tried to look for a solution desperately. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and decided that the only way Orlando and his sister could be together was if he handled Rupert himself.

"I have to stay and finish something with Johnny" said Orlando to Keira as she was about to head back to the hotel for the day.

Keira gave him a small quick smile. "Alright then" she said as she slowly touched the side of his face "I'll see you tonight." As she left with Lisa, Orlando couldn't help but feel upset. He was about to feel even worse.

"Not even a good night kiss huh?" asked Rupert as he started walking towards him. "I wonder if that's because she's starting to want me-"

"Keep quiet Rupert" said Orlando through his teeth as he shoved his way past him back into the conference room where he and Johnny went over lines. Rupert stood there laughing until Caleb showed up.

"You really are a cruel man Rupert" said Caleb as he walked towards him.

'Hey, all is fair in love and war" replied Rupert with a grin.

"That's true accept that Keira doesn't feel love for you and I'm convinced that you don't either."

"That's where your wrong my friend. I do love Keira, may be even too much" said Rupert in all seriousness.

"If you love her why don't you disappear-"

"Because I know I can make her happy. I wouldn't leave her for another movie role."

Caleb was getting aggravated as he saw that Rupert was not giving in. "Rupert I am warning you one last time or-"

"Or what? What are you going to do about it?"

Without hesitating Caleb punched Rupert hard in the face making his nose bleed.

Rupert laughed "Turning to violence now are we Caleb?"

"Whatever it takes to make you stay away" Caleb replied through his teeth.

Rupert instantly fought back and the two were in a complete bloody brawl crashing into the set.

"What the hell is that?" Johnny asked Orlando.

Orlando didn't answer until he realized that Rupert was just there and that Caleb-

"Caleb" Orlando whispered as he got up and ran to the set where he saw him and Rupert fighting."Caleb no!" Orlando screamed as he pulled Caleb off Rupert.

"Well well well look who it is" said Rupert.

Orlando faced him with a glare "Get out of here now."

"Or what? Are you going to hit me like you're here?"

Orlando having been able to calm Caleb down released him. "I'm smarter than that Rupert-"

"Really now?" Without warning he punched Orlando hard. Orlando having had enough decided to fight back. The two crashed into everything that got in there way, the walls, the set, the props, everything.

"Stay away from her!" Orlando yelled through his teeth as he hit Rupert again. The two continued fighting until finally both were separated, Rupert by Johnny and Orlando by Caleb.

"Are you sure she wants me to?"

"Don't you dare-"

"Orlando stop!" Johnny screamed as he saw who had walked into the room. Orlando gave him a confused look until he heard the person's voice.

"I thought I told you no scandals " said Edward Russo as he walked into the room with Jerry and Gore right behind him. Jerry looked at Orlando with confusion and sympathy as Gore gave him a look of disappointment. "Orlando and Rupert in my office now" he said sternly looking anything but pleased. As he turned to walk out he faced both Jerry and Gore. "Nice to know how things were being ran here on my movie set" he said through his teeth as he walked past them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello guys! I just wanted to tell you that a lot of interesting things are about to happen and that we're already on the forty fifth chapter! I am thinking about ending this story but continuing it in a sequel. Would you guys still read? Message me your ideas! The first story, professionals, was only forty chapters and like I said this one is already on its forty fifth. Let me know if you prefer me to just continue it here.<strong>_


	46. Chapter 46

"Mr. Bloom, I recall making it very clear that the minute I heard of a scandal your ass would be out of this film." Edward Russo, Rupert, Jerry, Gore and Orlando were all in Edward's office after the incident that had just occurred. "Would you not call this a scandal?"

"Yes-"

"Which he himself started" interrupted Rupert.

Jerry wanting to defend Orlando and being aggravated by Rupert squeezed his shoulder tightly. "I would keep quiet if I were you" he whispered to him.

"No" interrupted Edward "Let him talk. After all he was the one that Orlando was beating to a bloody pulp and could press charges should he decide to."

"With all due respect" interrupted Jerry "I find it hard to believe that Mr. Friend is completely innocent here-"

"It's because he's not" said Orlando. "I saw him and Caleb fighting-"

"Ah thank you for reminding me. Gore, please send Mr. Knightley in."

Gore listened immediately and Caleb entered the room glaring at Rupert who had a satisfied look on his face.

"Caleb is it?" asked Edward. "Let me make something clear. Just because your sister is playing a character in this film doesn't mean that you can come a destroy a movie set that cost more than what you'll make in your life time."

Caleb glared at him too and gave him a small smirk. "I'm a lawyer. I'm sure I can afford to fix your precious little stage-"

"A lawyer huh? Excellent, tell me, does Mr. Friend not have the right to press charges against Mr. Bloom for attacking him."

"No he does not have the right because the one who threw the first punch was me. Orlando tried to separate us and that's when Rupert hit him first. Orlando only defended himself."

"I see" said Edward as he walked behind his desk. "So you were fighting and out of nowhere Orlando Bloom shows up to save the day?"

"Caleb made it very clear that he attacked first and then that Rupert-"

"I have ears Jerry and if I recall I was not addressing you" said Edward as he looked at the pack of idiots in front of him. 'Let me remind you all again that I am here to make sure that this movie makes money. I will do whatever it takes, even if it means firing a lead star-"he paused as he looked towards Orlando who was looking at him with a slight glare. "To be quite frank I don't care about your personal lives however I do care if it interferes with my movie. So I demand to know right now what this situation is about."

"Keira" replied Rupert with a smile. "I'm afraid that Orlando is jealous that I and his girlfriend are spending time together and he fears that she will eventually leave him when she realizes she really loves me-"

"Oh please she's not stupid-" said Caleb interrupting. "No women with a brain would fall for you-"

"She loves me" said Orlando looking at Rupert. "And I know that because she tells me it every night before she goes to bed sleeping next to me-"

"Well enjoy it while it lasts because I assure you it won't last long."

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Jerry as he glared down at Rupert who just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Edward Russo let out a sarcastic laugh. "You people are telling me that you destroyed my precious stage as Mr. Knightley calls it, all because of some whor-"

"When you talk about Keira I advise you to be careful" said Orlando getting out of his seat.

Edward Russo looked at him with a glare. "Mr. Bloom you have forgotten your place in this matter haven't you? I make the rules here and you follow them or leave. But before you decide to be bold and heroic again let me warn you that if you step through this door you are to take your precious Keira with you and you could both say goodbye to your acting careers."

Orlando continued glaring as he thought about walking out. He wanted to so badly but he knew he couldn't because he wasn't the only one who would suffer consequences in this situation.

Edward Russo saw that Orlando had chosen to save his job and Miss Knightley's job so he continued.

"Good choice Mr. Bloom. Now as I said, I don't give a damn about your personal lives unless it puts thousands of dollars to waste. So, Gore what would you advise me to do?"

Everyone looked at Gore who had been silent the entire time. He looked at everyone who was staring at him curiously except for Orlando who had a pleading look on his face.

"I would advise you to do whatever is best for everyone and the film" he said simply.

"Could you specify? I mean has Mr. Bloom gotten into an argument over Keira Knightley before?" said Edward Russo as he sat on his chair grinning inside as he already knew the answer to that.

"Yes unfortunately he has" Gore said. It earned him a grin from Rupert, a glare from Caleb and Jerry, and a look of betrayal from Orlando.

"Gore, you're a smart man, I wouldn't have hired you if you weren't. What would be the best solution here?"

Gore stayed quiet knowing what Edward wanted him to say but couldn't feeling a sense of guilt for ratting Orlando out.

"I have a solution here if I may offer it" said Rupert smirking at Orlando. Orlando glared at him instantly knowing he was about to say something that would allow him to get Keira.

"Be my guest Mr. Friend."

"Mr. Russo, if the problem is that Orlando is a jealous, unconfident man, which he is, all because of Keira than I believe it would be easier if there was no Keira. By that I mean if there was no Orlando and Keira, together."

Orlando's eyes grew wide as he heard that and he turned to Caleb and Jerry who also had eyes of shock. All accept for Gore who saw this coming from the very beginning.

"I believe that the easiest solution would be for Orlando to end his relationship with Keira so that they could both focus on what really is important here, the film. And on top of that, to avoid any more scandals or drama, something that could hurt this film very much, I think it would be better if none of this was mentioned to Keira."

"Mr. Friend I couldn't agree more."

"You can't do that!" said Orlando getting out of his seat again.

"Actually I can" said Edward also standing up. "Mr. Bloom, I am giving you two days to end your relationship with Keira Knightley without mentioning anything related to this situation. And if you don't break up her and you tell her anything about this, both you and her will be fired from this movie immediately and you will be forced to pay back every penny you two made from the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. Is that understood?"

Orlando bloom gave Edward Russo a look of hatred, anger, and disgust before storming out and slamming the door.

"That goes for all of you as well" added Edward . "If any of you inform Miss Knightley about this you will all be fired and forced to pay back everything. Make sure you tell Mr. Depp that and anyone else who knows about this."

"I don't work for you" said Caleb glaring still.

"No but your sister does. Keep that in mind" said Edward who then looked to Rupert. "Same for you. Don't try to use this as an opportunity to win her over and cause a fight purposely or else your career will be ancient history."

Rupert nodded starting to glare himself seeing as his plan back fired. Edward Russo, without even saying goodbye, walked right out of his office leaving Caleb, Jerry, Gore, and Rupert alone.

"Well, it seems like my job is done here" said Rupert as he gave a look of satisfaction to Jerry and Caleb.

Caleb was about to hit Rupert once again but luckily Jerry was there to hold him back.

"Caleb enough! Don't cause any more problems!"

Rupert laughed before looking towards Gore. "Thanks for the help pal." With that being said he walked out satisfied.

Caleb then turned to face Gore. "So much for being my sister's friend-"

"Caleb-" started Gore wanting to defend himself.

"Don't say a word to me" said Caleb disgusted before exiting going the opposite way as to avoid Rupert Friend and Edward Russo.

Gore sighed as he looked at the door and then looked back at Jerry who looked at him with disappointment.

"Jerry-"

"I cannot believe you just did that" Jerry said simply. "Way to stand up for your friends."

"I'm a director before a friend" said Gore. "I warned Orlando numerous times. I told him not-"

"to make you do something you didn't want to do right? It didn't seem like you had much trouble doing it now" said Jerry before following Orlando and Caleb by exiting the opposite way to avoid everyone.

Johnny waited outside before he saw Orlando, Caleb and Jerry walking towards the parking lot. He noticed that Orlando was furious as he walked past him, got in his car and drove away. He stopped Caleb and Jerry so that they could explain what happened in there.

"Gore finally did what he had been saying for years now" said Caleb before walking away.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Johnny asked Jerry. Jerry sighed before explaining to Johnny that two professionals were about to become exs once again.

Orlando drove with a hundred thoughts going through his head. Finally when his brain focused on Keira he started to tear up a bit as he cursed everything out loud.

"Jesus Christ!" he said as he hit his seat while he sat in his car in the parking lot of the hotel. "Why?" he screamed trying to figure out why all this had to happen. As he closed his eyes to calm down before going up to Keira, he pictured her face very clearly.

"I'm sorry, I so sorry" he said out loud. When he opened his eyes he saw that she wasn't there and that he was in his car. He sighed as he took out the key from the car and walked to the hotel up to his and Keira's room.

When he walked in he saw Keira lying on their bed reading through her script in and orange t-shirt, white shorts, her hair in a braid, with a pencil behind her ear. She looked up and smiled but it quickly disappeared when she saw Orlando looked upset, and angry, as if he had been crying…..

"What's wrong?" she asked as she sat up.

Orlando closed the door. "Nothing" he said without looking at her and walking past her. Keira was able to get up quickly enough to stop him by grabbing his arm.

"No, don't tell me nothing" she said angry that he kept shutting her out. "What happened-"

"Keira please-"

"No Orlando" said Keira getting upset. She was tire of him just pushing her aside and shutting her out. She felt as if Orlando didn't need nor want her anymore. "Tell me what happened-"

"It's not important-"

'Don't give me that bull shit!" Keira finally screamed. "Don't tell me that everything is fine when clearly everything is not! I am sick and tired of you pushing me aside! For Christ sakes for the past few weeks we have been acting as if we were strangers! I want you to talk to me I need you to talk to me Orlando!" she yelled with tears rolling down her face. She saw that Orlando looked anywhere but at her as he closed his eyes with his eyes red and puffy. She immediately walked up to him and started kissing him everywhere, his lips, his head, his neck, the corner of his mouth and his eyes."Orlando please talk to me" she whispered in between kisses.

Orlando kept his eyes closed as he felt her kisses trying to make sure he remembered them because he knew this would be one of the last times he had them. Eventually he opened his eyes and he looked into Keira's, whose were watery and confused and searching for answers desperately.

Orlando held her face in his hands as he continued to look at her. "I love you" was all he said as he held her tightly. "I really love you, believe me Keira I do."

Keira continued to look at him confused before saying it back. "I love you too."

Orlando immediately grabbed her and hugged her tightly Keira responding immediately. He continued hugging he, taking in her scent ,kissing her head, all as if it were for the last time.

He held onto her so tightly that he knew that he must have been hurting her. Keira didn't care though as she felt him in his arms. She felt terrible knowing something was wrong and that she could do nothing to fix it.

After a few minutes she pulled away and pulled Orlando's lips to hers to which Orlando responded. Eventually he moved his lips to her neck as she pulled him closer. Soon they both moved to the bed making love as if for the last time.

When they both woke up in the morning they didn't speak as they just held on to each other. Keira still not knowing what was wrong and Orlando still not having broken up with her yet.

Finally he broke the silence.

"Keira there is something I've been wanting to tell you and need to tell you. Can you join me for dinner at 8:00?"

Keira smiled thinking that Orlando was finally opening up to her again."Of course, you are my boyfriend after all."

Not for long.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hahaha, you weren't expecting that were you? Ha-ha jk it was obvious . Anyway in case some of you didn't notice the last few chapters have been longer than other ones and that is because I figured instead of making a lot of small chapters I would make a few long chapters. I wanted to tell you guys that there are still many chapters left for this story so don't think it's over yet. I think I've decided that I will do ANOTHER sequel after some messages but pleas keeping in boxing me! And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! <strong>_


	47. Chapter 47

"You are fricking kidding me!" screamed Lisa enraged at what Johnny, Jerry, and Caleb had just told her on the set where all the chairs where for last minute fixes. "He has no right-"

"Actually he has them all" said Jerry referring to the rights of the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. "Which is what allows him to manipulate people."

"Isn't there someone above him? I mean whose his boss?" asked Lisa as she took out her stuff to get ready to fix Keira up as Elizabeth.

"Himself" replied Johnny as he saw Orlando and Keira both walk on to the set. Everyone followed his gaze and saw the young and innocent couple who didn't deserve any of this.

"I can't believe their going to have to go through this again" said Caleb. "I remember how upset Keira was the first time. She kept trying to convince herself that she had done the right thing letting him go."

"Now Orlando is going to have to go through that" said Lisa as she looked at her friend smile at her. She did her best to return the smile but she couldn't since she felt bad knowing that he friend's smile would soon disappear.

"Here she comes" said Johnny warning everyone. Everyone quickly acted as if they were talking about fixing costumes as Keira walked over.

"Hello everyone" she said happily. After last night she felt like everything was back to normal between her and Orlando. She was excited that Orlando was going to tell her everything that had been going on and she was just happy to have him back.

"Oh hey' said Lisa.

"Didn't even see you there" said Johnny.

"How have you been?" asked Jerry.

"Hey sis."

Keira noticed that everyone had been acting odd but decided it was best not to get involved."Anyway" she said awkwardly "Lisa do you think you could help me-"

"Of course" Lisa said a bit too quickly. Keira looked at her a little worried as everyone else disappeared. Jerry however came back quickly having to tell Keira something.

"Hey just so you know the Good Morning America interview has been canceled until late next month." Keira gave him a small nod and Jerry just stood there awkwardly until he left.

Keira looked at him leave in confusion until he turned to Lisa and saw her expression. "Lisa are you alright?"

"Yes of course. Why wouldn't I be?" replied Lisa as she sat Keira down and started to fix her hair. "Are you okay?"

Keira released a wide smile as Lisa asked her that. "I could not be better Lisa" she said as she turned around in her chair to face her friend. "Last night when Orlando came home from filming he and I…" Keira stopped as she bit her bottom lip while giggling a bit.

Lisa's eyes grew wide in shock and a bit of anger. "He did not sleep with her right before breaking up with her? No uh uh-"

"And it was just so magical" said Keira interrupting Lisa's thoughts. "For the past few weeks he and I had just been distant but last night just the way he held me and kissed me it….well… it just felt like I got the old Orlando back."

Lisa kept her eyes open in shock as she realized just how hurt her friend would be the next day. As she cursed Orlando hundreds of times in her head Keira noticed that Lisa hadn't said anything.

"Are you sure you're okay?-"

"Me oh yeah yeah" said Lisa immediately spinning Keira back around to comb her hair. "Could not be better."

"Oh okay. So like I was saying, it feels like I got him back. He invited me to dinner and told me that there's something he's been wanted to tell me and I think that he's finally going to tell me what has been bothering him."

"Well then I'm glad for you" said Lisa. "Now let me fix you up shall I?" said Lisa faking a wide smile. "Orlando Bloom as soon as I get a hold of you I swear to God you're going to regret the day you were born" thought Lisa to herself.

After finishing Keira up for her scenes Lisa went in search of Orlando and ended up bumping into Caleb.

"You!" she screamed at him as she spotted him.

Caleb jumped in alarm as he turned and saw a glaring Lisa coming towards him. "I swear to god Lisa it was not me who ate your -"

"Wait what?" asked Lisa confused as she saw Caleb cower.

"What oh never mind" Caleb said trying to play it cool to avoid Lisa getting even angrier once she found out someone had eaten her precious blueberry chocolate chip muffin.

Lisa pushed aside what Caleb had started saying and focused on who she was looking for. "Have you seen Orlando?"

"Umm no" said Caleb still a little alarmed. "Why?"

"Because I need to find him so that I can brutally murder him for making Keira believe that everything was back to normal between them right before he's about to break up with her!"

"What don't you say it a bit louder Lisa?" said Johnny as he walked into the room Caleb and Lisa were in and shut the door. As Johnny was closing the door Orlando passed by and Lisa grabbed him into the room making him stumble a bit.

"Now shut it!" Lisa said to Johnny and he obeyed hoping that no one had heard what she had just said. Unfortunately someone had heard though, the person who wasn't supposed to.

"What the hell-" said Orlando as he was shoved onto a chair. When he looked up at Lisa he sighed. "Now what did I do?" he thought in his head.

"Do you know that Keira thinks everything is okay between you two now?" said Lisa fuming. "She thinks that at dinner you are going to tell her everything that has been bothering you when really you're breaking up with her."

"Lisa I don't want her to think that-"

"Then why did you sleep with her?"

"You slept with my sister right before breaking up with her?" said Rupert getting a little mad.

Although Johnny agreed that Orlando shouldn't have done that, he knew that Orlando didn't want to break up with her at all. "Guys, to be fair Orlando is not voluntarily breaking up with her-"

"But still why did you do it if you knew you were going to?"

"Because I wanted to hold her in my arms and love her at least one last time!" Orlando screamed getting frustrated. "I wanted to love her and just hold her for at least one more night before losing her for who knows how long" Orlando said tearing up again. He knew it wasn't manly but he just didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore.

"I wanted to make sure I remembered everything good that I was about to lose, I wanted to remember the love in Keira's eyes before that love turned into hurt and just hate for me" he said through his teeth as a tear rolled down his cheek "That's why I did it. I know it was wrong and selfish of me but I needed it, I needed her at least one more time."

Lisa looked at him with sympathy and guilt. She should have known that Orlando would never do anything to hurt Keira. "Orlando I'm sorry" she said taking a step towards him.

Caleb did the same since he too felt guilt. "I apologize as well" he said. "I know you would never hurt anyone especially Keira."

Orlando nodded at them accepting their apologies knowing that they only got angry because they too love and care for Keira as much as he does. Once he nodded he starting walking to the door to go onto the set leaving three upset, guilty, heartbroken friends.

"Get ready for a long few months kids" said Johnny in mumble as he opened the door for Lisa to exit before he and Caleb followed.

After Keira had heard Lisa say that Orlando would break up with she went to her room so that no one would see the tears she was crying.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked herself out loud as tears kept rolling down her eyes. She asked herself that question over and over again not being able to find something she did wrong. "All I did was love you" she said imagining Orlando's face as she held the skull ring he had given to her two years ago.

As she cried and took everything that had just happened in, the sadness turned to anger. "Lisa knew" she started "Lisa knew, Johnny knew, even my brother knew!" she screamed as she got out of her chair a slammed her hands on her dresser. "Lisa knew and she watched me talk about him like an idiot! Johnny and Caleb all saw me and they didn't tell me a single word!"

She kept crying in sadness, in anger, and in hurt before she walked out of her room to go outside to get some fresh air. To try and avoid anyone she went behind the set where barley anyone walked. Unfortunately the person she least wanted to see spotted her crying.

"Keira!" screamed Orlando as he ran a bit to catch up to her. He noticed that for some reason she wasn't stopping for him so he decided to speed up a little bit. When he finally reached her behind the set he grabbed her arm to spin her around and that's when he saw her face all red with tears.

"Let go of me!" she screamed as she pulled her arm away.

Orlando looked at her in confusion as he got closer to her. "What happened?" he asked as he touched her face. "What happened to you?" he asked her in his head.

Keira looked at him and then let out a small sarcastic laugh. "Really?" she started. "What happened? You really have no clue of why I'm so upset?" she asked him. "Does he really have to think about it?" she thought to herself.

Orlando continued looking at her confusion. "Keira I swear-"

"No! Don't you swear or promise me anything anymore!" She yelled and pulled herself away from him before walking away again. Orlando wanting an answer followed her and stopped her again by grabbing her arm.

"Don't walk away from me-"

"Why?" she asked challenging him. "That's what you were planning to do to me, weren't you? Weren't you going to just walk away?"

Orlando realized at that moment that somehow Keira had found out that he was planning to break up with her.

"Weren't you?" Keira asked again still mad. "Orlando answer me-"

"Yes." Orlando said simply as he looked at her. His answer sent cold shivers down Keira's back and she felt as if someone had just plunged a sword into her heart. "Yes I was but I can explain-"

Before Orlando could even finishing talking, Keira had slapped him hard across the face probably hurting herself more than she hurt him.

"Don't!" said Keira putting her hands up to stop him from speaking as she closed her eyes. "Don't you dare-"

"Believe me I care about you and I want you to be happy-"

"Just shut up!" Keira begged with her eyes still closed and tears sneaking out from under them. "Please don't tell me you care about me, don't tell me you love me, and don't tell me anything because obviously you don't mean it Orlando."

Orlando looked at her and felt immediate guilt seeing how upset she was and he badly wanted to tell her that he wasn't doing it because he wanted to. He felt the words on the tip of his tongue waiting to just be let free but then he remembered that he couldn't.

"I just ask one thing from you" Keira said as she opened her puffy eyes again looking at a distraught Orlando whose own eyes were getting teary. "Just tell me why. Just explain to me what I did wrong. What did I do to you to deserve this?-"

"Keira you did nothing wrong. You did nothing to me-"

"Then why? Why fill me up with such illusions and dreams and just so many plans?" Keira asked. Then she took a step closer to him as she looked into his eyes. "Orlando," she started while looking at him. "You and I had so many plans together" she said with a small quick smile. "I moved in with you just a few weeks ago-"

"I promise you that I am going to pay for everything to be moved back-"

"Keep your money Orlando" Keira snapped. "I don't want it and I don't need it. All I want….all I need is answer from you."

"Keira it's just that I-" Orlando paused not really knowing what to say to give her an answer she could believe. He didn't know what to say in order to give an answer that wouldn't hurt her anymore. "I just….. I just changed my mind" he said simply regretting those words as soon as they left his mouth.

Keira's eyes grew opened wide in shock of what he just said. "You…you changed your mind?" Keira asked. "That's it. You changed your mind? You get bored with me so you decide to just get rid of me after you've slept with me one last time for the good time, right?"

"No Keira that's not what I said, that's not what I meant" Orlando screamed back as he touched her face wanting to tell her so badly. "Keira I would never do that. I would never just use you and push you away-" he started as he held his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. "Keira that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean Orlando?" Keira asked again not moving as her face stayed in Orlando's hands. Orlando stayed completely quiet and after a short while Keira asked him again.

"I am going to ask you this one last time" Keira whispered through her teeth to Orlando as she looked into his eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

Orlando stayed quiet not having any more answers for her questions. Instead he just held on to her face trying to remember how it felt to be so close to her.

"If you don't give me an answer and I walk through that door" Keira started as she pulled away "Then you and I will go back to being what we should have always just been. Co-stars."

"I apologize then Keira" Orlando said knowing that there was nothing else he could do. "Looks like we're just professionals again."

Keira released one last tear before rubbing away any leftover tears. "So be it then" she said before she turned around and walked through the exit door walking away from Orlando.

As soon as filming ended for the day, Keira rushed to the hotel to get all of her stuff out of Orlando's room so that she could move it to hers whose was just right next door unfortunately. As she started throwing everything into her luggage she started to tear up again as she realized how real everything was.

"Keira" said a voice from behind.

Keira immediately turned around and saw Lisa standing there with her own eyes getting teary. "I know that I should have told you and I'm sorry. I just came here because I wanted to know if there was anything I could do for you-"

"How about you just hold me?" Keira whispered as tears rolled down. Lisa nodded as she walked over to her and hugged her tightly letting Keira cry as much as she needed to.

"I'm so sorry" Lisa whispered to her. " I am so so sorry. I promise you that you will make it through okay? You'll be fine. It'll be hard at first but you'll make it through. I promise you" Lisa said with tears of her own rolling down.

Lisa was facing the door so when Orlando walked in not knowing Keira and Lisa were in there, he and her locked eyes.

"I'm sorry" Lisa mouthed to Orlando as she saw he was just as hurt. Orlando looked away from Lisa to Keira and walked out so that he wouldn't have to hear her cry anymore over him. He knew that he himself was not worth it, or at least that's how he felt.

Things hurt a lot at first for Keira and they did not get any less painful as the last weeks of September passed. But if you love something you have to let it go. Unless it comes back...then its yours. Or is it?


	48. Chapter 48

"Hello all and welcome to E news where we work hard to bring you the latest news on your favorite celebrities. Now there is no doubt that both Orlando Bloom and Keira Knightley are more famously known for their on and off again romance than for their Pirates of their Caribbean films-"

Edward Russo paused the scene there as he turned around in his office to face both Jerry and Gore. He glared at them in anger and annoyance with himself as he slowly realized his own plan was backfiring him.

"Well" Edward Russo said out loud angry after what he just heard. "What do you two have to say about this?"

"Breaking them up was your call Edward" said Jerry as he tapped his fingers on his elbow rest. "It's no one's fault that the media is paying more attention to that then to the film-"

"It may be no one's fault but let me tell you that if this film fails , you, your director over here, and your lead cast will be held accountable-"

"What did we do make this happen?" asked Gore angered that he was getting blamed for something he took no part in.

"It's what you didn't do to keep this from happening Gore that is making you responsible" replied Edward as he looked at a confused and upset Gore. "You knew for months that both Bloom and Knightley's romance was a risk to the film and you did nothing about it-"

"I warned them Edward. Numerous times I told Orlando to watch his back" started Gore trying to defend himself. For the past few weeks he had been getting hell from everyone whether it was breaking the couple up or for not breaking up the couple soon enough. Frankly, Gore was getting tired of it.

"Well just look at how much your warning helped us" replied Edward interrupting Gore. "Thanks to your" warning" people are paying more attention to this crap than to the film I have spent over a million dollars on!"

"I will repeat what I said before" said Jerry as he stood up "you separated them, now this is what you get. You should have thought twice before breaking up an a-list couple right in the middle of filming a movie."

"Don't tell me how to do my job unless you want to lose yours" Edward said as he glared at them. "Now, I recommend you sit down as I call these fools in."

Jerry glared back as he sat down waiting for Keira and Orlando to walk in.

"Idiots" Edward thought in his head as he pictured the pack of fools he was forced to work with. He then walked back to his desk and called his secretary. "Tell both Bloom and Knightley to get their asses here now"

It took about five minutes for Orlando to walk in and when he saw who was in the room he already knew it wouldn't be good.

"Mr. Bloom glad you could join us" said Edward as stood up. "Please, take a seat."

"I would rather you just tell me what am I needed for so that I can leave " Orlando said in a cold tone. He had not forgotten what this man had made him do, he hadn't and he never would.

"I would but we are still missing someone" replied Edward with a grin. Orlando looked at him in confusion until he heard someone open, come in, and shut the door.

"So glad you could join us Miss Knightley." As soon as Orlando heard Edward say that he turned and saw a confused Keira looking around the room until her eyes found his.

Pushing aside her anger towards him for a moment she gave him a look of confusion that asked him why they were called. Orlando shrugged his shoulders at her unknowingly which went noticed by Edward.

"I bet you two are wondering why you're here" he said. "Sit so that I can explain."

The two actors did as told and sat down both curious and afraid of what they were called for.

"Now as you all know, filming a movie about pirates and making money off it can be hard-"

"Mr. Russo I would prefer you just go straight to the point" said Orlando interrupting him knowing that now he was just toying with Keira and himself. Keira looked at Orlando surprised that he would just interrupt Edward Russo and speak to him in such a cold tone. It made her wonder if something had happened between the two, something that she didn't know about.

Edward gave him an evil grin before he walked backed to his flat screen and pressed play on the scene again.

"The couple started dating back in 04 when Knightley was only seventeen years old and Bloom twenty-five…"

Orlando sat up straight as he heard the first line and Keira took a deep breath both knowing that this was going to be rather uncomfortable and awkward discussion.

" Fans went wild as their favorite on screen couple became a real life couple however; millions were left disappointed a year later when Knightley called it quits with the British heart throb…"

"That's because I had no other choice" Keira thought to herself in her head. "I gave him up because I cared about him . Unlike him who gave me up because….because he changed his mind."

"Now I know how you feel" Orlando said to himself in his head. "You sacrificed us for my career and I not knowing treated you so coldly. Now I know though Keira, now I know" he keep thinking as he looked at Keira and heard the scene. Then Keira while rolling he eyes accidentally met his and the two locked eyes for a while.

"After a year long silence from both of these parties the two made headlines once again when paparazzi caught the couple outside their hotel which is where Orlando Bloom confirmed that the two had reconciled. Take a look at these photos."

At that moment Keira and Orlando both moved their eyes back to the screen. The screen immediately started showing pictures taking from paparazzi of Orlando and Keira kissing outside the hotel the day after the two had gotten back together.

As Keira kept looking at the photos she started getting annoyed with this Edward Russo guy. He very well knew they had broken up so she didn't quite understand why he would show them these images that made her and maybe even Orlando feel uncomfortable and hurt. If only she knew that Orlando was actually feeling the exact same way.

"Unfortunately looks like the reconciliation did not last long. A few weeks ago, Edwrad Russo, owner to the rights of the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise confirmed to us that the two had once again split. Neither bloom nor Knightley have themselves released a statement. Could this off and on again romance affect's the two's performance is their new film? Guess we'll have to wait and see, back to you Guliana."

"Thanks Ryan. Woo, I would not like to be in that sticky situation. Speaking of things that are sticky looks like Spiderman will be making a comeback-."

Edward Russo finally turned the television off before facing the four people behind him.

"Do you two see the problem?" he asked rather annoyed

Keira glared at him. "Yes I do, so what is it that you want, a statement?" she asked in a cold tone since she had finally had enough of him. "Guess Orlando was right not to like him" she said to herself once again.

Edward noticed that Miss Knightley was growing a little bit too bold for his liking. "Miss Knightley I encourage you to watch your tone and remember your place-" From the corner of his eye Edward saw that Orlando was about to get up and defend Keira from being spoken to like that so he immediately stopped him " I wouldn't say a word, Bloom."

Keira looked at Orlando surprised once again and in curiosity as she too noticed that he was going to defend her. "But why?" she kept asking herself in her head. "If he wanted to be rid of me why defend me?-" her thoughts were interrupted as Edward Russo kept speaking.

"I have wasted too much money on this film for it all to be thrown away because of you're on and off again romance that frankly I don't give a shit about" Edward said coldly to both Orlando and Keira. "Because of that , you two are going to go and clear everything up publicly at a live interview with Good Morning America. Jerry call them now and tell them that it has been moved to Friday October twentieth"

"Edward that's tomorrow" said Gore in shock. He knew that it was important for the movie to be put on the right track again but he also knew that both Keira and Orlando were not ready to make a public appearance together after their break up four weeks ago.

"I know. The sooner we got Bloom and Knightley over here to clear this mess up the sooner we save this god damn movie. Now, does anyone have any objections because if you do I really don't care"

After a long silence Orlando spoke up. "What is it exactly that you want us to say?" Orlando asked in a cold tone that was less harsh than the one he used before to not anger Edward any further.

"I want you two to say whatever you have to say to save this movie. Is that understood?" Edward asked coldly.

Keira and Orlando stayed silent which further angered Edward Russo. "I asked if it was clear" he said raising his voice.

Finally Keira got up. "Crystal." Before Edward could "dismiss" her she walked out on her own and closed the door, hard.

"Orlando, you keep her under control" Edward said as he glared at the door Keira had just walked out of.

Orlando just snorted. "I don't tell anyone to do something they don't want to do, especially if it hurts them."

"Everyone on set!" screamed Gore the next day on the set of the interview.

Keira and Orlando, dressed as their characters, walked on to the set where the interview would be held and sat in their chairs with their last names written on it.

"Nervous?" Orlando asked Keira as people were hooking the microphones to them. He asked because she was a little jumpy and really quiet.

Keira even though she was nervous did not want to let Orlando know she was. She did not want him to think she was weak and still hurt…from missing him.

"Actually no" she said trying to sound convincing. "I have nothing to hide and I've done nothing wrong."

"I know you didn't" Orlando said as he looked at her with sympathetic eyes knowing what Keira had meant.

Keira returned the same hurt and confused expression and as the microphone people left them she whispered she the question she had been dying to know the answer to. "If I did nothing wrong then why, huh?" she whispered to him as people on the set were moving around them.

Orlando sighed as he heard the difficult question. "You can't tell her Orlando you can't" he thought.

"Keira I don't think this is the best time to discuss this" he whispered back to avoid the question without even looking her way.

"Well this is the only time I will" Keira replied. "This time I mean it. Orlando for the past few weeks I have spent every single night trying to find something that I did wrong to deserve this. I have thought about this over and over again and I can't think of anything, you say it's because I did nothing but that just brings me all the way back to my first question. Why."

"Believe me if I could give you an answer that, that made sense I would-" Orlando started saying then paused not knowing how to finish "I just don't know how to explain it-"

"Orlando try" Keira whispered as she grabbed his hand and his face to face her. Before he could answer or kiss her like he wanted to inside, the interviewer walked on to the set. He was a tall middle aged man with brown hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin who seemed to be very sweet and charming.

At that moment Orlando came up with something to say that would stop Keira from asking anymore. "Keira, if you wouldn't explain why you broke up with me the first time why should I explain it to you now?" he said. "I think that's a little hypocritical….." he said in a cold tone.

Keira felt as if she had just been slapped in the face. "Is he really brining that up?" she asked herself in her head. She couldn't believe that even after everything he would try to make her feel guilty for what she did two years ago. She couldn't believe that the Orlando she loved would be capable of doing something like that….

"I'm hypocritical?" Keira asked "At least I'm not a complete as-"

"Alright," he started as he sat down and gave them a smile. " Hello you guys I'm Patrick Wilkinson."

"Keira Knightley" said Keira a sigh seeing as Orlando had just completely annoyed her.

"Orlando Bloom" said Orlando as he shook Patrick's hand not daring to look towards Keira.

Patrick nodded and he noticed that there was awkwardness and a little tension in the air. Although he did not know either of these personally he felt bad for them knowing about their split especially since he knew and had worked with Edward Russo before. There was no doubt in this interviewer's head that Edward Russo had something to do with it.

"Speaking of the devil" Patrick whispered to himself as Edward walked on to the set.

"Patrick, so nice to see you" Edward said trying to be charming. Patrick only nodded before Edward turned to the two stars of the film.

"Remember what I told you two" he said in almost a whisper so that the people who were watching him wouldn't hear. Neither of the stars nodded at him or answered him so he gave them a serious look before walking off and standing next to the director from the Good Morning America show.

"Okay guys here we go" the director said out loud so that everyone could here. "In five, four, three, two,…"

"Hello, everyone and welcome to Good Morning America. I'm Patrick Wilson and I am here at the Grand Bahamas Island with two of your favorite stars from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, Orlando and Keira Knightley. Guys welcome to the show."

"It's great to be here" Keira said with a smile.

"Now" started Patrick " how does it feel like to be doing a sequel for a film that no one believed in?"

"Well it is actually really incredible. I mean even I doubted the film a bit when I heard it was based on a pirate ride so for me to come back, for everyone to come back and just replay the characters is really amazing" Orlando said.

"Speaking about everyone" started Patrick. Instantly, Orlando and Keira knew that the topic they wanted to avoid was getting closer and closer. "Tell me, how is it to work with people as famous as Johnny Depp?"

Johnny who was nearby got closer to hear what they had to say "Yeah, how is?" he said out loud to Jerry who just started to chuckle. Lisa as well had joined them once she finished fixing up all the extras.

"Well Johnny Depp is one of the funniest, kindest people you can meet" Keira started "He puts one hundred percent of his effort into every scene and I think it really just show how much he cares about the film."

"I agree I mean obviously he is an amazing actor, as we all know. But, one thing that is even greater about him is the fact that he is a very good friend. He will help you through whatever situation you're in and really be there for you-"

"Even when you don't ask him to be" Keira added which made herself, Orlando, and Patrick chuckle.

Backstage of the set where Johnny was, he release a small smile as he heard his two favorite cast members. "Thanks kids." Johnny really felt great pride in these two, he had watched them become better actors and had watched them grow as a couple. As he immediately said the word couple in his head he released a sigh. "God" he thought as he looked up. "I really hope you have something great planned for both of them…you more than everyone know that they don't deserve this."

"Now you both told me how it's like to work with your co-star Johnny Depp. Orlando you mentioned that he has helped you both through certain situations. Tell me how does it feel to work with each other co-star to co-star after everything. I mean it's no secret that you two have history together-"

"Oh boy" Johnny said as he heard what Patrick was asking them. "Here we go." Lisa nodded as she looked at the couple wondering what they would say to convince the world they weren't in love.

The two actors stayed silent for a while, a long while. Patrick Wilkinson started to look towards Edward Russo to ask him what to do since they weren't talking after a while.

"Come one guys" Jerry whispered to himself not wanting to see Orlando nor Keira get in trouble. Lisa and Johnny both watched patiently with nerves for their friends in their stomach.

Edward Russo was able to get Keira's attention and mouthed the words "go!" to her to get her to start talking. Keira feeling nervous looked towards Orlando to see if he would say anything. When she looked towards him she noticed that he was looking right back at her. She gave him a look for help not wanting to handle this alone, but all he did was look at her…

"Thanks for the help" Keira told him in her own head. Keira knowing that someone had to say something steeped up to the plate. "Yes Orlando and I do have some history together. That's no secret-" Keira paused again not knowing what to say next. Her nerves soon disappeared though when she felt the person next to her squeeze her hand.

Whenever Keira was nervous Orlando would squeeze her hand to let her know that no matter what everything would be okay. Keira looked towards him once again but saw that he wasn't look at her anymore, however, he still was holding her hand.

Orlando realized that she was nervous and he couldn't talk now that she had already started. To try and make her feel a little less uncomfortable he squeezed her hand and nodded at her to keep going which she did.

"I think I would be lying to you and to everyone if I said that things weren't strange or weird at some times" she started still looking at Orlando before turning to face Patrick.. "But I also think that when you care for someone as much as I care for Orlando as, well, as a friend that that strangeness kind of disintegrates."

As Keira kept talking she realized that it wasn't as hard as she had thought it would be. It wasn't hard because now Keira was speaking from her heart, she was just telling to world what she felt towards Orlando or at least a little bit of how she felt about him. Words could never express how much she cared about him.

"What I feel for Orlando is a great respect, great admiration, and just great friendship. He has been with many through many, many, challenges and my gratefulness for him will never go away. I also feel a great love for him." Keira made sure that she squeezed his hand tightly when she said that. "Although he and I will no longer be together as a couple-"

"Keira that's not what he wants" Lisa said to herself as she watched her best friend talk about the man she loves as if he were just a great friend. It was obvious to everyone that Keira was holding back some of her feelings and it was obvious that she was not over him...

"-I don't think that that love disappears in a relationship, I think that it just turns into a different kind of love-"

"Baloney" Johnny thought with a snort as he heard what she was saying. "His love hasn't changed for you, if anything it's grown stronger…."

" Still, he and I have shared both many wonderful memories and many not so wonderful memories. Because of all our experience together I find working with Orlando Bloom is like working with a good...friend"

The room was silent as Keira finished speaking. Keira looked towards her small group of friends who all gave her a small smile and when she looked to Edward he gave her a satisfied grin.

"Nice job Knightley" Edward thought in his head.

"Well" said Patrick Wilkinson after that small speech "Thank you-"

"I have something I would like to add" Orlando said interrupting him. Edward Russo instantly grew tense and Lisa, Johnny, and Jerry opened their eyes in shock, confusion, curiosity, and worry.

"What's he going to say?" Edward Russo whispered to Jerry angrily.

Orlando knew that he couldn't tell Keira anything or say anything about the situation but, no one ever told him that he couldn't hint at it.

"I completely agree with Keira on everything that she said" Orlando began. "It is true that she and I have had our ups and downs, while most of them had been downs, she has always stuck by my side and put my happiness before hers. And I just wanted to tell her that one day I will do the same for her-" Orlando squeezed Keira's hand tightly as he said that as if he were trying to tell her the real reason he broke up with her. "One day I will pay you back for everything you did for me. I just wanted to tell you that although we are not together that I still care about you and I have the ultimate respect for you and that you are the most wonderful person I have ever met. Although things have occurred to keep us apart I'm sure one day we'll realize and find out why things that happened, happened-"

Keira looked at Orlando in confusion as he kept squeezing her hand a lot. "What is he doing?" she asked herself. As the couple get gazing at each other Edward got a hold of Patrick to tell him to wrap it up.

"Well um thank you Orlando. Now all you fans, you guys heard it from them. Here on the Pirates of the Caribbean set all is peaceful and in perfect harmony. My name is Patrick Wilkinson and this was Good Morning America."

"And cut!"

"What the hell was that?" Edward Russo asked Jerry and Gore who showed up for the last part of it.

"I think that he just tried telling her everything on live television" said Rupert Friend as he appeared on set. Everyone looked at him in shock and hatred which made Rupert release a cocky grin.

"I thought you left for good" Lisa asked him with a glare. She knew that Rupert coming back to the set only meant more trouble.

Rupert smirked. "Left? Please, I'm Will Turner's understudy and stunt double."

Lisa had been cursing Rupert's name over and over again until she heard that and just gasped.

"You're what?" Johnny asked in alarm having heard it to. "How the heck?-"

"Ah Rupert-"said Edward igniting the flames even more. "Welcome to the crew" he said also with a cocky grin. He knew very well what having Rupert as a cast member would do…

Jerry looked at Edward in anger. "You have got to be kidding me-" he started. "What happened to Orlando's original stunt double?"

"I fired him. Never really liked the kid" Edward replied with a chuckle. "Guys if you like Rupert being here wait till you see who I hired as Keira's understudy and stunt double-"

Jerry looked at him confused until he heard Lisa gasp again. Lisa knew there was only one possible person who Edward could have called. Suddenly it clicked in Jerry's head to.

"You didn't…" he said to Edward threateningly. Unfortunately, he was soon interrupted though.

"Hello everyone" said another voice, a female one that no one had heard in a long time.

As soon as Johnny laid eyes on her his heart stopped in fear. "Ah!'

"It's been a long time hasn't it" said the female with a smile that exposed her white teeth.

Edward Russo grinned. "Everyone I'm sure you have met Kate Basworth before. Did you know she use to date Orlando?"

Suddenly the moment of fear and shocked passed over Johnny and it soon turned into anger."Edward you are crossing the line!" he screamed. He was not going to have any more chaos on this film then there already had been.

Edward shrugged his shoulder pretending he didn't know what was wrong. "What do you mean?"

Jerry glared before turning to Kate "Kate what the hell are you doing here-"

"Jerry" she started with a serious expression. "It's not what you think-"

At that moment both Orlando and Keira walked back to their group of friends just to find a big surprise…..

"Kate?" Orlando asked in shock to see her dressed… as Elizabeth?

"Orlando" Kate replied with a smile that showed she was grateful to see any old friend.

Keira instantly grew jealous but it faded when she saw who was dressed as…. William? "Rupert?"

"Keira… it's been a few weeks huh? Like the new look?"

"What the hell is this?" Johnny screamed as he looked at the group of four exs demanding to know an answer.

Edward chuckled. "This is my new movie set.. and you're all in it."


	49. Chapter 49

"Kate why are you here?" Orlando asked her in his dressing room. The minute he saw Kate on set dressed as Keira's character he knew she was here to cause trouble. At least that's what he thought…

"Orlando" she said trying to calm him down as she watched him tap his foot impatiently in worry. She thought it would be best if she just sat still on a chair and stayed calm herself. "I am not here to cause any trouble. Believe me, I'm not like that anymore-"

"Then why would you accept a role here? Better yet why would you accept _her_ role?" he started. "You I love her so why come here and for what?"

"Because I told her to" said Lisa with a grin as she walked in and closed the door. "I heard Edward Russo was looking for an understudy for Keira so when I heard he had hired Rupert as yours to cause hell, I thought why not give Edward a taste of his own medicine."

Orlando looked at the two women standing in front of him confused. "You…you told her too? You told Kate to accept Keira's role as an understudy…on this movie set?"

"Yeah" Lisa said with a grin which Kate gave back.

Orlando sat there still for a minute in utter confusion and in…..well..just mainly confusion. "Lisa, I don't quite understand why?"

"Because she's part of my plan" Lisa said as she put her hand on Kate's shoulder. "My plan to put everything back to normal. He hired Keira's ex to give you hell, so now your ex is going to cause him hell."

"Lisa told me everything that Edward Russo is doing to you and Keira and after all that I did to you in the past I just thought this was a way of saying sorry" Kate said with a small smile not sure if Orlando would allow her to help.

Orlando kept looking at the two before he released a chuckle. "You two actually came up with a plan..together?"

"Don't sound so shocked. Kate's actually a pretty nice gal" Lisa said.

Both Kate and Orlando laughed until they faced each other. "Orlando you were an important part of my life, you helped me through thick and thin and I never appreciated that." She started as she walked closer and put a hand to his shoulder. "Let me make up for it by helping you now."

Orlando released a small grin before pulling her in for a hug. "Come here you." Kate laughed as she hugged him back . "It's nice to have the old Kate back" he whispered to her.

Kate smiled. "It's great to be back" she replied.

"Aw, isn't that sweet" said Lisa as she smiled at her power to fix friendships.

Kate gave her a smile. "Come on, join in" she said as she gestured her to come over.

Orlando watched and did the same."Yeah you too, get over here" Orlando said as he pulled Lisa in for the hug.

As soon as they pulled apart Orlando was eager to hear exactly what Lisa and Kate had in mind.

"Well Edward Russo told you guys to avoid any scandals right?" asked Kate as she tapped her finger on her chin. "He's about the meet the queen of scandals…." she finished with a grin.

"Rupert I didn't know you were offered to be an understudy here?" Keira asked Rupert as she, Rupert sat on the chairs behind the set reviewing lines while Jerry and Johnny sat on other chairs nearby making sure Rupert didn't try anything.

Rupert gave her a small smile. "I didn't tell anyone because I wasn't completely sure if I should accept the role with everything that happened in the past. I wanted to make sure things wouldn't be weird between you and Orlando-"

"Um baloney" Johnny said as he fake coughed earning him an elbow from Jerry telling him to sssh.

Rupert gave him a small glare while everything went unnoticed by Keira who was looking towards the ground. "Well you don't have to worry about that now. It's ancient history-"

"Oh yeah I heard about that. What exactly is it that happened between you two?"

"Playing dumb huh? Well I oughta-"

"Johnny!" whispered Jerry in a small yell seeing as Johnny was having a hard time controlling his opinions.

"To be honest" Keira continued still not having heard Johnny. "I don't know. I've asked him numerous times and he just doesn't tell me."

"Well to be honest I'm glad you two broke up" started Rupert causing Keira to look at him in surprise. "You deserve better than that, you deserve better than some guy who's just going to manipulate you and then change his mind after he's gotten what he wants."

"Manipulate?"Johnny said to Jerry in shock and anger. "Did he say that? Well look who's talking-"

"Johnny! For the last time keep it down!" Jerry said as he elbowed him again causing Johnny to scream "Ow!"

Keira heard that and when she looked towards Johnny she saw him and Jerry just smile and wave to her. Being confused and a little uncomfortable, she turned back to face Rupert.

"Thank you Rupert that means a lot to me" she said as she gave him a small smile. She was glad she had Rupert at this time. Even after she broke his heart he acted so sweet to her and showed genuine friendship. Maybe a little too much kindness..

After Keira had thanked Rupert he gently grabbed her face and he seemed to be leaning in. Johnny turned just in time to catch it and quickly thought of something to stop it.

"Ah Keira!" he screamed as he jumped out of his chair and ran to her. Keira immediately realized what was just about to go on and thanked Johnny a million times in her head. Rupert moved his hands from Keira's face as soon as Johnny came and stood right in between them.

"What is it Depp?" Rupert asked sounding rather annoyed. His tone was one thing Keira had noticed.

"Well I just came over here to tell Keira that, well" Johnny paused not having completely thought his plan through.

Fortunately, Jerry came to his rescue. "We wanted to tell you that the scene where you and Johnny kissed might be cut out."

"Yes!" said Johnny immediately trying to go with the flow. "Our kiss, our kiss is a no no."

Keira nodded understanding and that turned to confusion. "Why though?"

"Why? Why. Jerry tell her why." Johnny said giving the responsibility all to Jerry who gave Johnny a look that said "thanks for nothing."

"It's not final or anything yet. The writers are still contemplating whether or not they want to cause that much tension between Will and Elizabeth."

"Oh I see" Keira said believing it. "Okay, well thank you."

"You welcome" Johnny said as he took off his Captain Jack Sparrow hat in nerves.

Keira nodded once again wondering why he and Jerry were still standing there in between her and Rupert. "What on earth are these two hiding from me?" Keira asked herself in her head as she studied them closely.

Johnny feeling Keira's eyes on him swallowed hard. He was nervous that she would be able to figure out he was hiding something if she smelled his fear. He decided the best way for her not to find out anything was if he wasn't there.

"Well this was a nice little chat" he said. "I'm going to head on over to my chair and finish reviewing lines, Jerry let us go now" Johnny said as he pulled Jerry by the arm back to their original spots.

"That was odd" Keira said as she still looked at them before looking back at Rupert who was drawing something intently on the back of his script."What are you doing?" she asked in curiosity. When she tried to peek he playfully pulled it away.

"Not yet" he said in a teasing tone before he finished. When he handed her the script she opened her eyes a little wide once she saw that he had drawn …her.

"Rupert.. you did this just now?" she asked as she looked at him in disbelief.

He nodded. "Yeah.. it's not that great-"

"It's amazing" she told him. "Rupert" she said before leaning in to hug him. "You are too good of a friend to me you know that?"

At that worst moment Orlando walked in to see Keira hugging Rupert. Her back was too him so only Rupert could enjoy the look of heart break and jealousy on Orlando's face.

"Yea, but only because I care about you and would never do anything to hurt you" he said loud enough to make sure Orlando heard.

Orlando kept looking until he remembered why he walked back stage for. "Johnny" Orlando said as he stood behind Johnny making him jump when he heard someone call his name.

Johnny turned and rolled his eyes at Orlando. "You know I have been come more jumpy ever since joining this film. I'm starting to think it's all you people and-"

"You can explain later. Right now, I need you and Jerry to come with me."

Johnny and Jerry not knowing what all this was about followed Orlando to his dressing room eager to know what was so important.

"Why are we-" Jerry paused as soon as he saw Lisa and Kate in his room talking. "What's going on in here?"

Lisa smiled as the three walked in and as Orlando closed the door behind him. "We came up with a plan to get everything solved."

"Well" added Kate "Almost everything.."

After Lisa took a few minutes to explain to Johnny and Jerry why she told Kate to accept the role she started to explain to everyone what she had in mind.

"Edward hired Kate thinking she would be able to convince Orlando to take her back, therefore completing ending his relationship with Keira. What he doesn't know is that instead of her being of help to him, she's going to become a huge problem causing chaos with everyone including Rupert" said Lisa as she walked around the room.

Kate continued. "Once he sees that there is no use for me and Rupert to be here since we will be fighting constantly, he will fire us and demand we leave the set therefore forcing Rupert to leave Keira alone. While that doesn't solve your whole problem of getting her back, it solves a huge chunk of it."

"Once Kate and Rupert are gone all we have to do is figure out a way to convince Edward Russo to let you and Keira be together, therefore allowing you to tell her everything" Lisa said with a small smile. "I know it's not complete and not the best idea but it's something."

Johnny smiled. "Anything that gets Rupert out of here sounds like a genius plan to me."

"Agreed" Orlando and Jerry said simultaneously.

"Alright" Lisa said as she turned to Kate. "Are you ready?"

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Am I ready? I think the question is are you guys ready because I am about to raise hell itself."

"I knew you'd be useful one day" said Johnny as Kate walked past him. She playfully rolled his eyes at him before walking out of Orlando's dressing room onto the set ready to five Edward Russo a run for his money.

"No Kate! I don't know why your soda is regular instead of diet!" said Edward in an angered and annoyed tone as he was practically being chased by Kate around the set. For the past two weeks since he hired her she had been going after him. He tried threatening to fire her but he realized that unfortunately he needed her to keep Bloom and Knightley apart.

"I told you to fix this problem two weeks ago!" she screamed. "You promised me that if accepted this role that I wouldn't have to worry about anything accept for getting Orlando away from that troll!"

Edward cursed under his breath until he ran into the other fool he had hired to get the job done. "Rupert get over here!"

Rupert who was sitting on a chair ready the lousy script walked over to him and he groaned when he saw who was following him. "What now?"

"Handle her" Edward told Rupert through his teeth. Rupert glared at him until he turned back to the dumb blonde in front of him.

"What the heck is your problem?"

"My problem is that every person on this set is trying to make me fat!" Kate yelled in whisper. "How can I get Orlando back if I am fat!"

"Maybe you should try eating less" Rupert replied. Throughout the past two weeks since he and Kate had been here she had been more of a burden then of help to get Orlando away from Keira for good. Rupert was starting to think that she wasn't planning to help from the very beginning. "Why did she accept the role then?" he asked himself.

"Well excuse me for wanting to do my job properly. I don't see you making any effort to get that pest away from Orlando-"

"Hey! Watch what you call her" Rupert said. He didn't care what anything thought about him but when he came to Keira he would not anything for her. He loved her, and that's why he was doing all of this…

Kate snorted. "If you really wanted your precious little Keira back so badly you would make sure I'm in model shape and kept happy because if not I'm gone."

Both Jerry and Johnny watched from a far and laughed hysterically as they saw Kate torture Rupert without mercy.

"I think I'm starting to feel a bit sorry for that kid" Jerry said as he watched Rupert walk away and Kate follow him to who knows where.

"Nah I think he deserves it" said Johnny as he watched Keira and Orlando sit on two different sides of the room. "Look at them" he said in pity. "What a shame really?-"

"I know but hope fully God willing all that will soon be fixed."

"THAT'S IT!" everyone on the set heard someone scream. Everyone jumped in surprise as they saw Edward Russo followed by Rupert and Kate who seemed to be making complaints to him.

"I think soon is now" said Johnny as he and Jerry stood up to walk closer and see if what they wanted to happen was finally about to happen.

Lisa ran closer to having heard all the way from the trailer outside. "Yes, come on" she said in her head hoping Rupert was about to get fired in front of everyone.

"I have had enough of your whines, of your complaints, of your fights, of your everything!" Edward screamed to the pair. "I am the owner of the rights here and people follow my rules and my orders! The only one who gets to complain here is me!"

Kate knew that Edward was so close to dismissing her and Rupert so she decided to say something in such a teasing voice that would push him over the edge.

"That's not what you promised me" she said as she toyed with her hair. "You said I would get everything I want, you said I would be kept happy, you said-"

"You know what I'm saying now!" Edward Russo screamed. "I'm saying to get off of my set! You two are fired!"

"What?" Rupert and Kate in unison as they heard what Edward Russo just said.

"Yes!" thought Lisa in her head as she saw that her plan had worked. Jerry, Orlando, and Johnny also celebrated inside, everyone accept for one.

"Why is Rupert being fired?" Keira asked as she walked on to the scene. "He hasn't made an demands or complaints since he has been here-"

"Keira no!" Lisa taught frantically as she saw her friend defending the man keeping her from her happiness. Jerry and Johnny felt the same worry as Lisa, but Orlando, for some reason Orlando seeing Keira defend Rupert made him feel as if he had lost a war he hadn't even begun fighting in yet.

Keira didn't care that everyone was looking at her. She wanted to defend Rupert because for the past few weeks Rupert had comforted her and been kind to her through her break up. She felt that he didn't deserve to be fired just because Kate had another one of her little tantrums. Of course, she felt all this not knowing who she really was defending…

"Knightley I was not addressing you-" Edward Russo said glaring at her. "Get off my set-"

"No!" she screamed as she got closer in annoyance. "I won't because it's not fair that Rupert has to pay the price for something he didn't do-"

Before she could continue she felt someone tugging on her arm to pull her sway from the scene.

"Keira stop" Orlando said as he tried leading her off.

Keira annoyed at the fact that he was trying to tell her what to do pulled her arm away from him. "Don't touch me" she snapped.

Rupert watched with a grin as he noticed he plan was just starting to work. Keira was pushing away Orlando and defending him.

Even Edward noticed this discovery and smirked towards Rupert. "Maybe it won't be bad to keep this kid around" he thought to himself.

"Keira this doesn't concern you-" Orlando tried telling Keira. Before he could finish she was already back to standing in front of Edward Russo.

"If he goes…then…if he goes then I go" she said not really knowing why on earth she said that.

"That's a pretty bold move Keira" Edward replied "I like that. Because of that Friend your staying" he said pointing to Rupert.

"Basworth get off my set"

"What?" Kate said trying to save the situation "Edward that is not fair and was not part of our agree-"

"Good bye Kate" he said as he walked away from her. Kate having no other choice walked off the set. Before she did though she caught Orlando's eyes.

"Sorry" she mouthed towards him before walking off pretending to be annoyed so that no one would suspect anything.

When Orlando looked back he saw that Rupert was hugging and thanking Keira while he was there standing alone like an idiot. Upset, hurt, and angered he practically stormed off the set passing Lisa.

"Orlando" she started saying but before she could finish he had walked straight passed. The next people he would pass were Johnny and Jerry.

"Orlando" Jerry said as well. Johnny saw that Orlando wasn't going to stop so he got straight to the point.

"She doesn't know Orlando" he said as Orlando walked right past him as well without even stopping.

Orlando walked straight back to his dressing room and slammed the door shut.

"God damn it!" he shouted as he banged his fists on his dresser. One million thoughts went through his head as he recalled what he just saw and heard Keira saying to defend Rupert.

_**Don't touch me!**_

_**It's not fair that Rupert has to pay the price! **_

_**He didn't do anything!**_

_**If he goes..then…if he goes I go.**_

Orlando closed his eyes trying his best to control his emotions as everything came crashing over him like a wave. He remembered the first time he met Keira, the first time she told him she loved him, the first time they kissed, they first time he held her in his arms, the first time they made love. He also remembered the last time Keira said she loved him, the last time they kissed, and the last time they made loved. All of those now were just memories….

As he thought and thought he heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Johnny he told the person to go away but they kept knocking.

"Johnny just forget it!" Orlando said even louder as he picked up his script. The person however knocked one more time so he finally got up to go answer it.

"You know I had every right defending him" said Keira as she stormed into his room. "You know very well that he has done nothing wrong and that he didn't deserve what Edward was going to do to him-"

"You're right" Orlando simply said. "Is that all you came here for? To hear that you were right or to defend your beloved Rupert a long with you?"

Keira looked at Orlando for a good while in confusion before she burst out laughing sarcastically. "You know you can be a real bastard when you want to be " she said. She started to walk out and open the door but before she could Orlando put his arm over her head and shut it.

"What do you really want?" he asked as she still had her back turned to him.

When Keira turned she face him with a glare. "What do I want? What is it that you want Orlando?" she screamed. "For the past few weeks you have been giving me hell-"

"I've barley said a word to you-"

"That's how!" Keira screamed. "You don't talk to me but yet somehow you still manage to send me mixed messages! At the interview you kept squeezing my hand as you told me you cared about me, what the hell was that suppose to mean?"

"I was just trying to help you out!"

"Bull shit Orlando Bull shit! Just now, I defend Rupert and you look at me as if it were the ultimate betrayal-"

"I could care less about Rupert Friend!"

"Then stop acting like you do care about him! Stop acting as if it bothers you whenever you see me with him if it doesn't! Stop making me feel like you still love me when you don't! I mean, gosh, do you see why I'm so confused? Am I just crazy or do you not see how your practically toying with me.."

"Keira that was never my intention and you know it! You know me for crying out loud! Am I the type of man who would hurt you ?"

"Yes actually you are!"

"How can you say that after everything we've been through? Huh? How can you say that after everything? After Kate, after Troy, after Gore after everything!"

"Because you're hurting me right now!" Keira screamed as she paused to catch a breath. "You hurting me now by toying with my emotions and by not giving me answers! You could have a least warned me that the end of our relationship was coming… you didn't have to just surprise me with it."

"I didn't know it was coming to end!-"

"You see! Right there! You break up with me now you say you didn't know you were going to break up with me? That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard! For crying out loud Orlando just say whatever your hiding now because this game is getting old!"

"How can I if you don't let me explain!-"

"Well, look whose being hypocritical now! Now you know what I felt like in the beginning of this film!" Keira said.

"I would have let you explain if you would have just talked to me when I asked you too! How did you expect me to listen to you two years later when I was trying to move on ? How did you expect me to trust you!" Orlando screamed as he turned away from her.

"I expected you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you and that there was a reasonable explanation!"

"Well now I expect you to do the same!" Orlando yelled stopping right in front of Keira looking her in the eyes. He felt a immediate regret as he played back what he just told her.

As Keira took in what he said she knew for sure he was hiding something and that this something was big and that it was the reason he ended their relationship.

"What's the explanation Orlando?" she asked him calmly as she continued looking at him.

Orlando started to walk towards the door and he opened it but before he could open it all the way Keira ran in front of him and leaned on the door causing it to close shut. "Orlando no, no please just tell me" she repeated. As they stayed there for a few more minutes Keira kept thinking of reasons while he wasn't telling. aIt wasn't like him to keep stuff like this hidden from her this long. Finally she thought she figured it out, and she did. She realized that if Orlando wasn't telling, it was probably because someone or something wasn't letting him.

"It's not that you want to tell me is it?" she asked in a whisper "It's that you actually really can't. This secret won't let you will it?"

Keira had to wait a moment before Orlando confirmed by nodding that she was on the right track. A sudden feeling of relief washed over her but then that relief turned into worry.

"Orlando" she started as she touched the side of his face gently with her hands. "What did you get yourself in to?" Orlando didn't answer as he closed his eyes remembering her touch after two months.

"I need Knightley and Pryce on set now!" the pair heard Gore scream from the set.

Keira sighed but before she left she whispered something to Orlando. "You may not be able to tell me but I swear to you that I am going to figure it out" she whispered against his forehead.

Thinking she would have the last word she turned to leave but Orlando quickly whispered the last word in her ear. "Don't give up on me" he said as he held her tightly for just a moment. "Don't give up on us."


	50. Chapter 50

And Keira didn't. It was exactly a week later since Kate got fired making it November ninth. When she wasn't filming scenes, or going to rehearsals, or going over lines, she was searching for someone else who knew what was keep Orlando silenced. She was so determine to figure it out that she had asked almost every extra and lead on the cast's list, all except for the ones she was sure knew something. She saved the best ones for last, the best being Lisa, Caleb, Johnny, and Jerry.

"Come one Johnny!" Keira said as she was in Johnny's dressing room blocking his door. "You are not leaving until you tell me what you know-"

"This is harassment and I can get a restraining order-" said Johnny as he took a few steps backwards away from her.

"Johnny!" Keira said warningly.

"I was just putting that out there" he said as he gave her a shy smile. He knew that he couldn't tell her anything although he really wanted to just to end all the madness that had been going on for over two months.

"Johnny I am begging you" said Keira as she gave him a desperate look. "It is November ninth. Filming ends exactly on February twenty-eighth. I have about three months to fix my relationship with Orlando before the six month break to get everything ready for the third film."

"Actually it's only a five month break now since we were suppose to end in January but got held back-" Johnny stopped talking as he realized that Keira was about to lose it and that she really didn't care how long the break was. He saw that she was on the verge of tears and the last thing he needed was to see her cry again. He knew very well that she and Orlando had shed enough tears throughout these few months. "Listen, if I could you'd know I'd tell you-"

"No" Keira said as she closed her eyes and put her hands up to stop him. "Johnny please do not tell me no. I have three months left here and I don't want to waste them talking to people who know nothing about it" she pleaded. "It feels like I am accomplishing nothing so please I promise you I won't tell it was you, just help me please."

Johnny sighed as he looked away. He was never good with people once they got so sentimental. Still, he tried to be of some sort of comfort. He walked up to her quietly and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry-"

Keira closed her eyes tightly after another disappointment before Johnny even finished speaking. She had gone through so many people and really thought Johnny would help her. If he couldn't tell her either, that meant that the consequences of her knowing must have be brutal and that made her grow worried for herself, her friends, and for the love of her life.

Her sadness and nerves were interrupted by Johnny's voice once again though. "-but you've gotten so far" he said. "You already found out that Edward Russo has something to do with it-"

"That's only because I noticed how carefully he watched you all-"

"Then keep noticing things! Keira listen to me. If there is anything you do keep your eyes opened. Keep them clear and really notice things even the smallest things. They may give away big answers" Johnny said trying to give Keira advice. "Whatever you do though, don't give up because they moment you say you give up is-"

"The moment it all ends" Keira said finishing for Johnny having heard that line once before.

Keira listened to Johnny and as she asked Lisa and her brother who came to visit again she looked around for anyone making suspicious movements.

"Keira" Lisa started. "We can't tell you." For the past week she had seen her best friend desperately searching for answers and for someone to help her, which made her feel terrible since she knew she couldn't.

Keira, a little annoyed and frustrated with that response having heard about a million times now looked towards Caleb. "Caleb for Christ's sake you're my brother-" she thought that surely Caleb would help her. He always did, he always looked after her since the day she was born. "Please" she said looking him in the eyes.

Caleb looked at his baby sister's eyes. Those big pools of light honey brown almost convinced him to tell her but that instantly his brother instincts kicked in. "I know I'm your brother and I know it's my job as your big brother to look out for you. Believe me when I tell you that's what I'm doing."

Keira was about to scold them both when finally she noticed something. Something small that could give away big answers.

"I'll be right back" she told them as she walked towards the two people she saw heading to the attic room. She saw Edward Russo hand Rupert a note in his hand when no one was looking.

"What could that be about?" she asked herself. Being curious she followed but made sure she was quiet enough and hidden enough so that she wouldn't be seen.

"

How is she doing? Does she suspect anything yet?" Edward asked Rupert in the dark room.

"She?" thought Keira. She knew that the "she" they were talking about had to be her.

"No, I don't think so" Rupert replied. "However, I don't trust her brother being around here. I'm sure sooner or later he won't be able to control himself from telling everything to his sister."

"You're right about that" Edward replied. "He already destroyed my thousand dollar set once; I don't need him ruining anything else around here."

Keira's eyes grew wide in shock as she heard all this. "It was Caleb who destroyed the set? Everyone told me that part of the machine to hold the stunt people had collapsed and destroyed it."

"If I were you I would also keep an eye on Johnny, Jerry, Gore and Lisa, and Orlando, especially Orlando-"

"Don't worry too much about him. If anything we can threaten both he and Caleb with suing them for the fight you all got into. Now Johnny and Lisa, I'll see what I can do about it. Lisa will be easy to get rid of, but Johnny and Jerry, that's going to force me to break a sweat. Gore, please, Gore does what I tell him to do. In the mean while you keep doing what you're doing. We're heading down the right road so far-"

Edward suddenly stopped talking as he and Rupert heard something get knocked down. "Who the hell is in here?" Edward screamed as he walked closer towards Keira.

Keira cursed herself for being clumsy before running out quickly so she wouldn't be seen. Although she was completely out of breath and terrified beyond belied everything had been worth it. Finally, she knew that the man she once defended was part of this game as well.

"What the hell is going on, on this movie set?" she asked herself out loud as she recalled everything she just heard.

"Ah Orlando haven't spoke to you in a while" said Gore as he approached an Orlando in full pirate costume.

Orlando only nodded at him before starting to walk away. Luckily, Gore stopped him before he got far.

"Can you just wait and talk to me for a moment?" he asked a little hurt. "How long are you going to keep ignoring me?"

Orlando turned back a gave him a small glare. "Gore, understand that it's not easy for me to be friendly towards you after what you and Edward Russo decided to make me do."

"Believe me that it wasn't an easy decision but I had to do what was best for everyone." 

"Best for everyone or best for the film that has your name on it?" Orlando asked before starting to walk away again. Gore however stopped him once again with a question of his own.

"What if I told you there was something I could do to help?" he said which made Orlando stop in his tracks and turn to face me.

"I'd ask what you had in mind."

"And cut!" Gore said after he had finished his chat with Orlando and after Jonathan Pryce and Jack Davenport finished a scene together. "Everyone take five before we do that scene again."

Keira had waited nearby on her chair to talk to Gore once the scene ended but decided it was best to see what information she had forced and see if she could come up with something. "Okay, I now know that the set was destroyed by Caleb, that Rupert is part of this secret, that he, my brother, and Orlando got into a fight, and that somehow Lisa, Gore, and Jerry are involved."

Keira sighed thinking about all the facts over and over again until she realized something. "Hold on. Rupert is part of this secret and so is everybody else. He got in a fight with Orlando and Caleb that was about something. Then the set gets destroyed. No one in the group likes Rupert at all, so obviously Orlando and Caleb got into a fight with him, which means that if the fight was brutal enough it could have destroyed the whole set which also means that it wasn't Caleb by himself…. What could the fight have been about? It had to be something that would completely tick my brother and Orlando off enough that they would end up bringing the set down to ruins. And how does Edward Russo and Kate fit into this?"

As Keira kept thinking to herself in her head she realized that she was only confusing herself more. That's when she decided to go and talk to Gore who was literally five chairs away from her.

"Gore, tell me something" she said as she sat next to him in her Elizabeth swan costume trying to be somewhat persuasive.

Gore looked at her from above his glasses as he read his script. "Depends" he said as he took them off "What do you want me to tell you?"

Keira gave him a small smirk. "Tell me something about this Edward Russo guy."

Gore gave her a curious look. "Excuse me-" 

"It's just that I always see him around and I don't really know anything about him" she said convincingly enough that Gore believed him.

"Well, there really isn't much to say about him" Gore started. "He owns everything that is Pirates of the Caribbean, he become a billionaire at a very very very young age which is why he owns a lot of films-"

"Was that always his profession?"

"Actually, no. Before that I believe he was a director but he got fired of some show."

"Bingo" thought Keira in her head knowing that that was an important part of her "investigation." "By any chance do you know what show?" she asked hoping Gore would tell her a specific name to make her work easier.

"I'm not sure exactly which one he's been fired off of but he's worked on things like Good Day New York, Good Morning America-"

"Isn't that the show that interviewed Orlando and I?" Keira asked curiously.

"Yes it was and I actually believe that that was the one he got fired off of. Numerous people who worked there disliked him and some of the interviewers even filed some complaints against him-"

"Are we ready Gore?" asked Jonathan Pryce as he and Bill Nighy walked onto the set interrupting Gore and Keira's conversation.

"Yea, sorry Keira" he said before he got up and walked closer to the set. "Everybody places!"

Keira sat there thinking about what Gore had just told her before one of the workers walked up to her and told her that Jerry wanted to see all the leads in twenty minutes. Keira thanked her but decided to get there a little earlier to see if Jerry would let her pick his brain. She practically ran there eagerly knowing that with every new fact she found out that she was closer to the truth, the truth that could bring her back to Orlando.

As she walked to his door she knocked first remembering her manners actually for once. Once she heard him say to come in, she ran in and locked the door behind her.

"Keira hey, you know the meeting doesn't start yet right?" Jerry asked as he gestured her to a seat next to him.

Keira nodded as she sat down. "I know but I came here for a favor-"

Jerry sighed already knowing or at least he thought he knew what she was going to ask. "You already know I can tell you nothing-"

"I'm not asking you to tell me the secret. I asking you to help me figure out what it is" she started as leaned in closer to the table with excitement and eagerness. "I already know more than you think I do."

Jerry sighed as he looked at her young face. She was so young, still only twenty and she has already gone through so much. The least he could do was help her out, at least a little bit.

"What is it exactly that you want me to do?"

"I cannot believe that you actually convinced me to do this" Jerry whispered to Keira as they both snuck on back to the set at nine o'clock at night when everyone had already left. "Me letting you go into Edward Russo's office is me and you breaking and entering!"

"Well, we're already here" Keira whispered back as she put her hair back in a pony tail. It was the middle of November but since they were in the Grand Bahamas Island it was burning. That's one of the reasons as to why Keira decided to wear jean capris, green flip flops, a green spaghetti strapped blouse with her skull ring as an accessory and a white gold tiffany bracelet Orlando had given to her as a late twentieth birthday gift.

Jerry rolled his eyes as he opened the door and they both walked in. "Make it quick!" Jerry whispered to her as he waited outside to stand a guard.

Keira nodded and she quickly began looking through the dark room that had black walls.

"What person in their right mind paints a room black?' she asked out loud. Fortunately she was able to find a lamp that lit up the room enough for her to see. She first started to look through his desk thanking God that it was left open. All she found were bills of the set, a list of how much each actor was earning, bills for the costume, and just all Pirates related stuff. Disappointed she turned around to the ginormous library shelf behind her and started to read the names the binders were labeled. When she found nothing she turned back to the desk but she tripped a bit on his chair which made her crash into the book shelf when she fell a bit. Only a few binders fell so it wasn't that bad. As she picked them up and put them back in their place she realized that there had been a smaller thinner binder shoved all the way in the back behind the others. She quickly pulled it out and smiled when she saw the name it was labeled "Good Morning America."

She sat at his desk as she began looking through all the papers. She couldn't believe all the information that was inside, it had so much, too much information which kind of threw Keira off her game. "No, come on now focus" she told herself. "Just look for complaints and why he was fired." As soon as she told herself that she found what she was looking for. She found a list of fifteen people out of forty who had complained about Edward Russo. She scanned through the list to read the names and suddenly her eye read the name of the person whose complaint got Edward fired. "Patrick Wilkinson" she muttered under her breath. She instantly remembered that name to be the name of the interviewer who interviewed her and Orlando. "Isn't that interesting" she said. She continued to look through the papers to see if she found exactly what Patrick Wilkinson had said but unfortunately she found nothing related to that but she found something else.

"Divorce papers?" she asked herself as she read them. "Signed Patrick Wilkinson and Christina Millar" Why would Edward Russo have a copy of Patrick's divorce papers? She kept looking through the files until she found yet another copy of divorce papers, this time though with Edward's own signature…..

"Keira are you done?" Jerry asked as he peeked inside. Keira instantly closed the binder and book it back in his place. She ran towards the door then not realizing that she had dropped something, something that if anyone found they would immediately know that she was in there.

"You found a copy of the man's divorce papers?" Jerry asked Keira the next day in the conference room where they had been yesterday.

"And a copy of the interviewer's divorce papers, Patrick Wilkinson, the one who interviewed Orlando and I on Good Morning America" she said. "Where is everyone by the way-?"

"Umm don't you remember that we had to reschedule the meeting from yesterday to day since you wouldn't let anyone in till I promised to help you?"

Keira gave him an apologetic smile before continuing. "Sorry anyway back to what I was saying. Don't you find it a bit odd that he had a copy of someone else's divorce papers?"

Jerry nodded to please her even though he didn't know how all this had to do with the secret she was trying to find out. "Yeah but Keira if you want me to be honest, none of this has anything to do with what you trying to figure out."

"I don't believe that" Keira said "I mean couldn't there be a possibility that whatever Edward did to this man is what he could be doing to Orlando to keep him silent?"

"I doubt it but I'll tell you what. If you really believe this has something to do with you and Orlando I'll call the Good Morning America studio and ask for his file to be faxed over."

"Whose getting what faxed over to where?" Johnny asked as he walked in dressed in jeans, black shoes, a green button down and a hat. Keira almost matched him in the casual look since she was once again wearing dark jean capris, flip flops, and a teal sweet heart neck line top that was flowy at the torso that hid her feminine figure.

"Just something that is getting me closer to the truth which you all refuse to tell me" she said with a grin that she knew would cause annoyance to Johnny. Johnny rolled her eyes as Orlando, Jack Davenport, Jonathan Pryce, and Bill Nighy walked into the room.

"Guilt trick huh? Let me tell you it won't work" Johnny told her as he walked over to his seat that was unfortunately right across from her.

"Everyone please take a seat" Jerry said as he grinned in amusement. He started talking again when he saw everyone was seated. "Now as you all know the end of this movie is near and that soon we'll be talking Pirates 3-"

"and that miserable Geoffrey Rush comes back" Johnny said as he recalled at the insults, and pranks, and screams, and complaints, and shouts.

Everyone laughed knowing that Johnny really meant none of those things. "You know you miss him" Orlando said as he elbowed him playfully. Johnny rolled his eyes as he thought about his old friend, who he did in fact miss.

"Now as I was saying, since Pirates 2 is coming to an end and because the first was such a great success, I thought to celebrate."

"What did you have in mind?" Orlando asked curiously. For once his mind had decided to focus on something else rather than torture him with the same thoughts over and over again.

"Well, I thought it would be fun if we went to the tenth anniversary of the movie Titanic which we have been invited too. Apparently, many famous actors and actresses will be attending because of the great impact it had, the entire original cast of the film is even going to be there."

"That sounds like fun" Keira said out loud having loved everything from the film: the plot, the music, and the meaning behind it. The meaning being that true love never dies not matter what happens along the way.

"When is it?" Bill asked interrupting Keira's thoughts completely.

"Let's see" Jerry started as he looked at one of the invitations. "So today is Friday the tenth of November and this is Sunday the twelfth. It's this weekend."

"Sound perfect to me" Jack Davenport commented which everyone agreed to.

"Great, make sure you all are in proper attire, which means gentlemen suits and Keira a nice gown-"

"Can we bring someone along?" Jonathan asked remembering how much his wife loved the film.

This made Orlando and Keira instantly think of each other knowing that usually they would attend these types of things as a pair.

"Um sure I don't see why not" Jerry said noticing the youngest actors grow uncomfortable. He decided to wrap up the meeting quickly to free them of that state. "Any more questions? No? Good everyone get back to work."

"Wait I have a question!" Johnny said.

"Johnny you can ask me later" Jerry said walking right out the door.

"Wow, I wonder what's got him in a rush" Johnny thought in his head as he was also followed out by Jonathan, Bill, then Jack.

"Orlando!" Keira called as she saw he was about to exit. They hadn't spoken since last week when Keira told him flat out she wouldn't give up on him. She didn't know exactly where this put their relationship and was eager to find out.

He turned and flashed her a small smile having missed her as well. Every night since the day he was forced to break her heart, he had thought about her. Having her in his arms, having his lips on hers, and just feeling her near him…..

"I haven't spoken to you in a few days" Keira said trying to start a conversation. "How have you been?"

"The same as always" he said. "How about you? Are you okay?"

Keira nodded quickly."Yea, I'm, I'm fine" she said. "I mean I could be better."

Orlando just nodded completely understanding what Keira meant. At this point they both had no clue what to say to each other so they stayed in awkward silence. When Keira was about to tell Orlando just how she felt about everything Jerry walked in to get her so that she could be there as soon as Edward Russo's files arrived.

"Keira are you-oh am I interrupting something?" Jerry said surprised and happy to see the pair talking alone once again. If only he knew that no much talking had been going on.

"No you weren't" Keira said deciding she would talk to Orlando another time. She gave him a small smile before heading towards the door.

"Good bye" she told him as she held the door to exit. Orlando repeated those two words thinking she would leave right after but to his surprise she didn't quite yet. She walked back quickly to him and pulled him for a tight embrace just needing to feel him close for a little while.

"I haven't given up yet" she whispered to him. "I haven't and I won't" she said before pulling away and walking out the door leaving Orlando with empty arms and a hopeful heart.

"I really hope you won't" he said looking at the door right after she had walked through it.

"Did you call the studio?" Keira asked Jerry as the two walked fats through the dark halls with the walls painted black to make it look "professional."

"I did and they said they are sending it to me in my office right now this very second" Jerry said.

They both kept walking until they were stopped by two people. "Why are you two in such a rush?" Edward asked them both with Rupert right at his side.

Jerry and Keira exchanged nervous looks before Jerry came up with an excuse. "Keira and I are rushing to my office to see what changed to the script to the script the writers are sending over."

"Is that so?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow knowing they were lying to him. "We'll come with you-"

"No, that's really not necessary" said Keira hoping they would listen to her. Just hoping for it to happen was not enough in this case.

"It's fine" Rupert said with a smirk towards her "We insist."

The four walked down the halls with Jerry and Keira in the front being followed by Edward and Rupert. When they got to his office Jerry put the key in and slowly opened the door. All four of them walked in and at that moment exactly the fax started to print out papers.

"Looks like it's here" said Edward as he walked over to the fax standing right next to it waiting for every single page to be printed out.

Keira closed her eyes in disappointment and Jerry scratched his head in worry both thinking that they were just about to get caught.

"Well lookie here" Edward said with a smirk as he looked through the pages "Looks like your kiss with Depp wasn't cut out."

Keira's eyes grew wide in shock and Jerry's jaw dropped in awe at the fact that they actually didn't get caught.

"Would you have liked it to be cut out?" Edward asked noticing their shocked looks.

"What no no I mean whatever is best for the film" Keira said stumbling a bit.

Edward and Rupert gave them one last suspicious look before they both walked out leaving Jerry and Keira alone. At that exact moment once again the fax started to print out papers.

"I can't believe we got away with it" Keira said smiling as she watched every page print out. She was so eager and so excited, she actually thought that she was about to find out the truth.

Jerry watched her face with excitement at first as she read through the pages but that excitement soon left. As she kept reading through the pages and re-reading pages he realized that the answer wasn't there.

"It says here that in 02, Edward Russo paid Patrick Wilkinson a certain large amount of money as long as he would keep the details of the complaint he filed hidden. When asked why he chose the money over exposing Russo, Wilkinson claimed that Russo made a simple mistake that unfortunately cost him his job as director and that he had proven himself to be genuinely sorry. This is nothing but fluff! It doesn't tell me anything accept that Russo gave this man hush money!" Keira said as she slammed the page onto Jerry's desk.

Jerry gave have a sympathetic look as she put her face in her hands trying to calm herself down. He touched her shoulder gently before walking over and picking up the file deciding to look through it himself. "Wait, it says here that right after Edward Russo was fired, Patrick Wilkinson and his wife Christina Millar moved into a 2.5 million dollar home in Los Angeles and a month later they had their first child, a girl."

Keira walked towards Jerry and the file as she read it for herself. "That's impossible though I saw the divorce papers myself."

"You saw divorce papers Keira" said Jerry trying to help Keira out. "Are you sure those papers were real?" Jerry had already figured out everything that Edward Russo did to this poor man by comparing it with what he was doing to Keira and Orlando now.

Keira took in everything that she had just learned. "If they weren't real, then who signed them?"

Jerry shrugged his shoulders at her as his cell phone rang. He had received a list of all the interviewers who would be there Sunday to interview the celebrities. "Guess you're going to have to ask Patrick Wilkinson himself on Sunday when he covers the Titanic anniversary.


	51. Chapter 51

Right after him and Keira "talked", Orlando went out to look for Gore to talk about their plan to fix things when suddenly he bumped into someone he thought had left.

"Kate" he said confused and surprised.

Kate tuned fast with wide eyes as she saw who had spotted her. "Oh Orlando" she said a little too quickly. She flashed him a smile to make things seem normal but things were far from that. If Kate had tried to help Orlando by trying to get herself and Rupert fired what brought her back here?

"What are you doing here?" he asked still confused as he saw her playing with her fingertips. "I mean not that it's not a pleasure to see you. After all you did try and help me with everything that's been going on…"

"Right!" said Kate nodding. "Yeah I did and well that actually why I'm here. I needed to handle last minute paperwork with Edward and I also wanted to see how things with you and Keira are." As Orlando started telling her how everything was, he didn't notice obvious things he should have taken as a warning. Kate was acting as if she had just gotten caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing but of course all went unnoticed by Orlando since he believed she had moved all of her scheming.

"-At least she's starting to figure out things on her own-" Orlando said which caught Kate's immediate attention.

"She's what?" she asked with confusion and what seemed to be frustration on her face. "Are you sure?"

Orlando nodded as a grin came upon his lips. "Yeah, the day you got fired she and I had a discussion and well one thing led to another and she slowly started to piece things together from there. She's discovered so much in such a short time without anyone helping her. I think soon I might actually get to have her back-" he said completely smiling as he pictured having Keira back soon.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up" Kate said coldly by mistake as she didn't mean to say it out loud. She saw Orlando give her yet another look of confusion but fortunately, for _her_ she was able to correct herself quickly. "I mean, I just wouldn't want to see you get hurt again and all."

Orlando nodded completely pushing aside her coldness thinking it was nothing. "Anyway, I actually have to go start getting ready for a scene and I have to talk to Gore before that but it was nice seeing you again" he said as he gave her a warm smile and walked away.

Kate looked as he walked away making sure he was completely far enough that she wouldn't hear the phone call she was about to make. "Rupert" she said looking around through the hall. "Looks like you haven't been doing your well enough."

"Alright so here's how this works" Gore said as he had Orlando and Jerry in his office. "Edward only has power over all of us as long as he has the rights to the franchise which gives him the right to fire and hire whoever he wants, whenever he wants."

"He's made that pretty clear" Orlando said as he laid back on his chair and thought of how many times Edward had threatened him and Keira.

"The only way to ever stop him is if we take those rights away" Gore continued.

"How would we do that?" Jerry asked as he rubbed his chin as he thought. "I mean like you said he controls all of us, there is no one above him."

"Not necessarily" Gore said as he got up and started walking behind his desk to get all paperwork related to Pirates. "It says here that although he has the rights, he can be forced to sell his rights if there are any major complaints or if he puts anyone in a dangerous situation which he or she is not comfortable with-"

"No offense Orlando" Jerry said knowing that what he was about to say was about to weaken Orlando's hopes. "I know I mean we all know how important Keira is to you but I wouldn't classify him making you break up with her as a dangerous situation-"

"I wasn't finished" Gore said interrupting him as he continued ready on looking for something specific he had read before. "Bingo" he said as he grinned at himself and sat back in his chair. "If the holder of the rights has had complaints against him before or has been fired in the past because of complaints and or/and has been proven to not have the capacity to run a film successfully, any other leader such as the director or producer directly under him has the immediate advantage to make an offer to purchase the rights him or herself at any time whether it be due to a complaint or just mere desire to be in control. However, the person must be able to prove themselves capable of being in charge of the film as well as all the responsibilities that come with it."

As Jerry and Orlando listened to every word carefully, Orlando couldn't help but smile realizing that this might actually be the way he frees himself from Edward Russo and Rupert Friend for good.

"Okay so now we have this way to get rid of him" Jerry said as his gears started to turn. "But do we know exactly how much Edward originally paid for the rights? I mean, I know Disney wouldn't sell it for anything less."

Gore looked through the papers when he found the amount and his eyes opened wide at the huge amount. "Wow-"

"I'll pay it" Orlando said interrupting him in fear that his hopes would be crushed once again. "Whatever it is, I'll pay it-"

"Orlando" Gore said. "We all want you and Keira together but let's think rationally and calmly for a minute. It is a rather large sum and-"

"I don't care" Orlando said. "I could care less about how much it is. I would rather lose my entire fortune then lose Keira. The only thing I need you two to do is to decide whose name the offer is going to be made under."

"Wait Orlando slow down" Jerry said Orlando was already getting excited. He loved seeing the old happier Orlando start coming back but he also wanted to make sure he wasn't getting his hopes up, at least not yet. "Okay like Gore said we have to stay calm and think wisely for a moment-"

"No" Orlando said standing up. "Jerry, every minute that passes by is every minute Edward or Rupert could be using to plan something else. You never know what could be going through that man's head. Every minute that passes by is every minute I give to him to keep manipulating me. This game he has me playing is getting old and I know for a fact that you along with everybody else are tired of playing it."

"Of course we're tired of playing it" Gore said. "This is supposed to be a movie set and for some reason it has turned into a soap opera. Believe me that besides you I am the person who most wants this all to end. But, if we want this to work we have to do this quietly and carefully. If we act too quickly I'm sure that he will figure it out and that also gives him the advantage to plan something else. We have to make sure we stay one step ahead of them game-"

"That's even if we are one step ahead already" Jerry asked. "Yes, we just came up with this plan and yes, Keira has just about the entire secret completed which makes us seem like we're ahead. But what if we're not?" he asked as he stood up and walked around his chair thinking. "I don't want to keep thinking negatively but we're talking about Edward Russo. We all know what he's capable of now and what he's willing to do to make sure that a movie is a success and that it along with himself makes money. We all know he has gone way too far and we all know that he is willing to go even farther and on top of that he has the smarts to do it. So, saying that, what if we're really not ahead? What if making us believe we had him was the plan along to catch us at a weak moment?"

Orlando and Gore both stayed silent as they realized that Jerry was absolutely right. No one knew what exactly was going on now, no one knew who was ahead of whom, and they weren't sure if anyone knew what the game was anymore. They were all stuck in a game they didn't know the rules for making them all defenseless.

"If that's his plan" finally Gore said "Then we still are ahead. We still are ahead because now we know what he's trying to do."

"That still leave an important question" Orlando said as he looked at them both. "Who is he using as a rat to find out what we know?"

"The little brat is catching on to us" Kate told Edward Russo in his office as she, he, and Rupert sat down trying to find a way to save what was left of their plan. "Orlando flat out told me that she's start to figure everything out therefore leaving us all screwed."

"That's impossible" Rupert said as he rolled his eye. "Keira still hates Orlando for dumping her without an excuse-"

"Are you sure about that?" Kate snapped at him. "Right after your beloved defended you she ran straight to Orlando. Apparently, after that conversation she started to find out things, things that you were suppose to keep hidden from her."

"If you wouldn't have tried so hard to stay on his good side you would have had time to seduce him back to you-"

"I only tried to get on his good side to gain his trust. Because of that I know that she is getting closer and closer to the truth."

"Who cares?" Edward asked which caused Rupert and Kate to look at him with wide eyes. Edward chuckled as he saw their pathetic faces. "So what if she finds out, what is she going to do? As long as I am in control she, Orlando and their group of pathetic idiotic friends still have to do what I say. If I tell them to stay broken up because I want them to focus on the film then they'll have to do it giving you two the opportunity to get what you want."

"Have you ever thought of the idea that they could just decide to quit this damn movie in order to live happily ever after?" Rupert asking in a sarcastic tone.

"Orlando and everyone already know that if they dared to threaten me their career would be history. But, if that doesn't work I'll sue them for breaking their contract with the Pirates franchise forcing them to give back money on everything they've earned and everything that has been spent on them. The sum would be large for each so if they refuse to pay they will be forced to face a judge" Edward said as he grinned at how perfectly he had everything planned out.

"Orlando Bloom has been in a handful of Blockbuster hits" Kate said as she sat "I'm sure paying the sum won't be a problem. Even that miserable little troll has earned a large fortune over her career."

"If the situation does go that far and if am forced to sue for the money and if in fact they do pay," Edward started as he rolled his eyes at all the ifs he was forced to answer. "Then I'll sue Keira again for breaking and entering."

Kate stayed quiet as she heard everything that Edward had planned out. She had joined this all to see if she could get a second chance with Orlando and knew she would be forced to do some lying and scheming but she never thought Edward would be so serious about it and go that far. She knew that everything has gone too far since they were not talking about suing, judges, and trials, and sending Keira to jail. The small good part of her started to wonder if everything was worth it. Was having Orlando maybe only for a few more weeks worth risking sending Keira to jail and making both her and Orlando go to trial and be miserable for the rest of their lives? Was it worth her having to live with the guilty conscience and maybe even facing a judge since she and Rupert technically could be charged with harassment?

Rupert glared not wanting Keira to be sent to jail for something she didn't do and he also glared at Edward seeing as he was enjoying their suffering a little bit too much. He too started to think if all this was worth all the scandals and consequences that would arise from it. .

"But she didn't do that" Rupert said trying to defend Keira.

"Think again Friend" Edward said as he pulled out Keira's skull ring. "How much do you want to bet that this is her ring that I found this morning in my office with the door locked?"

"What did she take?" Kate asked worried that Keira had actually done something that could ruin her name in some way.

"Nothing" Edward said as he played with the ring.

"What did she find out?" Rupert asked worried that Keira knew everything he had done, everything horrible.

"I'm not quite sure" Edward replied "but rest assured. As soon as I find out, I'll handle it."

"Hello! Thank you for calling the Good Morning America studio! Please hold as we work hard to connect you with a representative as soon as possible."

Keira sighed as she tapped her foot impatiently waiting to talk to someone. She had heard the woman on her cell phone say that line about forty times and she was growing impatient.

"But I need to talk to Patrick Wilkinson" she mumbled to herself out loud in her dressing room. "Just be patient." As she waited, and waited, and waited, she started to play with a lose string from her teal sweet heart neck line top that was flowy at the torso that hid her feminine figure. Finally as she was about to give up she got connected to someone.

"Hello and thank you for calling. My name is Sophia and I will be you representative today, how may I help you?"

"Hello..hi. This is Keira Knightley speaking and I was wondering if by any chance someway somehow I could arrange to have Patrick Wilkinson to interview me at the red carpet at Sunday's Titanic event."

"You would have to talk to him directly about that but no worries, I will you direct you to him immediately."

"Thank you so-"

"Please hold."

Keira sighed again eager to speak with Patrick Wilkinson. She knew how important talking to this man was because if she was able to convince him to tell her what his complaint was about; she would know what had been keeping Orlando and her apart for the past three months.

"Hello, my name is Patrick Wilkinson from Good Morning America how may I help you?"

"Patrick! It's Keira, Keira Knightley" Keira said with a smile as she thanked God that this man finally picked up his phone.

"Keira? Wow it's unusual for the star to be calling the interviewer" Patrick said surprised to hear her voice. "But hey, how can I help you?" he asked very curiously. What could she want with him?

"I wanted to know if by any chance you could be the one who interviewed me on the red carpet, it's really important that I see you that day because I need to-"

"Umm I'm sorry but I was given a list of all the stars I could interview and I don't think you were on mine-" Patrick said as he held the list in his hands searching for her name.

"No, please it's really important that I meet with you. I have to ask you something extremely important and I would ask you this over the phone but it's important that I see you face to face when you tell me this to be safe."

"Sorry Miss Knightley but I'm afraid I won't be able to interview you" Patrick said as he read all his stars names.

"No no you don't understand" Keira said as she grew frustrated "You interviewing me is the only way I will find you in the crowd of people and I need to see you to ask you something important please."

"Why don't you just ask me your question right now? I have a minute before I have to be on set?"

"No, believe me a minutes is not enough" Keira said crossing her fingers hoping that all this would work out. "Please I need to see you face to face and it needs to be longer than a minute. What I have to ask you really is important."

Patrick sighed as he saw that this girl was not going to give up until he at least said maybe. "If your question is that important as you claim it to me, I will try and see what I can do but I can't make any promises."

"That's perfect no, thank you" Keira said as she bit her lip in eagerness and excitement. "See you Sunday" she said before she hung up.

Patrick grinned as he hung up the phone as well but suddenly he grew curious and a little worried. "What could this call want from me?" he asked himself.

Keira walked out of her dressing room excitedly until she ran in to the same person Orlando had.

"Kate?" Keira asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you got-"

"I did" Kate replied coldly "But, it turns out I have some unfinished business here" she said as she gave Keira and evil grin.

Keira unlike Orlando was not blind to Kate's façade and she realized a small sarcastic laugh once she heard what she said. "Now, do you have unfinished business with the film and Edward or with Orlando?"

"Last time I checked even if I do have unfinished business with Orlando that no longer concerns you" Kate replied taking a step towards her "You're not his girl friend anymore Keira. So if I really wanted to try and win him back there is nothing stopping me-"

"That is besides his love for me" Keira said taking a step towards her just like Kate had. "I mean sure he and I are no longer together but you know what's funny? He's not with me and yet he's still fighting to be with me, _again. _Now I wonder why he would be doing that for?-"

"Don't get too cocky Knightley. You're an idiot if you think you have _everything_ figured out in this game. You don't know just how deep this has all gotten to be and your barley scraping through the surface."

"I never said I had everything figured out. But, I do have important aspects of it figured out so that actually makes me one step ahead of the game."

"How can you be ahead if you don't even know what the game is?" Kate said challenging her. "You don't even know what this game is about and you don't even know how to play."

"That's where you're wrong" Keira said glaring. "I have my ways of finding out important information without getting caught."

Kate laughed knowing that she was talking about the time she went into Edward Russo's office. "Yeah sure, you most likely will never win as long as the rules keep getting changed."

Keira looked at Kate in confusion before Kate turned on her heel and walked down the hall. Suddenly she turned back around. "Cute outfit and accessories by the way, although a nice big ring would really tie the look together."

Keira's eyes widened as she realized she was missing her skull ring which meant she must have dropped it in Edward Russo's office.

Kate saw Keira start to freak and something happened that shocked her herself. She started to feel bad for her. "Just try to cover up your tacks more carefully" Kate started to tell her. "And your little breaking and entering won't be used against you unless he feels he needs to. That doesn't mean you should go break into every office though."

Keira looked at Kate in shock for numerous reasons. Had she really just tried to help her? "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Keira asked as she took in everything Kate had just told her. "The rules keeps getting changed?"

"If it isn't my great old pal" Rupert said as also ran into Orlando down the halls. "I haven't spoken to you in a while."

Orlando gave him an evil smirk as he walked closer to him. "That's because I've been too busy trying to find ways to show people just how much of a bastard you are."

"Whoa ouch" Rupert said pretending to be hurt. "You know the line would have really sounded threatening if there actually was a way you could "unmask" me as you more or so said."

"I'm sure there is a way and believe me once I find it I'm going to bring you down" Orlando said threateningly as he stepped closer to Rupert.

"Give it your best shot Bloom" Rupert snapped. "Go ahead; pretend like your one up, in the end we're the ones who have the advantage-"

"Believe me that won't be for long" Orlando said releasing a small chuckle. "Soon you and Edward Russo will be begging for forgiveness as you get caught in the act. To be quite frank I don't know if I'll be merciful that day."

This time Rupert laughed. "Oh please" he started. "You know I'm not even going to try and help you out by warning you anymore. If you want to believe you're ahead of us go right ahead. If you want to try and get Keira back you have every right to do that. But, you don't have the right to sacrifice her career and her good name-"

Orlando having believed Rupert threatened Keira shoved him against the wall as he held him there. "Don't you dare try anything against her-"

"I never said _I_ was Bloom" Rupert said as he pushed him off. "Let's be serious for a moment. You and I are two of the only people who know what the hell is happening here. We both know Edward Russo and we both no he has no limit and we both know that the reason you and I are here is because we both love Keira and we'd do anything to get her back safe and happy" Rupert said as he looked sincere and honest for the first time in while to Orlando. "I am not talking to you as the man who wants her back, I am talking to you as the man who cares for her. If you really love her and want her safe, you'd back off or at least make my job a little harder by covering you tracks a little bit better."

Orlando kept looking at Rupert realizing he did all this because he was crazy in love with Keira. "If you want her to be safe why don't you just tell us what Edward has up his sleeve so that we can find a way to tell her everything without getting caught?"

Rupert laughed as the bad in him came out once again. "I never said I was feeling merciful. Plus, you really should pay more attention. I just told you that Keira would be even safer not knowing a thing because the minute she finds out everything, is the minute Edward Russo starts the second part of his plan."

Orlando watched as Rupert walked away and ask his gears started turning after everything Rupert just said. Then he grew surprised when he realized that Rupert had also tried to help him out, in a way. "They know we're on to them and they're just about to release hell" Orlando said out loud to himself as he sighed. "If this isn't hell what the hell is?"

"How about we both share them?" Gore said as he talked to Jerry about the rights of the film. "I mean we only have a few more months left until the third one and working with you isn't so bad."

Both men chuckled as they shared a small happy moment in a time of chaos. "Sounds good to me Gore. Honestly, figuring this out was the easiest part of everything."

"Believe me I feel the same" Gore said as he sat down on his chair and out all the Pirates papers back into their file. " I mean I don't even know what is happening anymore. It started out with a fight between Rupert and Orlando. Then Edward Russo jumped into the mix and told Orlando to break up with Keira threatening almost everyone's jobs and careers if they dared to say a word about it. Also, making Keira and Orlando almost not speak for two months until the interview happened in October. Around that time when she suddenly started figuring things out, Kate and Rupert both get hired as cast members here adding them to the mix as well. Kate got fired, Rupert's still here, Edward's still in control, with who knows what ideas in his head. Now you and I are sitting here looking to buy the rights of the films."

"You know when you say everything all at once like that it's amazing that you and I are still even sitting here" Jerry said with a grin. "We've been through hell with these people."

Gore returned the gin and added a chuckle. "I know. By the way I've wanted to apologize to you and Orlando for a while. I got way to obsessed with the film and the success of it that I started to push away you guys by making lousy threats that really had no malicious intent behind them-"

"Gore" Jerry said interrupting him "Don't worry about it. I've worked with you long enough that I can deal with any chaos you throw upon everyone."

Both men chuckled once again until the room went silent. "Really think we can pull this off Jerry?"

Jerry nodded being one-hundred percent confident in their plan. "If we were all able to survive what we've went through in the past and what we're going through now then yeah, we can pull this off."

Gore nodded feeling all secure now. The feeling of security unfortunately did not last long. "I can't help but worry still though. I don't want to think negatively but like you said to me and Orlando before, we are dealing with a man who has shown to have no limits and no regrets."

Jerry nodded. "We are dealing with a man who has the smarts to manipulate all of us. I'm not even sure who to trust or talk to anymore about this. It's like a game of who knows and who doesn't? Who's good and who's bad? Who left and who's coming back? Who's ahead, and who's falling behind?"

_**Hello all ;) What do you think? I just totally flipped Kate's part in the story back around. Don't think you know what's going to happen because rules keep changing… MUAHAHAHA. Sorry. :( Anyway thank you for all the reviews and I want to especially thank someone who has been reviewing like crazy. It's an anonymous reviewer and the name says XxJellyxX. Whoever you are thank you so much and I just wanted to ask you to please keep reading because its reviewers like you that really keep me going so thank you. :) Also people please keep messaging me if whether or not I should write a sequel. This story is getting long and I feel like I might want to split it in two since lots of things are about to change and happen so please message me your ideas because I write these stories all for you. Again please keep reviewing, keep reading, and stop trying to figure out what's going to happen. ;) you won't get very very far...**_


	52. Chapter 52

As soon as Jerry left Gore's office he noticed that the day would be a long one noticing all that was happening. Everyone was trying to figure out secrets, find out information, and stay ahead in the game. No one, probably not even Edward Russo himself, knew what lied ahead of this he thought.

Jerry went to go search for Keira in the halls, the halls that knew everyone's plans and secrets, to see if she had been able to get Patrick Wilkinson to agree to interview her. He knew how important talking to him was because if Keira found out what Edward did to him, then she would realize what happened to her and Orlando's relationship. That was only _if_…

Instead of finding her though, he ended up running into her other half Orlando who he had just talked to this morning.

"Hello again" Jerry said to him with a grin realizing that it would be a long day for him as well, more than it already had been. "It kind of feels like I'm running around in circles here."

"Yeah I know what you mean" Orlando said being a little more silent then her usually was seeing as he was still thinking about everything that Rupert had told him. "What did he mean by saying Keira's good name would be ruined?" he asked himself in his head. Suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts and put his attention back to Jerry. "Who are you hunting down now?"

"Your other half" said Jerry with a grin. "I've been trying to track her down for the last thirty-five minutes. She was supposed to stay in my office but apparently she gets bored easily, and can't be told what to do."

Orlando chuckled since he out of everyone knew very well that Keira could not be told to do things and also that she could get bored quite easily. "I see. If I see her I'll tell her to go to see you immediately."

Jerry said thank you to him before walking off continuing in his search. Orlando not having anything else to do decided to double check the halls in case she had decided to wander around. As he turned on a corner in the halls he spotted her but who he spotted her with spoiled his small joy.

Right after his small brawl with Orlando Rupert had bumped into Keira right after she had finished her brawl with Kate. Rupert saw that no one was around so he tried to use that time wisely to win her over seeing as usually people would always be around him trying to stop him from doing just that.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the Titanic anniversary this Sunday" Rupert said as he pushed a hair back from Keira's face. "Obviously, you won't be attending with Orlando and I won't be attending with anyone unless it's the woman I hope to go with" he said giving her a small grin.

Keira tried to move her face away from his hands a little but he always made her face him again. "Actually Rupert I was thinking of just going by myself or going with Caleb. So really it's fine."

"You're going to walk down the red carpet of a romantic film with your brother? This just seems like the type of event that you would bring a date to."

"I'm sure that no one will really mind" said Keira not wanting to tell him flat out no just in case that would anger him. She didn't know what to think of him since she knew he had something to do with everything that's been happening the last few weeks.

Rupert nodded against his will knowing that Keira had made her choice and wouldn't change it. "Alright, I can respect that" Rupert said. After she gave him a small smile he saw that she was planning to walk away so he stopped her. "Wait, thought, Keira there's been something I've wanted to say."

Keira immediately gave him her undivided attention actually believing that he would confess everything to her. "Yes, what is it."

"Well, as I'm sure you've noticed I haven't been acting myself around you and I just want you to know that there's a reason behind that. And that reason is that I still love you" he said pulling her back close to him. Rupert knew very well that his actions in the past did not seem to show he loved Keira but he really truly believed he did. As he pulled her close he hoped that somehow some miracle would occur that she would say the same thing back. But he knew very well that even after everything he had done, it would most likely never happen. However, that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

Keira's heart fell with disappointment and also with pity for Rupert knowing that she could never return those feelings back since she gave her heard away a long time ago to someone. The someone who was watching Rupert try to win her affections and the someone who wasn't able to hear her trying to pushing him away. "Rupert-"

"No just please hear me out before you say anything" Rupert said. "I love you and I know I said I wanted you to be with whom you love, and I meant it. Keira I wanted you to be with who you really loved and wanted but it turns out I just can't live without you. After everything that's happened with your break up with Orlando, I realize now that all those things were signs that we belong together-"

"Rupert please-"

"No Keira just let me finish-"

"No Rupert" Keira said sternly this time getting annoyed at the fact that he would shut her up every time she tried to speak for herself. "You are going to listen to me now. I appreciate your love for me. It does not anger me, it does not bother me, and to be honest, it doesn't mean anything to me." As she said it she regretted the way she worded everything and that regret grew even more when she saw Rupert's heart break all over again before her eyes.

"I didn't mean it to sound that cold Rupert I'm sorry. Believe me that after everything you've done for me that's the least thing I want to be but I just don't know how else to phrase it. I care for you as a friend, as someone who is there for me, as someone who will never let me face a situation alone, but that's as far as it goes. I do care for you and I guess I do love you, but not in the way you want me to. There's only one person's love who could mean something to me…"

"He pushed you to the side as if you were nothing though Keira" he said not believing that she still could love him even after that. He knew that she couldn't have known that Orlando did it involuntarily, so for him to hear that she still loved him that much after that shocked him. "How can you stand for someone to treat you like that?"

Keira took a long pause to take a deep breath to recollect herself after feeling terribly guilty and tired of what seemed to be a long day already. "I love you Rupert, but I'm just not in love with you. I know that Orlando broke off what he and I had suddenly and without an explanation but even after that I still care about him. It shocks me just as much as it shocks you. I'm not saying that what he did is okay especially since I don't have an explanation yet, but I still love him. I would be willing to give him and me another chance because I know it's something that could last forever. I am in love with Orlando Bloom and nothing you say, nothing you do, nothing anyone says or does will ever be able to change my mind' she said pausing as she remembered everything she and Orlando had been through and done together. "The human heart is a wild thing and there is no controlling it. It wants what it wants. Mine wants him and only him."

Orlando watched in confusion not knowing what the two exs in front of him were saying. However, what he saw next made him imagine deeps that hurt like hell.

"Well mine wants you" Rupert said. Before Keira could argue any further he reached down, grabbed her face, and pulled her in for a hard kiss. Orlando's eyes grew wide a bit in shock, in hurt, and anger and most of all in fear. Fear that he had just lost Keira in front of his very own eyes. Before even giving Keira the chance to pull away, Orlando left quietly without Rupert or Keira knowing he was there.

Orlando walked quickly away from them therefore not making him able to hear Keira slap Rupert hard across the face before walking away from him. "He won" Orlando kept saying to himself in his head not being able to comprehend any of it. "How could he have won?" he said to himself this time out loud.

"Because they always belonged together" said Kate walking towards him down the black hall. "They always have." Orlando stared at her in confusion as she kept talking. "I knew it all along but I just didn't want to break your heart even more. I thought it'd be best for you to realize it yourself."

Orlando shook his head refusing to believe it, refusing to comprehend it. "Just today she told me she wouldn't give up on me. She-"

"She lied Orlando" Kate said as she stepped right in front of him and touched the side of his face. "She lied to you again to get even more fame then she had the first time. I mean it's obvious she's better known for being Orlando Bloom's own and off again girlfriend then she is for being an actress-"

"She couldn't" Orlando said still shaking his head. He knew that there had to be an explanation. There was always an explanation, he just had to find it. "There's a reason they kissed."

"And that reason is because they love each other. Orlando the answer is staring you right in the face!" Kate yelled getting annoyed. She loved him but she hated how he was gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. Suddenly she realized she had to calm down to get him back. "Orlando I'm also staring you right in the face" she whispered quietly. "I'm here for you, where I always have been."

Before Orlando could ask what exactly she meant by that Kate pulled his face down to hers and kissed him hard and deep on the lips. Orlando instantly tried to push her off but eventually she let go and whispered something in his ear."Whenever you're ready to come back to me just let me know" she said before walking away with a grin on her face believing she had just won.

Orlando stood there in shock and confusion. Then after he realized what had just happened he smacked the wall. He tried rubbing her lipstick off his lips as he replayed everything back. How could he have kissed someone other than Keira? He thought of how it could hurt her, if she still loved him, to know that he kissed someone else, especially Kate. He out of everyone knew very well how it felt as he had just witnessed it a few moments ago. As he was trying to clean his mouth he didn't notice who exactly was walking towards him from behind, someone who witnessed the kiss and not Orlando trying to push her off.

"Would congratulations be the proper thing to say at the moment or should I just pretend like I saw nothing?" Keira asked a bit coldly as she stood there with confused hurt eyes and her arms crossed.

Orlando immediately turned and realized what he had feared would happen just happened. He saw her hurt, he saw her mad, but he also saw she was being hypocritical. She was mad at him for kissing Kate but at least he tried to push her off.

"I could ask you the same thing" Orlando replied with the same coldness. The two exs stood there looking at each other not believing what they had just witnessed the other do. Finally, Orlando broke the silence.

"Again, should I congratulate you with Rupert or are you two still talking things out?"

Keira closed her eyes as she realized Orlando was being unfairly cruel to her. She realized the only way the two would be able to talk this out in a civilized manner is if one of them calmed down. "Orlando, let me explain" she started as she swallowed hard.

"I mean I'm just saying that you two didn't seem to be doing a lot of talking and you didn't seem to be pushing him off" Orlando asked angered at everything that was going on even though it seemed that he was specifically angry at Keira.

Keria closed her eyes again as what Orlando just said had stung her. "Orlando this is not fair" she started once again. "You don't get to bully me for something I just saw you do as well."

Orlando realized she had a point there but he was still angered. "I at least tried to pull her off unlike you and Rupert."

"Are you sure? It didn't seem like you were" Keira replied colder this time. "I mean she seemed to be really happy as she walked away with a grin on her face."

"Well, I did" Orlando said walking towards her and stopped right in front of her. "I did. I tried to push her off with all my strength and I did. She left and now I'm trying to get her stupid lipstick off me."

Keira looked at his mouth and closed her eyes in pure anger as he saw Kate's color on them. "Why were her lips on you in the first place" Keira whispered to him between her teeth. "Why were you in her arms in the first place-"

"Because she kissed me after she told me she stilled cared about me. She told me she cared about me to try and make me feel better after I saw you and Rupert together in the hallway not too far away from this one" he said looking into her honey eyes "Now do you want to explain that kiss?"

Keira shook her head and because she was mad she decided to be stubborn. "No" she started as she turned to walk away. Orlando grabbed her by her waist and held her against the wall holding her completely still there. "Why should I explain mine if you're not going to believe me anyway huh? Why should I defend myself if either way you're going to keep assuming the worst of me?" she asked as stood in his arms.

"I don't assume the worst of _you_ Keira" Orlando replied with the some coldness. "I assume the worst of _him_."

"Then stop taking it out on me" Keira whispered to him. "Stop acting as if you can't trust me anymore. If I didn't want you then why would I be wasting my time doing everything I'm doing to find out the truth?" Orlando stayed quiet looking at her as she continued talking. "Am I wasting my time Orlando? Because if I am please tell me now so I that I can stop making a fool out of myself."

Orlando knew what Keira was really asking. She was really asking him if he still loved her and so he answered in a way he hoped she would understand clearly. "You know you're not Keira" Orlando replied as he leaned his forehead against hers. "You're not a fool and you very well know that you're not wasting your time."

"No I don't" Keira said shaking her head. "Orlando" she started to say "All this time I've just assumed that you do but I need to hear it from you. Do you still love me?" she asked flat out needing to hear Orlando just say it to her. "I think I know the answer but I want and need to make sure. With everything going on I'm not really sure what to believe and I don't know what's real and not anymore" she said as she touched the side of his face as she looked into his eyes. "I need to hear that you love me from you, from your lips, in your own words. I need to know what you're fighting for. When all this is over I need to know where this leaves us? What do we do? Are you fighting to just have an explanation to give me and to be freed from whatever it is that's holding you back, or are you fighting to get us back?"

Orlando studied her for a moment wanting to ask her the same question. He knew she was exactly what he was fighting for but if she was just fighting for an answer to have then what was the point of his fighting?

"What about you?" he asked her in a whisper. "What are you fighting for?"

Keira released a small tear as she continued to touch the side of his face with both hands. "I'm fighting for us, for what we had, for what we lost, but I don't want to fight for it if you feel it's lost for good..."

"That's not what I feel though" Orlando said as he moved a strand of hair from her face "Keira, no matter what you hear or think you see, don't doubt what I feel for you."

"Say out loud what you feel for me" Keira said not having heard those three words from his lips in three months. "Say it please."

Orlando knew that anyone could have been easily been listening so although he could have told her a million times that he loved her, he didn't, in fear that they would get caught.

"The fact that I'm not saying it to keep us safe should let you confirm that there is no need for your doubt for it."

Keira just nodded understanding that they shouldn't trust the halls with secrets for someone could easily be walking around in them listening.

"But I promise you" Orlando "When all of this is over that I'll say to you a thousand times before you grow tired of it."

Keira nodded giving him a small nod "When all of this is over" she said.

Fortunately for them, it was all about to be over….


	53. Chapter 53

It was Sunday twelfth, the day of Titanic's tenth film anniversary and everyone flew out to Hollywood, California. Most of the Pirates of the Caribbean cast were there like Jack Davenport, Jonathan Pryce, Bill Nighy, Keira Knightley, Orlando Bloom, and of course Johnny Depp. Jerry Bruckheimer and Gore Verbinski also went there. Even Lisa went as well as the costume director Susan, to make sure everyone looked their best. Mostly all brought someone, all except for Jack, Johnny, Gore, and Orlando, Everyone else either brought their wives, their girlfriends, or their brother like Keira did. Unfortunately others also went such as Edward Russo and Rupert, Friend and Kate Bosworth who came individually separate from the Pirates Cast.

"Keira you have to stay still," Lisa mumbled to her as she had some extra pins in her mouth to put in Keira's hair in the limo she, Keira, and Caleb had arrived in "unless you want to look like a poodle."

Keira rolled her eyes as she listened and looked at herself in the mirror she was holding hoping she looked okay. She had on a tight sapphire mermaid gown with a strap going across the right side of her chest to her left shoulder, her hair had been made wavy and pushed back all the way to her right shoulder with a sapphire diamond clip in her hair. Her lips were ruby red as she had little eye makeup accept for liner, mascara and a bit of eye shadow.

"You look fine Keira" said Lisa giving her an encouraging smile "He'll think so to."

Keira tried to give her a confused expression but Lisa gave her a "oh come on" look. Keira then sighed proving Lisa right in her thoughts.

"I just want him to still think I'm beautiful" Keira said in a low whisper as Lisa finished up. "I just want him to still want me as much as I want him."

"and he does" Lisa told her giving her a little nudge. "Trust me."

"Keira, it's the Pirates cast turn to walk down" Caleb started as he knocked on the door of the limo having been kicked out in case there were any major wardrobe malfunctions "that means you"

"we're going" Lisa said quickly as he fixed any loose hairs on the both of them. Keira took one last breath as she and Lisa, who was also dressed up in an amazing nude color sweat heart neck line gown, walked out of the limo.

"Aren't I lucky to be walking down with two beautiful girls" Caleb said as he stuck both of his arms out so that each lady to grab a hold. The two ladies did as Lisa rolled her eyes as Keira laughed.

As they walked closer to the entry of the red carpet they could both see certain members of the cast with their dates, the first two they spotted were Gore and Jerry.

"Beautiful ladies how are we today" Jerry said as he hugged them both.

"Gorgeous girls gorgeous" said girls as he greeted them as well.

It seemed that the others had just arrives since everyone was still greeting each other. Keira greeted Jack, then Jonathan, then Bill, leaving Orlando last. He also looked rather handsome in a dark grey suit with a button down which he left the first few buttons opened to and his hair was held back in his signature Will Turner style.

The minute he spotted her greeting Johnny he couldn't keep his eyes off her as she looked incredibly magnificent to him. Once he saw that she was finishing up saying hello to him he walked towards her.

"Hello there" he said with a smile.

Keira instantly turned to face him and returned the warm smile she loved to see him. "Hi."

Lisa had been watching this little encounter as she was near and she was a bit aggravated to see that that's all they had said to each other. So, she came up with a little short quick plan to get things moving. She quickly walked behind Keira and started talking to Johnny then "accidentally" feel back a bit bumping into Keira making her move into Orlando's arms.

"Sorry" Keira said a little embarrassed as she stood in his arms.

Orlando gave her small smile before whispering something in her ear. "I don't mind."

Keira smiled again before she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly and Orlando did the same as he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"You know you look beautiful right?" he whispered as he held her tightly knowing that soon he would have to let her go since Edward Russo would appear to greet her. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Keira had her face buried in his chest as Orlando placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "I've missed being like this" she whispered back holding on to him wanting to stay in his arms forever.

"Just wait a little longer for me" Orlando replied still hugging her tightly closing his eyes as he rested his chin on her head. "Just a little longer" he repeated as he gave Keira one last kiss on her head before Edward Russo came towards them.

"Keira, I did not see you" he said as he shook her hand. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you" Keira said politely not really paying attention since she remembered what Orlando just told her. Hopefully, once she got to talk to Patrick Wilkinson, she wouldn't have to wait very long for him. "I'll see you inside" she told him quickly before walking towards her brother since the cast was called towards the carpet. Orlando only got a cold quick nod to Edward before following Keira.

"Hello all" said a young man dressed all in black with a headset on his head. "My name is Matt and it's nice to meet you all. I need you to please line up for me in the order I tell you to with your dates if you brought one of course: Jonathan Pryce, Jack Davenport, Gore Verbinski, Jerry Bruckheimer, Bill Nighy, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, and Keira knightly."

Everyone did as told and lined up in the order they were told to and one by one they were called on to the carpet.

"In previous films he fought with a bow and arrow but in his upcoming one he will be handling a sword. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the handsome British heartthrob Orlando Bloom!"

As Orlando walked out he was immediately greeted with screams mostly from female fans. He posed for a few pictures and signed only a few autographs before being asked a few questions by an interviewer.

"Hello my name is Giuliana Rancic and I am here at Titanic's tenth anniversary with Orlando Bloom, Orlando how are you today? Are you excited to be here?"

"Yes I really am I mean it's a terrific film, it's loved by millions of people all over the world, and I'm just glad I get to be here to celebrate it."

"Now this film is obvious a very romantic film so do you have a date with you tonight?"

"No, tonight it's just me and my cast members."

"Oh really? So tell all of your screaming female fans what exactly it is you're looking for in a girl because these girls obviously would do anything just to get a look at you" Giuliana said laughing a bit.

Orlando chuckled as well. "I know it's crazy and I'm really not looking for anything specific. I mean when it's the right person you just tend to know and that person-"

Orlando stopped talking as he saw Keira step out with her brother on her arm smiling. The camera's flashes shined on her eyes making them sparkle so brightly. Her smile was just the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"And that person" he continued while still looking at Keira "will stay in your heart forever" he said before saying good bye to his interviewer Giuliana and finishing up the red carpet so he could join the rest inside.

Keira smiled for the last picture until she was lead to be interviewed. She sighed in relief when she saw it was Patrick Wilkinson.

"Thank you so much" she whispered to him as she stepped closer to him.

Patrick Wilkin gave her a small smile and nod. "Unfortunately this is holding back all my other interviews so your question is going to have to wait a while."

"Exactly how long?" Keira asked alarmed and upset a bit that she would have to wait any longer.

The answer to her question was an hour and thirty minutes. It took seventy five minutes for the rest of the celebrities to arrive and to be seated into the beautiful hall. It was late afternoon soon night so the light blue sky that was slowly growing dark looked beautiful through the many huge gigantic balconies that were opened for fresh air to flow in. The tables were elegantly decorated in shades of gold as well as everything in the huge hall with the gigantic screen in which the film would be played, it was almost castle like.

Unfortunately for the Pirates of the Caribbean cast, they were seated at the same table with Rupert and unfortunately for Keira, they were also seated with Kate. The rest of the time was used for introductions, speeches, and thank yous. Then finally it was time for the presentation of the film.

"Keira I have to say that I love your gown" Kate said as she gave her a smile that everyone but Edward, Rupert, and Keira believed to be genuine.

"Thank you" Keira tried to reply kindly but apparently she didn't try hard enough since everyone including Orlando gave her a weird look. She felt herself turn a little pink before Rupert thankfully saved her, kind of.

"It's you thought that makes the gown so beautiful" Rupert said out loud as he gave Keira a smirk. "No one else would be able to make it look as good as you do."

"Kiss up" Johnny said as he "coughed." Jerry once again elbowed him causing Lisa and Caleb to release a small laugh.

"Well that's very kind of you" Keira said as kindly as she could once again. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone except for Patrick Wilkinson who showed up as soon as she asked herself where he was.

"Hello all" he said as he walked up to their table. "How are you?"

"Hey, I know you" Johnny said as he gave him a smile. "Were you not the one who interviewed Orlando and Keira?"

"Yes that was me" Patrick said. "It's nice to see you all again."

"Patrick" said Edward confused as to why he was coming up to their table. "What brings you to us?'

"Well-" Patrick said confused not knowing how to respond since he didn't know exactly what brought him there himself. He looked towards Keira for help who thankfully stood up and helped him.

"He came here to talk to me" she started a little nervous that everyone would suspect something. "He's helping me with some research I'm doing." As she finished saying that she looked towards Orlando who gave her a confused worried expression.

"What has she gotten herself into?" he asked himself in his head. He looked to Johnny who returned the confused expression and who then turned to Lisa who also gave a confused expression who then turned to Caleb who also gave a confused expression. Jerry noticed this and immediately starting thinking of a way to get Keira out of this tricky situation.

"Well" Edward Russo continued curious what exactly Keira meant by "research" "Ask your question Keira."

Keira suddenly grew even more nervous as everyone's eyes were on her wanting to know why she was being so secretive. As she opened her mouth Jerry stood up and really saved the day.

"Keira asked Patrick to research if he could interview her today on the carpet so that they could both discuss the next interview that I arranged between the two of them. Is that correct?" Jerry asked looking towards Keira and Patrick who quickly nodded going along.

"As a matter a fact so the three us don't disturb you all, I think I am just going to take them to this empty conference room I saw below before we came up here" Jerry said gesturing for Keira and Patrick to follow. "Excuse us."

"I'll come with you all-" Edward Russo said standing up. Fortunately, he was stopped.

"Actually all matters of a celebrity interview must be kept private on the Good Morning America show unless it's between the celebrity and the one who created the interview" started Patrick as he looked Edward in the eye coldly. "I'm sure you remember some of the rules don't you?"

Edward gave him a glare before following Johnny and Keira towards the stairs to go find the empty conference room Jerry had talked about. When they found it they quickly stepped in and shut the door.

"No one should be able to hear us" Jerry said as he locked the door.

Keira nodded in relief before it was broken by a question.

"No what is exactly is it you want for me?" Patrick asked.

Orlando and everyone else sat awkwardly at the table since everyone knew deep inside that Patrick, Jerry, and Keira were talking about something else other than an interview. Orlando especially couldn't take the silence so he stood up to leave for the tension.

"I think I'm going to walk around and get some air" Orlando getting up. Before anyone could stop him he was long gone. He wanted to go find Keira to see what everything was about but there was so many floor and so many rooms and halls in this huge place, that he didn't know where to begin looking. As he walked through one hall he hadn't noticed that someone was right behind him.

"Who are you looking for?" Kate asked with a smile.

Orlando immediately turned hearing her. "Um for no one, I was just walking around to escape the quietness."

Kate nodded as she started taking slow steps towards him. "I see. Would you mind if I joined you, I'm sure you wouldn't want to be alone?"

"Actually, I'd prefer it at the moment" Orlando said politely trying to get rid of her. "Thank you though."

As he walked passed her Kate grabbed his arm and stopped him before she kissed him hard again like she had done two days before. Orlando this time was able to successfully push her off.

"Kate stop it, enough!" he said as he finally pulled away.

"Are you sure you want me to?" Kate asked as she tried to kiss him again. Unfortunately for her, Orlando was stronger than her so he was able to hold her back. She rolled her eyes as she stepped back. "Orlando, don't worry, you don't have to pretend anymore."

"Pretend to what?" Orlando asked getting angry. "Kate listen I didn't know that you still had feelings for me. It wasn't my intention to lead you on-"

"Yes it was" Kate said with a grin completing avoid anything Orlando was saying. "Don't lie to me Orlando. I know you wanted me back and here I am" Kate said stepping closer again. "Orlando this time there is nothing stopping us from being together."

"Kate no, you're not listening to me clearly" Orlando started getting a little annoyed that he had to deal with this again. He thought he had handled all this two, almost three years ago. "Kate I don't love you. I love Keira. That's why I broke up with you're a few years ago and that's why I'm rejecting you now."

Kate having finally understood some of it started to get mad. "No, you're not rejecting me" she said as she shook her head no viciously. "I worked to damn hard to just be told no like that-"

"You knew I didn't love you when you came to the movie set. You knew I had no interest in reconciling with you" Orlando said soft trying to keep the situation calmed. "I am really sorry if I misled you-"

"No! I did not come all the way here to just be pushed to the side! I did not work my butt off to get on your good side to be rejected just so you could be with that stupid little tramp!" Kate screamed. Immediately after she said that she closed her eyes cursing herself for what she had just said.

Orlando looked at her confused and then realized what she had said. He realized everything now. The only reason she helped him was to get on his good side, like she had just confessed. "That's why you helped me isn't it?" he said getting mad. "You did all of this to try and get me back. You never wanted me to be happy."

"No" she quietly replied knowing that she had done everything at the wrong moment. "I helped you because I love you and wanted you to be happy."

"Bullshit" he said glaring as his eyes started to get cleared. "Kate you just said it! Did you really even help me or did you just make things worse for me?"

"I helped you! You saw how I tried to get Rupert and myself fired" she said trying to wrap her arms around his neck. Orlando kept moving away though angered.

"But you didn't get him fired" he said. "You only did. You only did and that made you look like the hero. That was your plan all along wasn't it? Wow." he said as rubbed his head and grinned at himself realizing what an idiot he had been. "This all makes sense now, why you came back. Lisa asked you to help her because she thought you had truly changed. You realized what you could do with this opportunity so you took advantage of her trust and used it to completely hurt his best friend. But you had everyone believed you were helping us" Orlando said getting angrier.

Kate shook her head viciously trying to find a way to defend herself and save everything. "Orlando no-"

"You had everyone give you their trust. You had everyone believe you had gotten fired to try and get Rupert of our case when really you did it just to get on our good side so that you could find out information and give it back to Edward Russo-"

"Orlando I don't know where you're getting this all from. Your just imagining things" she said with tears starting to build up.

"Because if Edward Russo knew what everyone was up to he could make sure he kept us from finding a way of escape. He could make sure that Keira and I stay broken up so that Rupert could get Keira, you could get me, and he could get whatever profit he'll make from two successful movies and inside scoop on the Keira Knightley and Orlando Bloom scandal! Isn't that right?"

"No Orlando I swear!" Kate pleaded with tears running down her face as she tried to grab Orlando's hand. "It's not like that!"

"Kate don't you dare lie to me!" Orlando screamed back as he moved away from. "Tell me the truth now! Did you accept the role to win me back? Did you agree to help Edward Russo? Did you, Rupert, and Edward plan everything to keep Keira and me apart? Did you give him all the information you heard from us?"

"Yes!" Kate finally screamed back at him her eyes red. "I confess! I admit it! I came back here to try and win you back! There are you happy? I did it, I'm the villain here. I did see Lisa asking for my help as an opportunity to come here and break you and that little wench up for good! I came here and that's when Edward Russo told me he would help me since he and Rupert were planning to do the same thing. I accepted his offer; I made sure I got close to you all, so that I could report everything back to him. Rupert did his part in winning over Keira's trust so that he could find out if she was starting to realize anything. Edward made sure to hold you guys back if any of you were starting to get ahead of us. All three of us had a part and we still do" she said this time wiping away her tears and she gave him an evil grin. "This game isn't over yet Orlando" she said with a small laugh to herself.

Orlando looked at her is anger, in disbelief, in pity and in disgust. "I thought you really did change Kate. I was so proud of you; you will never know how proud I was of you. Now I see all that went to waste" he started. "The entire game may not be over but yours is. That's because I am not in love with you Kate. I am in love with Keira and that's something you will never be able to change or control."

Kate immediately started to tear again knowing she had ruined it all for herself. "No, I won't allow it!"

"I wasn't asking for your permission" Orlando said through his teeth with a glare as he walked away from a hysterical Kate who kept calling his name.

Now that he knew who had been the rat telling Edward all of their plans, he ran back upstairs to tell Jerry so they could figure out a way to save to catch up to Edward. He sighed in anger and frustration when he saw he hadn't and then he grew nervous when he noticed who else had left. Edward and Rupert.


	54. Chapter 54

You did what?" Patrick Wilkinson asked Keira not knowing if he had heard everything clearly. "Are you confessing that you committed a crime of breaking and entering?"

"No well yes" Keira replied nervously. "But I had to and that's when I found a complaint from you against him, copies of his divorce papers, and for some reason copies of yours. It's important that you tell me what happened between you two because that is the only way I can find out what exactly is keeping Orlando and I from being together."

Patrick sighed as he shook his head. "I'm sorry I can't get in this mess. I refuse to be dragged in to this, this, whatever the hell this is!"

"No please" Keira said getting worried, upset, and scared. She got up and grabbed Patrick's arm to keep him from leaving. "If you don't tell me I may never find out! Everyone who knows can't tell me and I have tried everything please!" Keira said with tears in her eyes. Her only hope was failing her.

"You are her only hope of finding out" Jerry told him getting mad that he didn't have the courage to help her. "If you don't tell her now then she and Orlando will never be able to be together again and the entire pirates cast will still be under his power to be manipulated."

"That is not my problem!" Patrick Wilkinson said getting frustrated. "Your movie drama has nothing to do with me and my divorce has nothing to do with you guys."

"But you didn't get divorced because you moved in with your wife and your new daughter into a new 2.5 million mansion right after Edward got fired" Jerry said angrily. "You accepted hush money that Edward Russo gave you too kept quiet. Isn't that right?"

"How did you know that?" Patrick asked through his teeth walking closer to Bruckheimer.

"It's not so hard to piece together" Jerry replied. "I know what's keeping them apart but I can't do a thing about it because of Edward Russo. But I know you can Patrick. I used what Edward is doing to Orlando and Keira to figure out what he did to you. Remember how you felt going through that? That's how they are feeling right now."

Patrick stayed quiet as he remembered everything he had to go through when he worked for that cruel man. He looked towards Keira and saw the same hurt and tears that he saw on his wife many years ago.

"No one will know" Keira said trying to convince him. "I promise you that if anyone asks I won't say it was you, I'll say I figured out myself. But please, I'll give you whatever you want or do whatever you want me to do. But you're my only hope" Keira said as she held Patrick's hand tightly in hers.

Patrick wanted at this point to say everything but he knew that he still could get in trouble for breaking his deal with Edward. What Jerry said next though made him change his mind.

"Do this for your wife Patrick" Jerry started. "Do it for everything you two suffered. Do it for you daughter so that she will never have to go through all this heart ache, pain, and suffering her parents went through. Do it for your family."

Patrick swallowed hard before facing Keira. "When Edward Russo was the director and Good Morning America, I was new. I was just out of college, just married, my wife was expecting our daughter, and I really needed to make money fast. Edward said he'd help me and that he would make my career as an interviewer soar as long as the show soared. I listened to him and everything was amazing the first few months until Edward started wanting more success. He would make me work long hours, go to many different places to interview people keeping me away from my wife and unborn child. It was affecting our marriage so much to the point where I wouldn't see my wife for three weeks every month. When I asked Edward to give me some more free time he said no. He said that if I wanted a career that I would have to sacrifice anything. I loved my job and I needed it, my whole family needed it, but I also loved my wife so much. She's everything to me. When Edward saw that should I be asked to choose between my wife and my job that I would choose my wife, he took everything to a whole new level. He made me stay even longer at work, made me go to even more places, and I went three months without seeing my wife right before she was about to have our child. When I finally told him that enough was enough he went even farther. While I was away somewhere for a few weeks he created divorce papers, forged my signature, and sent them to my wife with a note basically telling her that I loved my job more than I loved her. My wife not believing it, refusing to believe it, called me crying and that's when I flew home forgetting about the interview. I couldn't believe the nerve, the audacity of that man. I confronted him to and he said that in order for the show not to fail, I had to have my complete focus on it. In reality all he wanted was the money, he didn't give a shit about my career. All he cares about is work, success, money, that's the reason his wife left him. He valued his frickin job over her" Patrick finally said as he hands were in rock solid fists as all of the anger for that man came back to him. "I told him I wouldn't stand for it but he said if didn't leave me wife, that my career would be over, that I would have to pay back Good Morning America every penny I made off them, and that if I didn't, I would be sued for breaking my contract and be forced to pay even more. Refusing to put my career over my family I filed an immediate complaint and once people heard what he did they wanted him out. Edward agreed to leave not having a choice but he offered me money to keep quiet from everybody else. I accepted it since my wife and I really did need it but now it's something I regret. If I would have told everyone what happened, the same thing wouldn't have happened to you and Orlando. That explains my complaint, that explains my divorce papers, and that explains his divorce papers. There you have it."

"Thank you Patrick" Jerry said as he heard him finish. Patrick only nodded before walking out to give Keira and Jerry privacy. When Jerry looked at Keira his heart broke with what he saw.

Keira was staring at the ground, her eyes a little red, tears laying there while some slid down her face, her face was open in shocked not believing all the cruel things that was done to that poor man and his wide, and not believing that it was all happening to her.

She slowly looked up at Jerry who was standing next to her and the couch she was on. "Is that what's happening to me?" she asked almost afraid. She gasped again and looked at the ground when Jerry nodded and finally explained everything since she basically already knew.

As Keira heard _everything_, her heart felt a sharp pain in her chest. With every new detail it was if someone was stabbing her in the heart. She couldn't believe who she trusted, she couldn't believe how blind she was, she couldn't believe how this all happened and she didn't know a thing. She didn't know Rupert had tried to steal from her, she didn't know that Rupert and Caleb had gotten into a fight over her which Orlando broke up and got mixed up in, she didn't know that Edward Russo had forced Orlando to break up with her to not put the film in danger, she didn't know that Rupert was hired by Edward to keep her and Orlando apart, she didn't know that Lisa had hired Kate who had tried to help Orlando get Rupert fired, she didn't know that Orlando kept it a secret from her to protect her career, she didn't know that the whole cast including herself had been threatened with being fired and forced to pay back everything, she didn't know that Orlando still loved her and did all this because he loved her.

"Oh my god" Keira said as she stood up everything clear to her. As she pictured Edward's face a wave of anger came crushing over her. "How could he do this? He's monstrous! How could someone just mess and toy with someone like that!" Keira said getting furious, more than before, as her face was red and covered in tears. "How could he do that? Jerry tell me how could he? He knew I loved Orlando, he knew I couldn't live without him and he just took him away from me for the safety of a movie? He just broke us up to secure his profits?"

"I know Keira, I know" Jerry said as he tried to calm her down. 'It's okay though. The important thing is that you know now, you know everything-"

'Where's Orlando?" Keira asked immediately interrupting him needing to see Orlando at that very moment. "Where is he? I need to talk to him; I need to talk to him right now!"

"Keira, calm down, calm down. Last time I saw him he was upstairs-"before Jerry could even finish, Keira was already out the door heading to the elevator. Jerry chased after her and met her in the elevator. "Don't worry. Johnny, Lisa, Gore, Caleb, and Kate are trying to do everything they can to help you and Orlando out."

As Keira heard one of those names he released a small laugh as she shook her head and then faced him. "Are you sure Kate is on our side?" Keira asked Jerry.

Jerry didn't nod seeing Keira's face. As soon as he saw her expression he knew something had happened between the two and sighed. "What did she do?"

"Kate had this whole thing planned?" Lisa asked Orlando confused as they both walked down the halls looking for Jerry and Keira. Orlando had basically grabbed her, Caleb, and Johnny off the table leaving Bill, Gore, Jack, and Jonathan alone at the Pirate table with all the other women.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted her" Caleb said angrily through his teeth. He knew that some people in the past can never be changed to do well, it just wasn't in them.

"In time it'll all get back to her" Johnny said as he also sounded mad at this betrayal of trust. One thing he couldn't stand is when a person took advantage of another's trust, especially is someone who cares about or him himself. "But we can't change what happened in the past. Let's just find Jerry and Keira and figure out a way to stop any more chaos."

"We're never going to find them if we all search the same places though" Orlando said stopping as they all got in the elevator going down another flight. He knew he could have just called them but the problem was that both left their cell phones at the table before they left. "Johnny and Lisa, you guys stay on this elevator and check all of the upper floors, Caleb and I will cover the bottom ones."

Johnny and Lisa gave him a quick nod before Orlando almost ran out of the elevator with Caleb not too far behind him. They checked every empty room, storage room, and conference room, whatever room there was and couldn't find them. They kept looking an eventually, knowing that there were many more floors below still since it was a massive place, the two split up again.

"Come on" Orlando whispered to himself annoyed that he still hadn't found them. He had checked at least four or five floors now each with at least six rooms. He should have found them by now or someone at least should have.

"Well well well" Rupert said working around the corner, him and Orlando facing face to face. "Look who I found wandering."

Orlando naturally gave him a cold pissed off look. "Where are they Rupert?"

"Jerry and Keira?" Rupert asked pretending to be dumb. "I'm not quite sure. I'm sure Edward will check on them though-"

"Don't play with me Rupert" Orlando said getting frustrated. "If you, him, or Kate do anything else to us you're going to regret it."

"Ah so you know about Kate?" Rupert said walking around him in a circle. "Bout time Orlando. I was afraid you really were genuinely stupid."

"I'm not and I know about Kate and I know that you know that Keira is getting closer to the truth" Orlando said in almost a whisper. "Give it up Rupert, as soon as she finds out your chances with her are over."

"That's _if_ she finds out Orlando" Rupert said."If Edward find her in time, I guarantee you that the only time you'll hear her tell you she loves you is on set reading it from a script."

"He won't though" Orlando shaking his head "Because I'm going to find her first."

As Orlando moved to walk past Rupert, he stood in front of him. "Come on now, did you really think I would let you go that easily" Rupert said with a grin.

Orlando glared before the two of them simultaneously lunged at each other Orlando tackling Rupert to the floor. He tried holding him still enough so that he could just get away, he really did not want to hurt him but Rupert didn't seem to have the same opinion.

All is fair in love and war.

As the doors opened to the elevator where Jerry and Keira were, Keira instantly grew angered as she saw the devil that she and Jerry had just finished speaking of. "How dare you betray everyone's trust like that?" Keira screamed as she walked out the elevator and stepped right in front of Kate. "How could you do something so monstrous? Threaten everyone's career? Everyone's job? Just to break Orlando and I up?"

Kate laughed and giggled. "So you know huh? Who told you? I want to know to scold them since they completely ruined the surprise-" Kate stopped as she looked over and saw Jerry. "Oh so it was the producer. Typical soap opera script-"

"Oh please try not to act so childish" Jerry said with a glare. "Try to be somewhat mature and intelligent for once."

"If I were you I would be kissing up to me instead of tempting me to do what I should have done a long time ago" Kate said with the same glare as she got closer to them both.

"And what exactly is that Kate?" Keira snapped at her not afraid.

Kate smirked. "Make you pay for stealing the man who belongs to me."

"You really don't get it do you?" Keria asked not believing how stupid she was acting. "He loved me. He still loves me. He always will just as much as I love him. Nothing that you try to do will be able to keep us apart permanently-"

"Want to make that a bet?" Kate asked stepping closer threateningly careful not to step on her long purple spaghetti strapped gown. "I was able to keep you two apart before, I was able to keep you apart this time, and I'll be able to keep you apart again, this time for good. Third time's the charm right?"

"Kate Orlando will never love you" Jerry said not believing how naive that girl could be. "The only thing you are doing is making an embarrassment of yourself. Orlando doesn't love you, he feels sorry for you. He feels nothing but pity."

"Yes Kate. What don't you understand? He doesn't want you! You're only making a fool of yourself! Have some dignity-"

"You're going to teach me about dignity? You messed with someone else's relationship Keira!" Kate screamed. "I am tired of people looking at me as the bad guy when really it was you who started all this! The minute you came into my life you made it a living hell, but you know what now it's pay back!"

Kate without even thinking lunged at Keira who fought quickly to defend herself. She pushed Kate against the wall trying to hold her but Kate quickly pushed her back and slapped her. Little did they know that as they fought, Orlando and Rupert were doing the same thing two floors above them.

"Guys that's enough!" Jerry said as he tried to pull Keira away from Kate as the two went at it. Although he was getting scratched and slapped, all he wanted to do was end all of this, that very night. Thankfully he eventually got some back up from Lisa and Johnny.

"Keira!" Lisa screamed as she saw she was fighting Kate without mercy. She instantly ran to help but instead of separating them, she helped Keira get Kate.

"Hey! No, Lisa stop it!" Johnny said as he pulled her off before grabbing a hold of Keira as Jerry got Kate. "This ends here now! I am sick of it!" Johnny yelled his eyes annoyed at what he had witnessed, for the second time in his life. "Lisa! Take Keira and Jerry upstairs to where Orlando is so I can talk to this one over here" he said as he glared at Kate to give her a piece of his mind. Lisa listened and as she pushed her way past Kate she hugged her friend as they along with Jerry went to go find everyone else. Unfortunately though, they went a little too ahead and were now several feet above where Orlando, Caleb, and Rupert were.

As Caleb stepped out of the elevator his eyes grew wide as he saw Rupert and Orlando going at it. He immediately ran towards them to try and break them out but the two of them were out of control. They went at it for another several minutes until Johnny had arrived once again with Kate who had just spoken to and who he had been able to convince to help them find out where Edward Russo might be. However when he saw the fight, he knew finding that man would have to wait.

"Rupert leave him alone!" Kate screamed as she saw the man she loved being attacked by her partner in crime. "Rupert stop! It's over!"

Rupert heard her very well let he continued, he had not done all this to give up as easily as Kate had. He was so vulnerable. However though, he was forced to stop when Johnny got a hold of him and Caleb got a hold of Orlando.

"This is nonsense! I am an actor and Caleb is a lawyer. We are not referees!" Johnny screamed really just furious about everything now to the point where he didn't care if he was raising his voice. He first turned to Rupert whose cloths were all shifted. to scold him. "You, if I were you I would be very careful with any more tricks you try to pull because I promise you that will regret them." He then turned to Orlando whose cloths were also shifted and slightly wrinkled. "and you, you're better than this! You know that this is completely wrong! Instead of wasting time with him you should be with Keira patching things up!"

"I tired finding her, but he wouldn't tell me!"

"That's because I don't know!"

"Quiet!" Johnny and Caleb screamed at the same time. Johnny however continued. "Lisa and I found them both. I told her to bring Keira up here a good twenty minutes ago. They should be here by now."

"Well at least I'm here" Jerry said as he met everyone in the hall. He sighed in relief when he saw Orlando. "Orlando, Kate was working for Edward all along-"

"We know. She had the decency to confess it to me" Orlando said as he glared at Kate who was just standing there trying to ignore all the anger and glares towards her. However, he stopped as he looked around the hall and saw that neither Lisa nor Keira were there."Jerry where's Keira?" he asked alarmed. Jerry wasn't answering fast enough and Orlando was getting worried.

"Where's Edward?" Caleb asked alarmed still as well.

Finally Orlando got to his boiling point and grabbed Rupert by his collar once again as he held him against the well. "Tell me where is she!" He screamed at him. "Where is she?"

"I don't know! Get the hell off of me! I don't know!" Rupert said pushing him off. "But even if I did I wouldn't tell you. I can take care of her myself-"

"Tell me right now!" Orlando screamed as he wanted to lunge at Rupert. Caleb however held him back trying to calm him down.

"Orlando!" Lisa screamed as she came down running through the hall alone. Once she saw the sight in front of her she started to panic even more. She was already nervous and scared since she had bad news. "Orlando please-" Lisa said trying to get Orlando to look at her to calm him down before she told him what had just happened. She was getting teary with all the drama that was going on. She had just witnessed a fight before, she was witnessing another one, she didn't know where her friend was anymore and a man who had done cruel things to her had her. "Calm down-"

"He won't tell me where she is!" Orlando screamed having the same exact fear as Lisa that something was happening to her. "Tell me where she is!"

"Edward has her" Lisa said still getting all teary. "We had split from Jerry trying to find you and we ran into him. Keira confronted him telling him that she knew everything and that he was going to do whatever it took to bring him down. He got mad and started pulling both of us into this empty room trying to keep us for calling for help. He let go of me by accident and Keira told me to just go find you guys. I don't know if they're there anymore-"

"I told you to stay together!" Jerry said not meaning to show anger towards Lisa. It was really meant for Edward.

"I know and I'm sorry!" Lisa said. Suddenly she saw Kate standing there and grew mad. "What the hell is she still doing here!"

"She's going to help us now for real this time. Calm down" Johnny said holding Lisa back who was screaming at Kate.

"Why should we trust you?"

"Because" Kate started. "I'm one of the only two that knows the last few tricks Edward has up his sleeves. Isn't that right Rupert?" Kate asked.


	55. Chapter 55

Rupert stood there without even acknowledging her as he spoke to everyone in general."You all just made everything ten times worse."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Johnny asked him annoyed to hear even his voice.

Rupert gave him a glare before walking straight up to Orlando looking him in the eye. "I told you it was better if she knew nothing. You should have listened to me!"

"Why should I listen to a word you say?" Orlando said through his teeth.

"Because now that she knows her career and reputation and even freedom is even in more danger. He is going to sue you both for breaking your contract with the Pirates franchise forcing you to give back money on everything you've earned and everything that has been spent on you. If you refuse to pay you will be forced to face a judge-" Kate started.

"Oh please. I'm sure Orlando and Keira can pay whatever bill Edward chooses to send them" Caleb said annoyed thinking this was all pointless.

"She wasn't finished" Rupert said not moving his eyes off Orlando. "If you do pay then he plans to sue Keira again for breaking and entering into his office."

Orlando's eyes grew narrowed with anger and annoyance at how low Edward was going, Lisa gasped, as Johnny, Jerry and Caleb looked at the ground both fuming with how complicated this all was getting.

"But she didn't do it? She wouldn't!" Lisa said teary trying to defend her friend.

Caleb walked next to her as she touched her shoulder to comfort her. He then looked at Rupert with a look that could kill. "Her only crime was falling in love, that's all she ever did-"

"Why can't you all just leave her alone?" Lisa said also looking at Rupert and Kate. "She wouldn't hurt anyone, she always puts others before herself, she doesn't deserve any of this! She didn't do it!"

"She did" Jerry said quietly forcing everyone to look at him in shock and confusion. "I helped her sneak into his office to read through his files to find out any information that could lead to her finding out the truth."

"Well, it worked" Kate started as she looked at Jerry. "She knows the truth, but now Edward knows she broke in his office because she left behind the skull ring that this one gave to her on her eighteenth birthday."

"The ring with our promise" Orlando said out loud quietly to himself as he suddenly remembered everything he and Keira had endured and worked. He knew that some way they would have to work this out to. "Lisa where did you last see her" Orlando demanded quickly.

"In this sitting room three floors above. But I doubt they're there now" Lisa said.

Orlando nodded knowing she was right. Finally he decided he could only find her if he asked two certain people for help. He turned to Kate and Rupert who were standing right next to each other. "I wouldn't ask you two for help if I really didn't need it but I do. You two are the only ones who know all of Edward Russo's plans because you're the only one's he trusts. Rupert, if you really love Keira help me find her and Kate if you really still love me, help me find her so that I can be happy" Orlando said looking completely desperate. Neither of them answered him but Orlando didn't give up. "I am begging you two, this game can't go on forever. Please realize that. I promise that once this is over, we can all go on and pretend this never happened. You won't have to suffer any consequences if you just help me."

Both Kate and Rupert thought long and hard individually until Rupert pulled out his cell phone. "Edward, I just ran into Lisa. You have Keira?"

Everyone stayed quiet as they watched Rupert listen to whatever Edward was telling him."So you have her where? Last floor, dining room?" Rupert listened to a few more things Edward told him until he hung up. "First floor all the way down in the dining room, he's going to convince her to lie to Orlando by saying she wants to break up with him because she still doesn't know anything and he won't tell her."

Orlando was about to run downstairs when Kate's phone rang. She picked it up and said Edward out loud which made Orlando stay right back in his place. The conversation was quick and when Kate hung up she had a confused look. "He just told me to go to the last floor all the way up to the huge balcony. He told me he had Keira."

"He knows somehow that you're working with us" Caleb said as he worried about his little sister who he was suppose to protect. "How the hell did he guess?"

"Let's do this" Jerry started. "Orlando, Lisa, and Johnny go with Rupert. Caleb and I will go with Kate. If she's with us, Kate will call Rupert to tell him and you all will come up. If she's downstairs we'll all go down but let's do this quick."

Rupert's group ran downstairs like the wind as Kate's group took the elevator up to the huge balcony that could be seen from the ground outside to anyone who was standing right outside the building. If Edward was out there, surly the group of waiting fans outside would see him. He doubted that Edward would risk being publicly unmasked but you never knew.

As Rupert's group got downstairs Orlando instantly started banging on the huge locked dining room doors. "Keira!" he screamed. "Keira open up! It's me! Keira!" he said as he kept trying to open it. "Keira please open up!" he said as tears filled his eyes.

Rupert quickly joined him. "Edward open this door now! Let her go Edward! It's over! They know!"

Finally not caring if he got caught, Orlando kicked the door opened and saw that no one was inside. "Damn it!" he said as he was panting from all the running and fighting he had done. "Keira where are you?"

Lisa was still hysterical and by this point she was even worse. Rupert immediately started calling Kate but she didn't answer probably because they were still in the elevator on their way to see if Keira was there.

"Well well well, you figured it out. Congratulations Keira" Edward told her with a smirk as he walked around her in a circle as she sat on a chair that he had put right in the middle of the room in front of the huge window with the balcony. Then he actually walked to the balcony to look down at all of the fans who were still there even though it was night time. "If only this were a competition though because in a competition you actually get a chance of winning. Here I always win."

"That's because you are a sick, disgusting, monstrous man who cares about absolutely nothing in the world accept for money!" Keira said glaring at him her eyes all red in fury.

Edward couldn't help but laugh as he walked back onto the room. "You know that must have been the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. But anyway, let's get to the point because I don't like to waste time. I'm going to make you the same deal I made your boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend. Now here's the deal, you are going to keep your pretty little mouth shut and pretend like you know nothing. In one day when we are on set, you are going to tell Orlando that you are tired of trying to find out the god damn secret and that you would rather stay broken up then be with someone who doesn't trust you. How does that sound so far? Impressive right? And even on short notice."

"You're an embarrassment" Keria said giving him a look that could kill.

"Oo ouch, I'll remember that" Edward said as he continued. "Now here's what happens if you don't. A) you and everyone are getting fired which means all your little fans down there that I just saw would be gone B) you're all giving me back every penny you earned C) if you fail to do B I am going to sue you, it'll be fun for me and D) " Edward started as he leaned in to whisper it in her ear. "if you and your cast do give me my money back, I am going to sue you for breaking into my office. To make things even worse, if I'm not feeling as merciful as I am being now, I will make it look like you tried to steal 225 million dollars, the entire budget for the film. Do you understand?"

Keira had shivers down her spine as Edward Russo whispered the last part to her. She couldn't believe what all this had turned into. She was being threatened to be set to prison unless she broke up with the love of her life. She had a choice to make and Keira answered with the choice she made a long time ago.

"I would rather face a judge for breaking and entering then lie to the man I love" Keira said looking boldly at him. "Orlando only agreed to what you told him to do to protect me but now I don't need protection and neither does he therefore letting us to be free to make whatever choice we want and I choose him."

"Listen I don't think you understand properly" Edward said. "It's really not the hard, those are the same consequences I gave to Orlando and he was able to go by them. So listen I'm going to repeat them again but this time I'm going to say it slower-"

"Edward I think you've confused me with yourself, an idiot" Keira said not afraid.

Edward gave her an immediate glare before he did something that shocked her. Without a warning he slapped Keira hard across the face. "I really didn't want to do that sweetie but you left me no choice" he said as he grabbed her face with one of his hands. "Now again, are you going to be a good girl or a bad girl?"

"Let her go!" Caleb screamed as he walked into the room with Kate and Jerry right behind him.

"Caleb!" Keira screamed but was stopped as Edward put his hand over both Keira's and Kate's mouth.

"Shut up!" He told her as he kept her mouth shut."Well, Kate I didn't know you were bringing visitors."

"It's over Edward, accept it. Build a bridge and get over it. We all have to now." she said as she took out her phone and started to call Rupert.

Everyone was still downstairs waiting for Kate to call to see if she was up there or if they should look somewhere else. They almost missed the call since the movie had been paused right in the middle so that all could receive their meals without missing the film and hear Celine Dion sing the most famous song from the film. The speakers used were apparently really good since they could hear it from the first floor even though the film was being shown on the sixth floor.

_**Every night in my dreams  
>I see you, I feel you<br>that is how I know you, go on…..  
>Far across the distance<br>And spaces between us  
>you have come to show you, go on…<br>Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on…..<br>Once more you open the door  
>and you're here in my heart<br>and my heart will go on and on…**_

Rupert though did fortunately hear his phone and answered it. "She's there" he said in relief. Orlando instantly got closer to try and hear everything. He found out that Edward was there too and that he wasn't going to make it easy. Finally Rupert hung up the phone.

"She's there" he said to Orlando in disappointment. Not because he was upset that they found her but because he was upset that it wouldn't be him going to save the day. "Go get her."

Lisa smile as she heard where she was and she instantly pushed Orlando. "Go!" she said happily with her tears drying.

"What are you waiting for boy?" Johnny said as well with a smile. Orlando did not need to be told a fourth time. He rushed out of the dining room and ran to the elevator.

_**Love can touch us one time  
>and last for a lifetime<br>and never let go till we're gone…..**_

"Come one Keira, just a little bit longer" he said out loud as he waited anxiously to go up there and hold her in his arms and kiss her like he's been dying to for months._**  
>Love was when I loved you<br>one true time I hold you  
>in my life we'll always go on…<br>Near, far, wherever you are**_

"Come on, I'm almost there."_**  
>I believe that the heart does go on…<strong>_

_**Once more you open the door**_

At that exact moment the elevator doors opened to that floor where she was._**  
>and you're here in my heart<br>and my heart will go on and on…**_

"You know you can't get away with this!" Jerry said as he and Caleb walked closer. Edward did the same giving Keira the perfect opportunity to get off the chair and move away for Edward.

"Keira stay back!" Caleb told her. She listened and quickly walked backwards to the balcony as Jerry and Caleb moved in front of her to block Edward from coming closer. She was nervous not knowing what was going to happen but in a minute all the fears disappeared.

"Orlando!" she screamed as she started to tear up again seeing him run into the room.

Orlando heard her instantly and found her right away. "Keira!" he screamed as well before running to her taking her in his arms.

"I know everything now" Keira said as she held him tightly. "I know and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Orlando disregarded everything she said as he grabbed her waist rightly and pulled her in for a deep long kiss they had both been waiting for. Caleb, Kate, Jerry, Edward and Rupert, Lisa, and Johnny who had just arrived, all saw that moment. Even the fans outside the balcony who were close enough, would have been able to see them finally unite.

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear  
>and I know that my heart will go on…..<br>we'll stay forever this way  
>you are safe in my heart<br>and my heart will go on and on…..**_

"Orlando I'm so sorry" Keira said in between tears as she held Orlando's face in her hands looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry please I'm so so sorry."

Orlando shook his head as he kissed her lips, her cheeks, her forehead, and neck. "Don't be Keira, don't be, don't be" he told her in between kisses. "You did nothing, you didn't know-" he started saying as he grabbed her face to look into her eyes. Mostly everyone else watched with joy as they saw the two back together. However, they also watched with sadness and broken hearts as they saw just how much they had missed and needed each other.

"I doubted you and I was so angry at you when you were just protecting me from all these cruel things…..You should have just told me, Orlando, I don't care about my career, I care about you. You're the only thing I care about."

"I'm sorry' Orlando said as he then rested his for head against hers, not believing that he now had her back completely. "It won't happen again, I promise you, nothing will ever keep you away from me again. I promise-"

"Don't make promises you can't keep Orlando" Edward said with a smirk as he watched the pathetic couple in front of him. "I mean, come on now. Do you honestly think I came this far, that I did all this just to give up so easily?"

Orlando instinctively put his arm in front of Keira to protect her in case of anything as he glared at Edward. "I ask you the same question. Do you think I'm going to give her up that easily? I love her and I will do anything to get you out of our lives."

Edward laughed as he took a step closer while Caleb and Jerry stood strong in front of Orlando and Keira. "No, I'm not that stupid. You both are incredibly stubborn which is why I came up with two back up plans. A) Do all the genius things I have planned to get the revenge immediately or B) to surrender and get revenge when you least expect it for enjoyment purposes. Hm, I'm not sure which one I want to pick yet."

"How about neither?" Jerry asked. "We all know what you were planning to do. Fire us all, sue us, sue Keira for breaking and entering, the only problem with that is that you have no proof and no reasonable purpose to fire us."

"You're actually one-hundred percent wrong" Edward said with a smile. "I can sue for A) destroying my set B) for violence on my set C) for causing me emotional and unnecessary stress and D) Yes, I can sue Keira for breaking into my office because I have proof" he said proudly with an evil grin as he pulled out her ring. "Recognize this?"

"Give it back" Orlando said as he quickly walked up to him and tried to get it back.

"Whoa there big guy, easy" Edward said as he pulled it away from him. "While this may have sentimental value to you and that-"

"Don't give me a reason to break you face right now" Orlando said through his teeth angered that he was about to insult the woman he loved.

"Now I can also sue for E) Orlando threatening me. Want to keep adding more things to my list?"

"Orlando" Keira said as she made her way past her brother and Jerry to grab Orlando's arm trying to pull him away. "It'll only make things worse again" she said getting him to look at her.

"You should listen to her you know" Edward said amused. "As I was saying, although this ring has sentimental value for the both of you, to me it has an even greater value. This ring makes sure that you, and everyone else" said Edward as he looked around the room and saw Jerry, Caleb, Johnny, Lisa, and even Rupert and Kate glaring. "do what I tell you to do. It gives me power; therefore I think I'm going to hold on to it for a bit."

"And I think you won't" said Gore as he walked in the door with papers in his hands walking straight past Rupert, Kate, Lisa, and Johnny. "Hand it over Russo."

"Well, look who finally showed up to do their job" Edward pointed out loud still amused. "And you came just at the right time. I am going upstairs to dine with the rest of our cast so could you please handle all this. Make sure they remember their place in this film."

"Actually I'm here to tell you to remember yours which is really odd since you don't have a place in this film anymore" Gore said as he handed Edward Russo the papers he had in his hands.

Everyone looked curiously, except for Jerry and Orlando who knew what those papers could be. At least what they wanted them to be.

"Oh please what the hell is this crap?" said Edward not even taking them. "I don't have time to waste with any stupid tricks you're trying to do. Did you forget that I can fire you as well?"

"So what?" Gore said. "All you ever do is make threats, yet you've never carried them out."

'Look who's talking Gore" Edward say. "You've been telling Bloom that you'd fire them and yet you never did. I have the balls to do what I threaten people with, you don't."

"Actually I do now" Gore said with a grin as he handed Edward the papers once again. Edward rolled his eyes as he opened his black suit jacket he was wearing with a blue button down that matched his eyes and sat down beginning to read what Gore had handed him.

"Edward Russo, because of your incapacity of running a successful move set with causing any drama, feuds, dangerous situations, or uncomfortable environments, your rights to the Pirates if the Caribbean franchise have been revoked. Because of your past jobs which consisted of numerous complaints and your present job, you from this day will not be able to purchase any more rights to any films and will not be allowed to direct any film or show without having a partner who will be able to stop you when they feel your conduct is out of line. Should I keep going or would you like to read everything for yourself?"

Everyone smiled as they learned that Gore had actually been able to stop Edward. Lisa, Johnny, Caleb and Jerry all hugged each other as Rupert and Kate watched on the side glad to know that at least everyone else was happy. Orlando hugged Keira tightly back in his arms before Edward Russo's voice ruined the happy moment.

"You brought the rights from me?" Edward asked Gore raising his eyebrow angered. "How dare you-"

"I had to do what was in the best interest of the film. You out of everyone should understand. Now, hand over her ring and step away from my main cast."

Edward, not having a choice, walked up to Orlando and Keira who were watching him with a glare very carefully.

"You think all this was easy right?" Edward started. "You think getting rid of me would just be as simple as that? You're wrong. I choose B. I'm going play your game now, for a while, give you the ring, watch you two make a fool out of yourselves, until it is my time to come back and get my revenge. No one gets to live a happily ever after my friends. You cost me my career, you cost me over a million dollars now, and you made a fool out of me. Trust me though, you will pay for everything when you least expect it. That's my promise."Saying those last few words, he threw the ring at Orlando who caught it before walking away not to be seen for a very, very, long time.


	56. Chapter 56

"Orlando! Keira! Did the romance of this film convince you two to try it one more time?" A photographer asked the couple as they, along with the cast and their dates, walked towards their limos.

"Dear god" Keira said so quietly that only Orlando could hear.

Orlando tightened her grip on her in a protective mode as they both walked towards their car. "I've got you, don't worry."

"Over here! Do you two think it'll work this time between you two?"

"Caleb Knightley! What do you think about your little sister's boy friend?"

"One picture please! One picture!"

"What does the rest of the cast think about Korlando?"

"Jerry! Do you think that their relationship will cause any problems on the set as you continue to film?"

Jerry couldn't help but laugh as they heard that last question. "No, definitely not. Not anymore after all this cast has been through" Jerry said with a smile as he was about to step into his limo. When he looked over though he smiled at the sight of watching Orlando and Keira leave alone together. "It's about time" he thought in his head.

Johnny who was nearby about to step into a different limo and who was answering some questions as well saw this. He was asked the same question Jerry was and laughed lightly. "No matter what you can't kill true love. It's a promise that can't be broken."

Lisa and Caleb, who were getting a ride from Johnny in order to give Keira and Orlando privacy smiled. "Nice answer Captain Jack" Lisa said as she got in Caleb not too far behind.

"It's not an answer, it's just the truth" Johnny said as he sat down inside. "All this that just happened confirms to me that those two will be together for a long, long time. I dare say even for forever."

"I completely agree" Caleb said with a smile. "You can tell they love each other too much to ever be apart and it's only a matter of time before the next step happens" Caleb finished with a grin knowing something no one else knew. A secret that was from a long time ago.

That caused Lisa and Johnny to look at him in confusion. "Which is?"

Orlando and Keira were both at the hotel where the entire cast who flew to the Titanic Anniversary would be staying for the night until their flight tomorrow night. Both laid in Orlando's bed as Keira was cuddled against him resting her head on his chest after making love as if they never had before. It just felt so different….in a good way. For some reason, that neither of them could explain, it felt as if something magical had just happened. It felt as if they were being rewarded after everything they had gone through.

"You don't know how I've missed having you here" Orlando whispered to her as he held her close and placed a kiss on her forehead. "in my arms, being all mine."

Keira released a small smile as she closed her eyes, placed a small kiss on his chest, and enjoyed the moment. "I've missed being here, more than you'll ever know. It's just…. when I'm here, with you, everything just feels right, as if nothing bad would ever happen…. even though….. everything bad has happened to us" Keira finished silently still scarred from all the cruel things she and Orlando had had to endure.

Orlando sensed her change of mood and instantly held her tighter to him as he gently rubbed her back. "If I could I would go back to make sure you never felt that hurt you've felt for months. Believe me Keira it hurt to see you cry over me. I never wanted to do it and I never would do it but I had to. Understand that it was the only way I could keep you safe."

"You didn't have to keep me safe though" Keira started as she looked up at him. "I'm a big girl Orlando and I can handle more than you think I can-"

"-I wasn't going to let you put your career at risk for me Keira. I'm not worth giving up something you love to do. I would never have forgiven myself if I made you do that-"

"-but you wouldn't have made me" Keira shaking her head no as she looked at him with sympathetic eyes. She felt horrible seeing that Orlando felt he wasn't worthy of being fought for. She knew that he was worthy of that and more, she knew he deserved a lot more than herself. Why couldn't he see that? "Orlando I would rather risk it all, fight against all the odds and be with you then live a loveless dull life. Having it all means nothing if I don't have you."

Orlando looked at her thinking the same thing she was thinking about him. "Can't she see she deserves so much more?" "Don't think too highly of me" he said out loud. " I'm no different than anybody else in the world. Compared to what you deserve I'm nothing."

"Don't say that" Keira said as she touched his face gently still shaking her head. "You are the greatest man that I have ever met and you are the greatest thing that I have ever had. Why can't you see that?"

Orlando stayed quiet as he looked at her young, beautiful, innocent face. He looked at her beautiful big brown eyes before moving speaking. "Because I'm suppose to protect you and make sure nothing bad ever comes near you, instead it's like I'm leading you right into disaster" he said as he gently touched the purple mark on her face that was made when Edward had slapped her. As he looked at it he grew angered at the fact that someone dared to lay a hand on her, he also grew angered when he realized that he wasn't there to stop it. "I would never forgive myself if anything else ever happened to you Keira" he said still looking at the mark on her face with pained eyes.  
>"I never should have let that bastard-"<p>

"You weren't there" Keira said interrupting him trying to stop him from blaming himself. "There was nothing you could have done. I'm fine and I'm here with you now" she said leaning her forehead against his. "I'm better than ever now."

Orlando looked at her for a minute before pulling her in for a deep long kiss. He long arms were around her small waist and his hands were on her lower hack. Keira slid her arms around his neck as her hands played in his dark chocolate curls.

"Wait" Keira whispered to Orlando as he kissed her neck. "Stop."

Orlando pulled away and gave her a confused slightly worried look. "What's wrong?" he asked in a soft tone as touched the side of her face gently.

"I love you" Keira said looking him right in the eyes. She didn't know why but she felt like she needed to say that at that moment. That moment was just special and she needed for Orlando to hear it out loud again. "I know I've told you hundreds and thousands of times but I love you, I love you more than anything in the world."

Orlando released a wide smile as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her pout lips. "I love you" he replied. "More than anything in the world Keira."

Keira also released a wide smile before Orlando pulled her back close. As they held each other in their arms, a thought went through Orlando's head. A thought that he had had for a while now. This thought of his, this thing that he had wanted to for the longest time, would make sure that he and Keira were never exs again. At least, for a while…..maybe. No matter how professional you try to keep things, there will always be drama between former exs.

_**Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to wrap this one up! I wanted to make it count! Thank you for all my new readers and my former ones! There will in fact be a third one and things will be interesting…. You know me. I can never keep things normal for long. Now usually I reveal the new title after I've finished a story but if I revealed it, it would give too much away. Stay tuned because the third installment is coming very…very…soon.**_


	57. Chapter 57

The next morning Orlando woke up with Keira laying on top of him. He carefully and gently lifted her up just enough so he could slide out. He stood up and quietly got into the shower. He immediately started getting dressed and as he put on a pair of jeans he smiled at a sleeping Keira who showed no intention of waking up anytime soon even though it was 12:00. He took advantage of her being asleep to call someone he was anxious to talk to.

"Orlando, although I'm happy to hear from you I can't say that this call doesn't surprise me" Will Knightley said as he and his wife Sharman sat at their table reading the news paper. "What can I help you with?"

"Ask him how Keira and Caleb are" Sharman whispered to Will as he listened to Orlando on the phone.

"How are Keira and Caleb?"

"They're both perfectly fine" Orlando said as he leaned against the hotel dresser looking at a sleeping Keira, "I actually am calling with some news. Keira and I have reconciled-"

"That's wonderful!" Will said interrupting. "Orlando and Keira are back together."

"Oh how wonderful! Congratulations!" Sharman said with a wide smile. She knew that her daughter had suffered greatly not having Orlando by her side and she as a mother suffered as well watching her child go through heart ache. Sharman was relieved to hear that now that was all over.

"Thank you, I really am happy and lucky to have her back" Orlando started "which is why I would like to talk to you and Sharman as soon as possible face to face. The entire cast is currently in L.A., just for this night and I was hoping to be able to have lunch with you."

Both Sharman and Will agreed without a problem and as soon as they hung up Orlando dialed someone else.

"Lisa, I need a favor" he said as he searched for a shirt to wear. "Do you think you could hang out with Keira and keep her busy for the day?"

"Oh please, duh, of course I can" Lisa said as she laid on her couch flipping through magazines. Slowly she started sitting up and she grew curious. "Why though may I ask?"

"I'll tell you later" Orlando said silently finally having found a shirt. He decided on going with a light blue polo. "I'll even let you come with me if you are able to keep her from suspecting anything."

"Go with you where?" Lisa said Orlando having her full attention now. "Please tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, pleeeeease!"

"Nope" Orlando said with a grin. "Bye Lisa."

"No Orlando wait!-"

Orlando chuckled as he hung up on Lisa and at that moment Keira woke up realizing Orlando was no longer next to her.

"Orlando?" she whispered sleepily as she had just woken up. She patted the side of his bed to check if he was there and grew worried when he wasn't.

"Morning sleep beauty" Orlando whispered as he walked over to her. He kneeled down to face her on the bed as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Keira gave him a small smile before giving him a confused expression. "Where are you going?" she asked as she sat up a bit and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Orlando gave her a smile before placing another kiss on her nose. "I'm about to leave to have lunch with some director about a film he wants me to do" Orlando lied to keep Keira from having any suspicions.  
>"I got dressed quietly in order not to wake you" he said as he pushed back some loose hairs that were in her face. "But I can see now that that planned didn't turn out as I had hoped it would."<p>

Keira smiled for a second until she frowned as she groaned in disagreement. "Don't go" started as she leaned her forehead against his. "Stay, just stay here and hold me."

Orlando chuckled as he pulled her close and placed a small kiss on her lips. "I wish I could but this meeting is very important and I can't miss it even though I really want to."

Orlando watched disappointment grow in Keira's big eyes which caused him to feel extremely guilty. However he knew there was no other way to keep her from suspecting anything. He instantly said something to cheer her up. "On the bright side however" he started "this gives you time to spend with Lisa."

Keira groaned again before she stole a kiss from him. "Very well then" she said "but this does not go forgotten" she said pretending to be mad. She turned on her side to face the opposite direction of Orlando symbolizing that she no longer wished to speak with him.

Orlando chuckled once again before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her towards him once again. "Is that the proper way to say good bye Miss Knightley?"

Keira playfully rolled her eyes before placing another kiss on Orlando's lips. As soon as she pulled away Orlando leaned in and kissed her again, deeper and longer. When they pulled apart Keira had the biggest smile on her face.

"Come back to me soon" Keira said as she touched the side of Orlando's face. She knew he wouldn't be gone forever, but she would miss him even if he were gone for a second. That's how deep her love was for him.

Orlando smiled as he nodded and held her chin in his hands. "I will, believe me" Orlando said with a smile. "Nothing or no one" he said looking Keira right in the eye letting her know that he was talking about Edward Russo "will ever make me stay away from you again."

Keira looked at him seriously before getting reaching over to her night stand. Orlando watched curiously wondering what she was getting but she quickly revealed it to him. In her hand she was hold her skull ring, the other half to his.

"Promise?" She asked with desperate, sad eyes that could break anyone's heart. This promise renewal was extremely important to her. It symbolized that no matter what, they would get through _everything _together_._

Orlando having the same serious expression slid his off his finger as he also held it in his hand. He reached for and held Keira's hand letting the two rings touch. " I swear."


	58. Chapter 58

A little while after Orlando had left, Keira had gotten up, also taken a shower and had gotten dressed in a fuchsia floral sweetheart neckline blouse and short suit with a brown belt around her waist. She slipped her peach colored painted toes into a pair of tan wedges that matched her outfit beautifully. She placed her blonde hair in a side braid before grabbing her across the shoulder purse and heading to Lisa's room.

"Finally you're here!" Lisa said excitedly as she walked into the hall way and closed her room door. She also looked fabulous in dark skinny jeans with a beige blouse which she covered with a brown leather jacket and nude colored heels. "I was just about to head over and drag you out."

"Sorry I was a bit late" Keira said with a slightly guilty look. "I woke up a little bit late today."

"Yeah, I can tell Ms .Glow" said Lisa as she gave Keira a grin with a raised eye brow. "Wonder what you were doing last night…or who" Lisa finished with an evil grin.

"Lisa!" Keira said as he cheeks turned a light pink which made Lisa laugh uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Lisa said as she put her hotel key away still laughing. "Now, let's go before you make the wise choice to stay in." Before Keira could even try to make that choice, Lisa was already dragging her towards the elevator excited to hear everything that happened last night and this morning between Keira and Orlando. Lisa figured that that way she might be able to discover exactly what Orlando was hiding. Too bad she didn't know that Keira didn't have the slightest clue.

As they were driving in Lisa's car to the best Hollywood boutiques, Lisa saw it as the perfect time to do some "investigation."

"So, are you and Orlando happy that you Hollywood's power couple once again?" Lisa asked as she made a right turn when the light turned green.

Keira released a grin which then turned into a smile which increased into a laugh of joy. "Lisa, words cannot express, words cannot describe, and words cannot even begin to explain how…just how happy I am!" Keira said as she used her hands to try and express some emotion. "It's just, I finally have him back. He's mine!"

"And mighty fine if you ask me" Lisa replied with a wink.

"Why aren't we feeling rather bold today?" Keira asked Lisa with a grin as she had noticed her friend's second bold remark.

Lisa laughed. "I'm sorry! It's just that I am just as happy to see you two together. I knew from day one, day ONE Keira!" she started with a pause to let Keira release a few giggles. "From day one I knew that you guys were meant to be and when someone tries to prove otherwise, they're asking for it! No one proves Lisa wrong."

"Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me" Keira said with a smile towards her friend who returned it.

"So, if you don't mind me being to bold" Lisa started once again "where exactly are you two headed? What lies in the future for _Korlando_?"

Keira stayed quiet as she thought about it herself. She had never really thought about her future with Orlando, she was always two busy enjoying every moment she had with him.

"I don't know. Right now, he and I are just enjoying each other's time and are just happy being in love" Keira replied with a grin. "Whatever obstacles life throws at us, we'll handle together as we have before. Everything we went through has made at stronger so I'm ready to conquer, we're ready to just conquer it all, whatever surprises life hits us with, we can handle."

Lisa smiled as she heard her friend say that but also groaned a little inside upset that she had not been able to find anything valuable that could help her discover what Orlando was planning.

"Yep, any surprises…."

Orlando drove to the restaurant and took a longer route to try and avoid paparazzi. When he saw a few at the front of the restaurant waiting for some other celebrity, he decided to park in the back and enter that way. When he did he saw both of Keira's parents already there.

"Orlando!" Sharman said with joy as she got up, placed a kissed on his check, and hugged him tightly glad to have him part of the family once again. "It's so good to see you again."

Orlando couldn't help but smile at how sweet Sharman was. "Same here. It's great to be back."

"Orlando" Will said with a smile as he shook his hand. "It's good to have you back."

"Thank you it's nice to see you both as well" Orlando finished sitting down as little nervously.

They ordered drinks and meals before they Keira's parents asked Orlando what this was all about.  
>"Now that you have us both here, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Will asked taking a sip from his coffee.<p>

"I hope it's nothing serious..." Sharman said a bit worried.

Orlando started to grow a bit nervous again but it quickly disappeared as he took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk about Keira."

"What about her? Is she alright?" Sharman asked her maternal worries suddenly kicking in.

"She's perfectly fine" Orlando said not wanting to cause Sharman any unneeded stress. "As you both know she and I split recently due to issues with Edward Russo as I mentioned before-"

"That monster" Will said a bit angered that someone had dared to hurt his little girl. "How can a man be capable of such, such crimes!"

Orlando nodded also still having great anger towards that man. "Fortunately though she and I finally reconciled and we are both very happy-"

"And that's all that matters dear" Sharman replied with a smile as she held her husband's hand.

Orlando returned the smile until his expression turned serious. "It is because we are both very happy that I asked to see you both" Orlando said with a pause. Sharman and Will gave Orlando confused looks and Orlando took it as the sign to keep going. "Will, Sharman, I love your daughter more than anything in the world. Your daughter is my entire world" Orlando said just picturing how perfectly beautiful and kind Keira was. "She's my everything, I wake up thinking about her, I fall asleep thinking about her, when I'm asleep I dream about her and I, I just love her."

"We know dear, just as she loves you" Sharman said with a warm smile.

Orlando returned it before giving his entire attention to Will who knew where all this was going. "Will, I love her. I care for her. I will do anything it takes to make her happy and safe. I'll try my best to be the man she deserves to have by her side if you let" Orlando paused as he swallowed hard some nerves coming back. "Will, I want to know if I still have your blessing."

"Blessing for what?" Sharman asked looking at her husband who was looking at Orlando with a completely serious expression. "Darling what is he talking about?" She had no idea what was going on, unlike Will.

Will sat there looking at Orlando thinking only about his little girl and what was best for her. A few months ago the man in front of him had asked him a very important question to which he said yes. Now things had changed and things had happened and he didn't answer right away as he kept thinking everything through. He wanted to make the best choice for his daughter. His only daughter. The little girl who was placed in his arms only twenty years ago. The little girl who he taught to talk, to ride a bike, to drive and the little girl who seemed to have grown up to fast. What was best for that little girl? Was it the man in front of him who swore he loved his daughter more than anything? Will had a choice to make at that moment and he made it.

"He wants to know if he still has my blessing to marry our baby girl" Will replied to his wife who gasped at this news.

"Oh my" Sharman said as her eyes grew watery with joy. She gave her full attention to her husband anxious to hear what he would say.

"Orlando" Will started still completely serious. "My baby girl has been through a lot. She's suffered greatly fighting for your love-"

"I know and believe me I am sorry for that" Orlando said with the same seriousness. "Believe me when I tell you that I never wanted to hurt her. Believe me when I tell you that I will make sure she is never hurt again. Believe me Will, when I tell you that your little girl is the woman I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with."

There was a moment of silence as Will hadn't replied yet. Sharman grew nervous not knowing what was taking her husband so long."He can't say no" she thought to herself. Eventually Orlando interrupted her thoughts.

"Will, Sharman" Orlando said facing both of his girl friend's parents. "May I have your permission to marry your daughter and make her my wife?"

Sharman instantly nodded and Will still sat silent until he finally said something. "Orlando" he started as he stood up. After sending nerves to both Sharman and Orlando he released a smile. "It would be an honor to have you marry my daughter" he said overjoyed knowing there was no better man for his little girl than the one in front of him.

Orlando released a wide smile before he stood up and he and Will shared a manly hug. Sharman smiled and tears came to her eyes after witnessing this important moment.

"You take care of my baby girl" Will said to Orlando as he hugged him with a few tears in his eyes.

Orlando nodded before getting a tight hug from a hysterical Sharman. "Welcome to the family!"


	59. Chapter 59

"Hey, this is kind of cute" Keira said to Lisa as she held up a pair of plaid short shorts. However, she could instantly tell that Lisa wasn't into it.

"Nah, but I think this will look absolutely fabulous on you" Lisa said with a smile as she held up a long teal dress whose straps tied around the neck. It was the type of dress that would be perfect for walking on the beach but could still be elegant enough to wear it.

"Oh my goodness I love it!" Keira screamed as she took the dress from Lisa to get a closer look.

"It is absolutely incredible and you can wear it when-" Lisa stopped after she realized that she was about to tell Keira that Orlando was planning something, something that she still did not even know about!

"When what?" Keira asked curiously.

"When you go back to the movie set and want to relax on the beach!" Lisa instantly said hopping the lie would be could enough to keep Keira from suspecting anything.

"Yeah I guess I can" Keira said knowing that Lisa was hiding something. She pushed the thought aside though and went to go try on the dress. Fortunately for Lisa, that allowed her to answer Orlando's call without having to worry about Keira over hearing.

"Orlando! It's about time you know!"

"Hey Lisa, sorry it took so long" Orlando said as he drove his car with Will in the passenger seat and Sharman in the back. "I had some business to take care of but tell me where you are so I can go and get you."

"And get me for what might I ask?" Lisa asked annoyed at the fact that Orlando still had not told her what he was planning.

"Well, I just thought you might want to be there to help your best friend's parents and boyfriend pick out her engagement ring" Orlando replied with a smirk knowing that Lisa would be shocked, surprised, and ecstatic.

Lisa's eyes widened as soon as she heard the word _engagement._ "En- engagement?" She asked with a shriek proving to Orlando that she was all set with energy and joy to go and help.

"Yes, Lisa engagement!" Sharman said. "He's going to propose!"

"Oh my goodness! Get me right now! I'm at the Hollywood Boutique near the beach a few miles from the hotel!" Lisa said quickly as she put down all the clothes she had intended to buy. When she hung up she saw Keira come out in the dress and look beautiful.

"Well what do you think?" Keira asked with a smile.

"Amazing, incredible, listen I have to go um make I mean fix last minute costume designs with Susan so um here, here take my car keys and drive back to the hotel when you're done" Lisa told Keira quickly as she rushed through things in her bag till she found her keys and shoved them in Keira's hands. "Bye!"

"Wait- what? Lisa!" Keira screamed after her but Lisa was already long out of the boutique. Keira sighed as she looked at the door her friend had just walked out of. "What are you up to now?" she thought in her head with smile picturing her friend getting in to some sort of trouble. "Oh Lisa Lisa Lisa."

As soon as she ran out of the boutique, Orlando had pulled up close enough that she could just hop right back in with Sharman in the back.

"Congratulations!" she shrieked as she reached over and hugged Orlando tightly not allowing him to even breathe causing Sharman and Will to laugh.

"He has to be alive to propose, Lisa!" Will said with a chuckle.

As soon as Will said that Lisa shrieked in excitement! "He's proposing!" she said to Sharman who also shrieked with excitement.  
>"I know! We have so much to plan!"<br>"What's she going to wear?"  
>"Ooh what about flowers?"<br>"What about pink?"  
>"She doesn't like pink! What about peach!"<br>"Oh how beautiful!"

Orlando and Will both sent each other a small grin as they heard the women planning the entire wedding before Keira even said yes, or no.

"I wish you good luck in these next few months" Will said as he patted Orlando on the shoulder. "and if she's anything like her mother-"

Will was instantly hushed by a smack in the back of his head from his lovely wife. "If she's anything like her mother what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If she's anything like her mother that you are a lucky man" Will said to protect himself from anymore physical harm. He winked at Orlando though who grinned knowing that Will was truly going to say something else.

Lisa, Sharman, Will and Orlando all drove to Tiffany's in search of Keira's ring. Sharman and Lisa rushed into the store immediately looking at numerous choices. Will and Orlando were enjoying a conversation until Sharman scolded her husband for not helping to look for the perfect ring for his own daughter. That left Orlando standing alone watching everyone working viciously. After a minute he started to stroll around trying to see if he found a special ring. He didn't just want some old diamond, he wanted it to have some meaning, or at least feel like Keira, his Keira. As he walked something sparkling caught his eye.

"What do we have here" he said to himself as he walked closer to it. A salesman named Michael saw him looking at the ring and decided to walk closer.

"May I be of help?" Michael asked a little nervous instantly recognizing who was standing in front of him.

Orlando without looking away from the ring replied. "No no, it's just this ring..."

"Would you like to get a closer look?" Michael asked as he unlocked the glass case. He took out the ring and handed in to Orlando who gently held it.

The ring alone was breath taking. It was an emerald cut three stone. The lines of the elegant emerald-cut center stone were perfectly proportioned with those of the similar slightly smaller matched side stones. The main diamond was not small by _any_means, but it wasn't too gaudy looking either. It was enough for the ring to speak for itself without any other diamonds on the band. It was perfect, enough to make Lisa's jaw drop as she saw it.

"That ring is gorgeous!" Lisa said as she looked at the ring that sparkled miles away. She could not believe the gorgeous piece of jewelry that's he saw Orlando hold in her hand. She was always happy for her friend but at that moment she admitted to herself that she was a little bit jealous.

Sharman and Will got closer to get a better look, and that's when Sharman got emotional. "That's the one" she said as she nodded with tears in her eyes.

Orlando released a small smile as he kept looking at the ring. He knew very well that this indeed was in fact the ring. It was beautiful in a strange way even in its simplicity.

"It's Keira" he started as a grin came on his face. Finally he made his choice. "I'll take it" he finally told Michael who quickly placed the ring in tiffany's signature teal velvet box, Sharman and Lisa both talked and squealed with excitement as the ring was handed to Orlando. "Congratulations Mr. Bloom. Thank you for choosing Tiffany's."

Orlando felt an instant joy when he had the ring in his pocket knowing that very soon he would be holding it in his hand as he proposed to the woman of his dreams. He wasn't the only who felt joy of course.

"Orlando!" Lisa squeaked as she hugged him tightly. Orlando hugged back.

"Thank you so much for everything Lisa" he started as he continued to hug her " Keira and I never would have made it without you."

Lisa had a wide smile as she stepped back. "Don't thank me Orlando. I do it because I love Keira and you. You two are the greatest friends I have ever had, which is why I'm warning you' she paused with a playful raised eyebrow. "You hurt her and I hurt you."

Orlando, Sharman, and Will all chuckled as they heard what Lisa had just said.

"Orlando I think you should be more afraid of her than of Will" Sharman said.

"Oh no, be afraid of me too" Will said as he nudged Orlando.

Orlando smiled before looking back at Lisa. "In all seriousness, thank you."

Lisa smiled back. "Anytime. Now let's get you back so that you can put this baby" he said as she pointed at the ring " on Keira's finger.

"Let's hope she'll say yes" he said with a sigh a bit nervous.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "You're kidding me right? Of course she'll say yes. In case you haven't realized, she's in love with you Orlando. Get with the program."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay for real now! ONE chapter left! Then that makes it 60 chapters! I wanted to round it off. That is twenty more than the first story! More than 10,000 words extra... wow I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and inbox me before the last chapter to tell me some last thoughts. And remember, the title will BE REVEALED! People have messaged me asking me what it is because apparently I pick rlly good ones :) it's a surprise though but some of you may have guessed... I mean we had Professionals, we had Exs, the only thing left is... *drumrolls please*<em>**


	60. Chapter 60

"You know, I am going to find out eventually" Keira said raising an eyebrow at Lisa who was watching her get ready one her and Orlando's bed. Orlando had invited her to a fancy dinner date all of a sudden and had told Keira to be ready by exactly six. She was instructed now, by Lisa, to wear the new teal dress she had brought. Keira listened thinking that Lisa had recommended that dress because of its simple yet elegant appearance. She had no idea what Lisa and Orlando had planned, but she sure as hell suspected something. "You might as well just tell me" she said as she finished putting on her last earring.

Lisa released an evil grin which let her know for sure that something was being hidden from her. Unfortunately though, Lisa was not one to give in so easily. "Keira, whatever do you mean?" she asked trying to act with some sort of innocence. "I honestly have no idea of what you could possibly be talking about."

Keira playfully snorted before glaring. "Yeah, right. Lisa, just come on and tell me already!" Keira never hated surprises as much as she was afraid of them. Just the thought of something unexpected suddenly happening sent shivers down her spine. You never knew if a surprise was good or bad until you were hit with it.

Lisa, refusing to give in, just smiled as she got up and fixed her friend's hair. "Once again, I inform you that I have absolutely no clue about what you're talking about." This made Keira sigh and roll her eyes which also caused her to move her head completely running the hair style Lisa had not yet pinned.

"Lisa-"Keira was about whine until her friend put her hand to her mouth. This sudden movement made Keira jump in her seat once again messing up her hair Lisa had still not yet pinned.

"No! Now be quiet and stay still before I stick the pin into your head!" Lisa said forcefully as she basically grabbed and held her friend's head still. Keira, being slightly afraid, obediently stayed quiet and did not move a single muscle. She knew Lisa was a sweet and caring person. However, she also knew that when she wanted to be, Lisa could be as vicious as a lioness. Someone no one would ever want to cross swords with.

Once Lisa was down curling Keira's long blonde hair, she took two front pieces and pinned it back, making all the curls cascade down her back. After that she moved on to Keira's makeup and Keira stayed as still as stone not wanting to enrage Lisa in any way. Even though Lisa was being a little too forceful on her face, Keira stayed quiet knowing that if she moved, Lisa would cause pain that was one hundred times worse.

"All done!" Lisa said with pride and a wide smile as she finished lining her friend's eyes on the top and the bottom. She had done an absolutely terrific job applying the blush on her cheeks, shadowing her eyes in a nice natural looking color, and coloring in her lips with her favorite coral colored lipstick. Her face didn't look like it had just gone through an entire transformation; she was still Orlando's beautiful Keira, just a little enhanced.

"Thank you Lisa so much!" Keira said as she gave her a quick hug before checking the time. It read 6:05. Keira started to panic even though she knew Orlando wouldn't mind her being slightly late. However, to her, being late to something was the worst thing in the world. It was very rude and the least thing she wanted to do was disrespect Orlando.

"Lisa I have to go! Lock the door please when you leave" said Keira quickly as she gathered all the belongings she would need. Such as her back, he coral lipstick, and her phone. Before Lisa could reply goodbye, Keira had already rushed into the elevator and was pushing down hard on the first floor button. She thanked god that no one got else got in the elevator because that would just slow it down. She was also incredibly grateful that the elevator got her to the first floor in exactly two minutes, making her only about seven to eight minutes late. As soon as the doors opened, Keira stepped out and the first person she saw was Orlando leaning on a glass table waiting for her.

Orlando hadn't spotted her at first, but when he turned around to look at the clock over the elevator, his eyes drifted to the blonde beauty that was standing right underneath it. He smiled when he realized almost exactly that it was Keira looking absolutely stunning, as always. When she started to walk towards him, he immediately made sure the box with her ring was hidden enough in his pocket so that she wouldn't be able to see or suspect anything.

"Hi' she said with a smile to him as she finally reached him. Orlando returned the warm smile to her but she noticed that he was playing around with his pocket a few seconds prior. It started to make her grow curious… very very curious.

"Hello' Orlando quickly replied as he moved his hand around from his pocket. "Doesn't someone look absolutely stunning' he finished with a grin. This made Keira blush a bit and as always it did not go unnoticed by Orlando. He noticed the smallest things about her because to him, even the smallest things were important. Especially, when about her. He chuckled a bit before kissing both her cheeks and pulling her in for a tight embrace. "I love that I can still make you do that" he whispered to her as he placed a kiss on her head.

Orlando smiled as she snuggled into his chest before pulling away, looking up, and placing a kiss on his chin. "You also tease me because of it" he said pretending to be annoyed.

Orlando smiled at his girl friend's playful mood. "That was one time because we were with Johnny and he had started it" he replied referring to a few months prior when he and Johnny were teasing her for her bright red cheeks when he had deeply kissed her right on front of her parents.

Keira playfully glared before her expression grew into a warm softer one. "Speaking of Johnny, will he or any other of the cast members be joining us tonight or will it just be the two of us?"

"Just the two of us" Orlando replied as he took her hand and started leaning her to the exit door. Once again, this sparked curiosity in Keira to grown.

"Oh really? May I know what the occasion is?" she said as she followed him towards his car which was thankfully not surrounded by many paparazzi, today. Orlando didn't reply immediately not wanting the paparazzi to hear him say something that they would be able to use to make up some fake story about them. Once he made sure Keira was safely in the passenger seat, he walked to the other side and got in himself which is when he replied. He leaned in and kissed her before grinning. "The occasion is that I love you and I want to spend every second possible with you."

Keira grinned back before Orlando pulled away and started to drive to their location. Because the sun was just about to set, Orlando decided that they would go to the beach for a quick small walk before heading to their restaurant. Even though it was November, the weather was warm even though it still had a light breeze to it from the ocean. Still, the young couple didn't mind as they walked hand in hand in the perfect setting.

Keira hadn't bothered to ask Orlando why he wanted to walk on the beach, she wanted to just enjoy this moment with him. They laughed, recalled old memories and she thought finally, the two of them were able to be together without any drama, fights, or anyone trying to get in between them. It seemed too good to be true.

"It's kind of strange you know" she said out loud as she continued thinking about every single thing they had endured. Both good and bad. It was amazing at just how many obstacles life hand thrown at them, and it was amazing that they had actually survived through it. "Finally, you and I are together and nothings in the way" she finished saying with doubt evident in her voice.

Orlando smiled as he heard this but still he noticed her doubt. He leaned in and kissed Keira on the head to try and ease her nerves and fear a bit. "It's strange but in a good way" he started as he stopped and pulled her completely in his arms. " I have you back now. You're all mine and no one else's."

Keira a gave him a light smile before she looked to the sand quietly. The only sound Orlando could hear was the sound of the waves on the beach and the seagulls, at least before Keira actually spoke."But aren't you still afraid?" he heard a small voice ask. He looked down at her face to see a worried, scared, hurt expression.

"Afraid of what?" he asked as he gently caressed the side of her face. He knew Keira was very sensitive, and that the smallest things could trigger sadness in her. He wanted to be the one to fight her tears away whenever they were cried.

"Orlando" she started in a small whisper as she looked into his eyes. "You know you mean everything to me" she said getting a bit more emotional. She didn't know why she was since she was perfectly fine a minute ago. Suddenly though, she felt the urge to cry, this feeling hit her like a crashing wave.

Orlando continued to gently hold her face as he looked at her with worried eyes. "Hey" he said as he made her look at him. "What-"

"I know you love me" Keira continued as a tear slid from her eye lash down her blush cheek followed instantly by two more. "I know you do, I feel it" she tried to continue as her voice cracked. "And I know you meant every word you said with our new promise but while this promise lessens the fear and worry, it doesn't fully take it away." she paused looking at her skull ring giving Orlando the opportunity to try and say something.

"Keira listen to me-" Orlando said under his breath as he looked into her eyes. He was trying to find the perfect words to take that fear away from her but he knew that she did have a right to be scared. They have had people do such cruel things to them, people who could easily hurt them once again should they choose to. People like Edward Russo who could pop back into their lives at any moment.

"I'm still scared" Keira said as more tears rolled down her face not letting Orlando finish since her emotions got the best of her. "I know I say it all the time, and I'm always so negative but I can't help but be afraid. Something always pops up, something always happens, or someone always appears, someone who wants to hurt us and I just know that something always will-"

"What about our promises? What about our love?" Orlando asked her trying to get her to feel safe. "No matter what anyone does, they will never be able to take that away from us or change it-"

"Orlando, our promises and our love might be the most important to the two of us, but others don't care" she said crying not believing how something so important to her could mean nothing to someone else. "They want us apart."

Orlando shook his head no viciously as he held her tightly in his arms afraid someone might try to take her away from him. "I don't care who wants us a part' Orlando said slightly forceful as he looked strongly into Keira's eyes."Whatever happens at the end of the day all I care about is you. Nothing else matters, no one else matters" he said as he gently touched the side of her face. "I know you're scared but I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life making you feel safe if you let me."

Keira smiled between her tears as she pulled Orlando in a tight embrace. Orlando held her strongly as she buried her face in his chest, feeling the protection she had needed. In his arms she felt right. It was as if everything they had gone through was to be with him there at that very moment. She didn't care about anyone when she was with him; all she cared about was them together. With him, Keira didn't have to worry about bring professional, or being someone she wasn't. With him, she could just be Keira.

Orlando held her for a tightly as he felt her against him. He never wanted to let go. But, he knew he had to, at least for now, so he could do what he had waited years to do. After just a moment longer before he took a breath and prepared to do what he had planned."You were right though" he said quietly in Keira's ear which surprised Keira greatly .

"About what?" she asked slightly worried again but more confused. What could she have been right about?"

Orlando kissed her trying to take so worry away before continuing. "About our promises and what they mean to everyone else" he said as he grabbed her left hand in his and gently and rubbed her skull ring. The ring that symbolized everything they had worked for to get to this point. "Not many people see the importance that we see, and although this has a very strong meaning to us, it could be stronger."

Keira kept looking at him confused but did not move from his embrace as he used the hand that wasn't holding her to slide the skull ring off her left finger. Keira looked at him trying to search for answers on his face but unfortunately, he did not find any. " Orlando why did-"

"This ring" he started as he looked at it carefully not letting Keira finish. "This ring symbolized a promise that said we would work through everything to be together. It said that no matter what would we do whatever it took to fight for our love."

Keira watched, still puzzled, as he placed her ring in his pocket and watched as he pulled something else out. She couldn't tell what it was though because Orlando was holding it tightly in his hand. She tried to see what it was but Orlando held her still in his arms. However, they just made her want to know more.  
>"Orlando what-" Keira suddenly stopped speaking at Orlando opened his hand and revealed the sparkling diamond ring finally giving her, her answer. This explained why Orlando took off her skull ring, why he had been playing with his pocket earlier, and why he and Lisa had been acting funny today. As she finally realized what was going on, Keira released a small gasp as she continued to look at it. After another minute she looked up at Orlando only to see him stepping back and getting down on one knee. A sight she had dreamed about seeing for the longest time. She instantly started to sob with joy knowing what Orlando was about to ask her.<p>

"This ring" he said as he looked up at her "could symbolize that we will always be together, if you let it." He continued as he held her hand in his softly caressing it. "This ring could symbolize that I will love you for the rest of my life and more if you let me. Please let me, because I love you" he said taking a quick pause. "Keira I love you more than anything in the world. I want you to be a part of my life for as long as I live because I-I can't even think about spending a single second of a single minute of a single hour without you." He said honestly taking another pause to let Keira take everything in before he asked Keira the most beautiful question she had ever heard. "Ms. Knightley" Orlando started with a small grin as he held the ring in his fingers ready to place it on hers. "Will you marry me?"

Keira released a few more tears before nodding with the biggest smile on her face. Then, she instantly replied. "Yes!" she said as she continued to nod excitedly. "Yes, I'll marry you! A hundred times yes!"

Orlando smiled back as he kiss her small hand before he placed the ring on Keira's finger. It was the perfect fit. Immediately after the ring was on his fiancés, he got up off his knee and kissed his future wife with as much love and force as he could. It was one of the greatest, sweetest, and most magical kisses either one of them had ever had. It was their first kiss as future husband and wife. As they continued, Orlando eventually lifted Keira up bridal style and started twirling her around in circles both laughing knowing they probably looked like fools.

"What if someone sees!" Keira said in between laughs as she held on to Orlando tightly. She didn't know why she asked because truth be told, she did not care. At least for that moment, she did not have a care in the world.

Orlando who had the biggest cheesiest smile on his face eventually stopped and put her down as he looked into her beautiful eyes. "Let them!" he said excitedly as he held her tight. "If they ask I'll tell them it's because I'm the luckiest fool on the planet" he said which made Keira laugh seeing how happy she made him by accepting to marry him. Then she kissed her future husband once again not being able to resist.

"Then that makes me the future Mrs. Fool" she said as she ended their kiss. They both smiled one last time before they pulled away and Orlando said something that made Keira grow curious again.

"There's one more thing now that I have to do" he said to her with that grin still on his face. "You'll love it. Trust me."

Keira smiled as she followed him along still holding his hand. She did trust him, he was the only one she trusted with everything. And, he was the only one she would ever completely trust. Because of that, the two fiances walked back to the car and drove to a very elegant sea food restaurant called Atlantis that was not too far away, with Keira not knowing at all who was waiting.

"Can someone please tell me what the bloody hell I'm doing here?" Johnny asked out loud as he looked at everyone at the rather long large table. He didn't know why everyone was here: Jerry and his wife, Jack and his wife, Jonathan and his wife, Keira's parents Bill and Sharman, her brother Caleb, Orlando's parents Sonia and Colin stone, his sister Sam, Gore, Lisa, Vanessa and himself. "Why the heck are there so many people?" asked as he demanded to know what the bloody hell was going on. He was usually never left out in these sort of things. He was usually always part of the surprises. He did not like these new arrangements at all.

"Ssh" Vanessa, his longtime girlfriend and mother of his children, said to him. "Can you keep it down." She knew the man she had chosen to share her life with was very loud, but she never expected him to be this loud. What had she gotten herself into she thought to herself with a grin in her head.

Johnny released a tiny pout upset that he still had not been answered. "I don't understand why we're all here though. How did half these people even get here? Didn't Orlando's family live in London too-"

"We did but we moved to California" replied Orlando's older sister Sam having heard Johnny. "We've been here for about a year' she finished with a smile which then turned into a laugh as she saw Johnny Depp's shocked expression. Her brother had told her that his co-star was certainly a character, however, she never thought the description would be would be that accurate.

"Oh" said Johnny feeling a bit dumb afterwards. He was going to turn away feeling a little bit embarrassed but then he figured he might as well ask her if she knew anything about what her brother was up to. "Well then" he said clearing his throat before release a "charming" smile. "Do you know what all this is about?"

Sam released a small laugh at his smile before she shook her head no. "I haven't got the slightest clue."

Johnny sighed before making a disappointed look. However, as soon as he looked at Jerry who was across from him, he heard the alleluia chorus. Certainly, he had to know what the heck was going on in this place. "How about you? You're usually nosy and know everything."

Jerry rolled his eyes as he heard a typical Johnny Depp comment that made his wife, along with all the other women laugh. "Even if that were true" he said trying to clear the air with everyone at the table so that they wouldn't think he was nosy "I promise you that I have no idea what all this is about-"

"Oh baloney!" screamed Johnny not believing a word he said. "I thought we were pals mate, now I see that I was misinformed."

"Johnny-" Jerry said trying to prove to him that he really didn't know anything. However, Johnny, being Johnny in Captain Jack Sparrow mode, wouldn't let him.

"AH!" he said interrupting him. "You had your chance to speak, now I want silence."

Will and Sharman laughed with amusement since only they, Caleb and Lisa knew what was going on. Their excitement grew as soon as they saw Orlando and Keira walk hand in hand through the door.  
>Once she saw her parents, Keira then saw that everyone else was there and realized what this dinner was about. Orlando had done this all for them. She looked over at Orlando who had already been looking at her with a grin.<p>

"Did you plan all of this?" she asked with a wide smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck forgetting about everyone else. She stood there not believing how lucky she was to have him.

Orlando nodded as he placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Just for you" he whispered to her.  
>Keira smiled again as she kissed him and the two seemed too had actually forgotten that there was a whole table of people watching them.<p>

"Excuse me!" shouted Johnny as he waved to the couple a few steps away. For some reason he was feeling very playful today. Was Captain Jack really rubbing off on him. "There are people over here! Try to be decent for once kids! People are eating for crying out loud!" he said which made Sam, and Caleb burst into laughter. Vanessa tried hard to be serious but eventually she burst out laughing to at her husband's bold remarks.

Orlando and Keira pulled away at the man's loud voice and laughed when they saw it was none other than their dear friend, Johnny Depp.

"Hello Johnny" Keira said sweetly as she walked closer to the table holding her fiancées hand in hers. She knew that Johnny had no idea on why he was here, which is why he was so cranky. She couldn't wait to be the one to tell him what the special occasion was. But, she figured she's tease him before hand.

Johnny glared seeing that the young girl was growing quit bold against him. However, in this amuse him to a certain level. "Hi' he said flatly before continuing. "Would any of you two love birds care to tell the entire table why Lisa, dragged us over here and woke me up from my nap? " asked Johnny as he elbowed Lisa. "Ow!" he then added.

Lisa had instantly elbowed back before looking to Keira to see if she could find out or at least confirm that she said yes like she assumed she would. However her friend being the amazing actress that she is gave no hints. "Yes, Keira tell us why?" she said challenging her friend with a smirk.

"I think I will let you all wait it out a while longer" Keira replied with an evil grin knowing that Lisa knew what was going on, but she wasn't sure if she had said yes yet. Keira's response though made everyone groan disagreement.

"Come on!" shouted Jack as he had his arm over his date's chair. "What's all this about Knightley?"

Colin, Orlando's father, shouted to his eldest son "Tell us!"

"What did she say?" Sharman asked excitedly knowing only a few people would understand what she meant.

Johnny instantly looked at her realizing that Keira's mother knew what all this about. "You know? That's not fair! "What did who say?" he added confused as he looked around trying to see who else knew.

"Spill! Now!" Lisa demanded as she gave Orlando a come on look. Unfortunately for Lisa, he wasn't giving away anything either even though she was the one who helped him with everything.

"Spill what?" Johnny asked looking at everyone still confused. "What's being spilled!" he asked looking at Lisa realizing she also knew.

Orlando then stepped next to Keira before smiling at Caleb, Lisa, Sharman, and Will. He wrapped an arm around Keira before speaking. "She said yes!" he declared which made Sharman, Will, Caleb and Lisa instantly smile did Will before they all jumped out of their seats since they all were all ecstatic . The four started shouting congratulations and other joyful phrases even though half the people there still didn't know what on earth was going on..

"Said yes to what?" Johnny screamed again towards Gore this time who replied with a confused expression back. "I want to know!"

Jerry however sort of figured it out. "Wait, you said yes? Are you two-" he paused as with excitement ready to hear if what he thought was true or not. He hoped he was because he knew that these two certainly deserved to be together finally. However, he did not want to have false hope because you never knew what else could pop up, especially with these two.

"Are they what?" Johnny continued. "Can someone please tell me-" Before Johnny could finish though, Keira had interrupted and said something that made Johnny's brain stop as he just stared at the pair not certain if he had heard right.

"Orlando and I are getting married!" Keira screamed with joy to the whole table as she held up her left hand showing off the Tiffany ring her new fiancé had given her. "He proposed and I said yes!"

Finally though, realization kicked into Johnny as he jumped out of his seat with joy. "Well then! It's about bloody time kid!" he shouted to Orlando who just laughed. Everyone instantly became ecstatic as they joined Sharman, Will, Lisa, and Caleb in their state of happiness before they all stood up to congratulate the couple.

"Oh congratulations!"  
>"Any plans for when the wedding might be!"<br>"Where did you have in mind!"  
>"Are you two planning on having children!<br>"What about flowers!  
>"Invitations!"<p>

"What would you like your colors to be?"

"What style of wedding dress?"

Orlando and Keira stood there smiling trying to answer each question that was thrown at them, not expecting some of those questions to be asked so soon. Fortunately they had their pal save them yet once again. "People, people!" Johnny screamed as he stood in front of the couple acting as a shield. "They just got engaged! Let them breathe!" As he was completely ignored, the people went on to ask questions but now they were in a conversation in each other completely forgetting that they weren't the ones actually getting married. Johnny saw this as the time to personally congratulate his two favorite co-stars.

"Kids" he said as he held out his arms for a hug. Keira and Orlando instantly smiled as the three of them took part in an embrace.

"We never would have made it without you Johnny" Orlando said as he shook his hand. Johnny had stepped up to the plate and helped him and Keira out in numerous situations. No words could express just how much the two owed to him.

'I did nothing. It was all you guys" said Johnny looking at the young people in front of him. It was amazing how things had changed between them in such a short period of time. It was almost unbelievable.

"No, it was mostly you" Keira said as she hugged him once again not being able to express just how grateful she was to him in words. " Just when I was about to give up you told me to keep fighting. You brought him back to me" she said.

Johnny smiled as he hugged her back. He would never ever go through this hell again for any other actress, but Keira was special. "You're welcome. Try not to lose him though, because I'm not going through this again."

Keira laughed as she pulled away and walked back into her fiancées arms. She looked up at him as she held her fiancé tight. "I don't plan to, not this time."

Are you sure Keira? I mean, you only wanted a professional relationship with your former ex, and now he's your fiancé? Good luck with that.

**_And that my friends is the end of exes! I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I appreciate you all for reading this. I know at times this story as well as professionals was a bit choppy and there was not enough detail but you still read! Now the really good part, the tile of the LAST story. You all wanted it do here it is. This story was about two Professionals, who dated and then turned into Exes. After going through hell they are back together and are now….FIANCES! My new title is Fiancés! Guys more drama is about to come your way, I promise you, you will not be disappointed._**


End file.
